


Sennin of the Four Nations

by Kyuubi16



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cowgirl, Crossover, Crossover romance, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Harem, Het, Het Sex, Heterosexuality, Lesbian, Missionary, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Polygamy, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 86,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: My adaption of Onishin's DRC:Avatar vs Sennin story. This time around making some changes to add to fit the current series both canon. Having returned from a prolonged disappearance Naruto returns to aid the Princess of the Fire Nation as he sets up a plan to counter the evil that will soon threaten to engulf the world.





	1. Reunion!

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000000000

Story Start

0000000000000000

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation found herself in a tight spot. The daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, proud princess of the Fire Nation and fire bending prodigy didn't often find herself in a situation she couldn't out think of. Said girls appearance consisted of a red undershirt and darker red over-shirt. The sleeves consisted of lighter red color and her shirt snaps up in the back and extends to her hips with her pants being a lighter shade. She also wore a collar piece consisted of vinyl upholstery consisted of brown and maroon coloring with a belt of the same shade and gauntlets fitted with a bracelet like appearance. All with a flame like detail on them matching the vinyl. Her hair was lower back length along with a bun over the rest of it with a crown-piece that was a similar shade of gold along with the gold trimming on her outfit and boots.

On the rare occasion that she couldn't solve with her cunning, her flames often took care of the problem. On all sides she was surrounding by the Avatar, Two water nation inhabitants, a rather gifted young Earth Bender along with her younger brother Zuko and Uncle Iroh. They were all ready to unleash their bending attacks on her at the slightest provocation.

She cursed that Ty Lee and Mai weren't able to handle mere peasants apparently. She needed to find some way to distract them so she regroup. Lightning required too much of a preparation time and her uncle could redirect it if she attempted to do so; that she had learned the hard way previously. The only thing she could count on was the naivety of the group and the fact that they hadn't dealt with bloodshed. The Avatar was an Air Nomad and from reports gathered not a single enemy was killed by his hand or his group and Zuko was soft as well. So that left one idea in mind, but that only left one question in her mind? Would she be able to pull it off before the others retaliated?

That moment of over-analyzing the situation proved to work against Azula's favor. Her cunning nature working against her as the moment's precious time did not take into the fact that majority of her opposite number were more emotional and direct. She did not take in the blind earth bender alerting others to her intent to attack nor the reflex of the Earth Bender diminishing her fireball before it could strike Iroh and result in the shock value to give her time to escape. This paved way for the others to attack to which Azula only had time to react to move in a defensive gesture to reduce damage only for confusion abound to spread across the field as the body of the Fire Nation Princess disappeared.

''A bit unfair don't you think?'' A rather jovial voiced asked as the group looked up and notice the young blond male descend from the air and land with Azula in his arms bridal style. ''Six on one is a bit unfair. Then again now that I'm here the unfair odds have shifted the other way.'' He said setting Azula down as the only feeling she felt was confusion. ''And you…I leave you for a few years and you go and get yourself in this kind of situation."

To her confusion Azula felt her cheeks heating up. Many of times she was described as having fetching feature mainly diplomats and denizens of royal family who made the rather unwanted comparison of her features to her mother. Though there was only one person she could think that complimented her without it being a ploy of currying favor with the royal family.

"Naruto!" the cry from the Avatar caused Azula's eyes to have widened. She mentally berated herself for not recognizing who it was on site. What other person in these nations had blond hair after all? Well natural blond hair as she couldn't smell any coloring or topicals.

"We meet again Aang. Though I didn't think it would be this soon and under these circumstances." He spoke as he moved in front of Azula protectively. "Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko, to think I would run into you as well. Unfortunately it couldn't have been under better circumstances."

"So this is the path you have chosen?" Iroh asked with a crestfallen look. On that day four years ago Naruto had begun a plan and their philosophies had clashed. It would be inevitable that the two of them would meet on the battle field as enemies.

"Indeed, now come at me with the intent to kill or else none of you will survive.'' He declared to his former allies.

''Shinra...Tensei!'' A powerful force of gravity launched the strangers attacks back in the direction of the users. Out racing the rate of the propelled weapons the man grabbed the boomerang out of air and cleaved a small section of a destroyed building in half.

The Water Maiden ended up being drench by her own water and the Air bender propelled by his own attack backwards as the Fire Benders had to dodge their own fire streams.

With seconds passed the man had pulled out a small jar from his pocket and practically inhaled the contents as his cheeks puffed out. Inhaling air through his nose the man spewed out a flame bullet forming a fire wall between the fire benders and the rest of the combatants. Heading over to the children the blond went about picking them off one by one. The Earth Bender attempted to unbalance the blond by forcing earth column after earth column out of the ground; though the mysterious fighter proved too agile. So with the procure boomerang in hand he leapt into the air and tossed it at the girl.

''Toph duck!'' Katara shouted out to the earth bender who just dodged out-of-the-way of the weapon that cut off a few strands of her hair. A blast of the wind drew his attention, but to the confusion of its user it didn't knock him off-balance. Using the Shinra Tensei the young man propelled himself towards the blond and grabbed him by throat. The other combatants had quickly approached him only to be caught in the electrical discharge of his attack affecting the four teens causing their bodies to go stiff.

Apparently his actions came off as more malevolent in intent then they were as the blond craned his neck and was just able to avoid a lightning bolt through the shoulder. It wouldn't have been lethal, but a strike from lightning in that area definitely would have left most without use of their arms. ''Shinra Tensei!'' He launched only for Iroh to dodge the attack. 'Still far from his prime but not as weak as he wants everyone to believe!' The blond thought, only for the younger fire bender to fire a blast at him from behind.

Dropping down behind him his companion pulled the large fan from her back and with a fierce wave to send the attack back at the youth only for his uncle to push him out-of-the-way, taking the brunt of the attack.

All the while Azula had looked on at awe at Naruto's display of power. He had always ended fights quickly without any flashiness or wind up time. This…this was something on a whole other level.

"Its time for us to leave!'' The blond said as he and his companion had run over to where Azula was.

Before she could even protest the blond threw his arm around her and disappeared into a yellow flash.

The Gaang were trying to come to the terms of being soundly defeated. After Zuko's rather explosive refusal of aid to help the wounded Iroh they were trying to come to terms with this new situation.

''That bastard! I knew something was off about him when we met him at the North Pole. I can't believe we were deceived like that!" Sokka angrily snapped as he clinched his fists. He was one of the few people who initially distrusted Naruto at first, his jealousy over Yue playing a big factor at first, but the blond's friendly nature and charm had begun to make Sokka doubt his reasons of disliking the blond and began to grow a begrudging respect for him. And after he had helped protected the North Pole against the invasion force Sokka was willing to call the blond a friend, but now more than ever it was apparent that it was all a trick. "He can bend air," the final revelation to just how dangerous the blond could be came to Sokka. "I thought only the Avatar is supposed to be able to bend all the elements.'' Sokka voiced in distraught while the others were metaphorically licking his wounds. The fact that he was only bending and using water during his time there gave a frightening indication of the fact that the blond was no ordinary person.

Katara didn't know what to say. It felt like the Jet situation all over again, but this time it really hurt. Naruto was their friend. He had helped them and show them things. To think this entire time it was a lie. Katara glanced at Aang and noticed he was lost in his thoughts. ''Aang what do you think? I mean...was he really bending?''

''No...I don't know what it was but what that Naruto did wasn't bending. It was a force that repelled all attacks and considering he can water bend…I don't know…I 've never heard of anyone with abilities like that. There's no telling how strong he is.'' Aang informed his friends as he felt lost and confused. ''I need to speak with Avatar Roku but until then we should avoid confronting Naruto all costs.''

''Well shit isn't going to go down like it did today! Next time we come across that guy I'm going to kick his ass!'' Toph boasted. Of course what kind of language would a girl pick up among spending her time in an underground and illegal fighting arena with burly and crude grown men whose idea of entertainment was beating the shit out of each other.

Coming to a stop in a forest the blond removed his arm from around the women's waist. As this current time we'll relax for the time being. ''I've seen someone has grown up a bit since I've last seen her."

Azula was a bit unsure how to respond to Naruto's compliment. For the longest time even if she wouldn't admit it she had a soft spot for the blond. She didn't have much experience in the romance department and the only men she interacted with were her troops, the servants, or her family. All her interests revolved around in being the best; though with Naruto it was different. She wasn't the fire lord's daughter or the Princess she was simply just Azula to him.

Despite how much she fought against it at times he was always pushing her to have fun and express herself, a strict contrast to her father's strict and cruel upbringing. A child that was anything but powerful and cunning was a useless child.

That was what made Naruto so different, his warmth and loving personality.

Something drew Naruto's attention as he moved his arm and turned to face someone. His docile grin alerted Azula to the fact that the blond knew this person.

"Oh right, Azula I would like you to meet Mei-Ling.'' the blond said introducing his companion. ''She's mute more or less.'' he informed her as the red-head waved slightly.

Before Azula could ask any further questions two additional figures had shown up. Both young women were about the same age as the princess. The first one looked slightly older with well-coiffed black hair with low pig tails. Her expression seemed rather emotionless and she was wearing a dark red shirt, with a sleeveless murion robe over it with black-grey pants.

The other girl was younger who was usually mistaken for older thanks to her impressive chest with bright eyes, with a long brown ponytail and a bright smile. She was wearing a midriff bearing outfit consisted of red shoes, pink pants with a red over skirt with slits that revealed her legs, a pink top and removable triangular collar and wrist-lets.

"Naruto!" Ty Lee let out a squeal as she bounded forward. She crashed into Naruto as her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Hey there Ty Lee, I see some things haven't changed." He remarked as he peered down. "Well I guess some did."

"Where have you been? We missed you?" she finished with a pout that tugged at his heart strings.

"I'll tell you all about that in time." He said as he took a look at Mai.

"Hey? Going to come hug your old sensei?" He asked as Mai shot him a stubborn look. On one hand she was happy to see her sensei again, despite not outwardly showing it or willing to admit it. Though, on the other hand she was angry that he left and was genuinely sad that one of the few people that was kind of her up and left without so much as an explanation. "Either you come here or I go over there?"

Mai rolled her eyes and went over founding herself blushing when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"So what have you two been up to since I was gone?" he asked as he released the hug.

''I'm an acrobat...'' She said as she did a flip and placed her legs behind her head while doing a handstand. ''See...'' she said as the blond cocked his head slightly. ''I'm pretty good with my hands too.'' She said as there was a slight twitch in the blond's lip before he could get lost in the statement his companion slapped the back of his head.

'Down boy!' Her expression read as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

''By that she means she can disable limb movements and chi flow using hand to hand techniques.'' Azula explained as Naruto nodded in amazement. It actually kind of reminded him of the Hyuuga Jyuuken style. He knew Ty Lee was talented but learning chi blocking was not an easy art at all.

"I was traveling with my family." The dull way she expressed it definitely wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now.

Naruto then introduced Mei-Ling to Mai and Ty Lee. "Well its really good to see all of you again. So I'm curious as to why the three of you are out here. I mean I'm sure you three didn't just arrive and come into conflict with that group for the hell of it.''

At that Azula began elaborating her tale of trying to capture her relatives for their methods that came into conflict with the Fire Nation's. After explaining the soldiers under her command utter failure she decided to form an elite team and how her current objective was to capture the Avatar. "So how was it that you managed to encounter the Avatar?" the fact that the Avatar knew his name meant they had encountered each other into the past.

"I encountered him and his group during my travels before I even realized who he was. Anyway I decided to take a break from my travels so why don't I join you guys for your journey. In fact why don't you girls stay with me for the night? There is more than enough room at my camp site, it's a pretty nice small house with more than enough room.'' He offered.

''Can we Azula? Can we! Pleeeeeease!'' It wasn't the most comfortable having to sleep in a tank that spent most of the time moving and traversing through rough ground.

''Very well...'' Azula relented at Ty Lee's instance. In response the energetic girl squeals in joy and glomps Azula causing Naruto to chuckle. ''Only for tonight,'' the princess clarified. ''We need to stay on the Avatar's trail after all.''

''I'll go get my stuff now.'' She said as she practically bounced as she readied to head back to the tank.

"I'll go on ahead and get the place prepared. Mei-Ling here will of course show you the way."

''So...I never took you for one to have an interest in a romantic partner.'' Mai said, giving Azula a knowing smirk.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Azula immediately denied the accusation.

''Oh come on Azula I saw the way you looked at him. You said it yourself the only guy worthy of you would have to be able to beat you in Agni Kai and Naruto-sensei is pretty strong. "

Normally Azula would merely have disputed and picked apart such an argument, but she couldn't deny that seeing her old body guard again had drew up feelings she didn't know she had. The fact he was able to fight her uncle, brother, the Avatar and his friends casually showed that he was also had strength to go with his wisdom. This will have to be something she would have to consider more over time.

''Who knows, he might be worthy of courting me." ' Azula answered, her response bringing an actual emotional response to Mai's face.

''A-Are you serious?'' she asked as Azula nodded. "Well I suppose it was only a matter of time, especially since Sensei seems fond of you as well."

''Since when were you an expert on people?'' Azula asked, curious on to how such a withdrawn person as Mai seemed to think she had such an insight.

''Just because I don't interact with people doesn't mean I'm clueless. People are boring and predictable; I've been watching them from the sidelines for years now and I've seen all sorts of people, but Naruto-sensei has always been different. He's an interesting person."

That moment Azula allowed a smile that wasn't a cruel smirk or triumph grin formed on her face. ''It appears I'm not the only one that was interested.'' She said to Mai's confusion. ''Or is the smile on your lips a result of you enjoying the fresh air?''

Mai merely turned her head and suppressed smile. She felt embarrassment that she let herself actually feel something for a guy she hardly knew and that Azula apparently picked up on that even if she was the princess's childhood friend that didn't make her completely immune from the fire bender's manipulations. While Azula wouldn't just outright threatened their lives as easily as she would others, that didn't mean she wasn't capable of treating them like enemies.

They had finally arrived to see Naruto arriving back with Ty Lee riding him piggyback.

''I'm not a horse you know...'' Naruto said in annoyance as he entered the room.

''What's a horse?'' She asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''I'll tell you later...'' He said as she hopped off, unaware to the look her friends were giving her; not jealousy they would quickly denied, but the fact that Ty Lee was being unnecessarily loud of course. ''I hope you don't mind, but I figured you three would need some essentials so I went to find Ty Lee and bring back some of your items."

That night after the dinner which Mei-Ling had cooked Azula was coming to terms with everything that happened today along with her growing attraction to Naruto. 'Get yourself together Azula? You will not allow yourself to fall to pieces over a male like a simple empty headed girl.' She reasoned to herself taking off her head-piece and placing it on the desk. She also let down her hair that fell down to her waist.

It was a tradition that every female in the royal line from a young age was paired and regular sparred against a male suitor and only one who was able to soundly defeat her would be permitted to court her as a means of making sure the next generation was as powerful as possible. ''But what if he finds my behavior off putting now or he prefers his women more like Ty Lee better?'

Ty Lee being a guy magnet, along with her natural acrobatic ability was something Azula found that she was jealous over. The former in particular made her particularly bitter. No matter how much of a soldier she was it didn't change that she was a teenage girl with the insecurities and hormones that came with it. Those sad thoughts were what filled her head as she pulled out a comb and began brushing her hair back.

''You seemed to be lost in thought,'' Azula spoke as she joined Naruto's side on the roof. She was wearing a crimson robe with gold outlining while having her hair down.

''Its nothing really." He said as he glanced at her. Naruto took a few moments to look over the Fire Princess as he looked at her from head to toe. "With your hair down you look rather radiant Hime.'' Her cheeks began to heat up from the complement about her hair. She sat herself beside the blond and gazed at the scenery as she took a moment to calm and compose herself. Once again trying not to let the blond's words affect her.

''It looks like our journey has gotten easier.'' A voice said alerting them. Out in the doorway of the roof stood Mai and Ty Lee who were in similar robes. ''Something tells me things are going to be more interesting from here on out.'' Mai said as Naruto grinned.

''Anyway we need to focus on what's important.'' Azula spoke up and garnering their attention. ''We have to track down the Avatar. "

"Will worry about that in the morning. Let's get some rest for the night and start fresh." Naruto suggested as he bid them all good night.

The following day they began fresh. They were able to immediately pick up the trail thanks to the fur from the Avatar's sky bison so they began tracking him. With everyone packed and ready for the journey the group soon found themselves in a town whose place is on the edge of the desert after a couple of days travel. After going from shop to shop only to finally arrive to a place called the Misty Palms Oasis.

''We are looking for this boy? '' Naruto said placing a scroll of paper on the counter. ''Have you seen him?'

The bartender in question was an older man, bald and has a short brown beard. He was wearing a green tunic, a white apron and brown armbands around his biceps. There are two thin swords hanging across his back by leather straps, forming an X. The man ignored Naruto's question and merely grunted.

''Okay...then we'll try it the hard way.'' Naruto said as he grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Much to the girl's confusion no one in the bar was reacting. An Oni like creature appeared behind Naruto with sharp teeth and menacing eyes. Tendril like objects sprouted out of its mouth at the hoisted man. A serpent-like apparition of their life force energy, in the form of an enlarged tongue emerged from its mouth.

''The Outer Path...the last path passes judgment. Lying or refusing to answer is death. '' He said as the girl's only saw nothing but air wondering if this final Path was invisible. ''Have you seen the Avatar? If so did he mention where he was going?''

''H-He went out there in the desert someplace. He's searching for the Wan Shi Tong Library with some someone from the Ba Sing Se University by the name of Professor Zei. ''

''You have been most helpful.'' He said as the man was let go, extremely exhausted. ''Let's go.'' Naruto said as the group of five exited the bar as the confused and startled patrons rushed over to the bartender. ''We know where we need to go now.'' Naruto said as he started walking to the desert knowing the four girls stood there not moving an inch.

''You're joking right?'' Mai asked as Naruto merely blinked.

''Uum no not really. The Avatar is in the desert and...wait...'' Naruto shook his head and chuckled. ''That is...pretty damn stupid; without supplies especially considering how big the damn thing could be.''

''That and the Tank isn't made for that kind of terrain.'' Azula added as Naruto turned to them.

''Well I know just what can help us through that kind of terrain.'' He then walked out to the dry sand of the desert as he then slammed his hand down on the ground saying. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A large plume of smoke had exploded in front of the blond sennin and within moment the cloud had cleared up. Out of the smoke appeared a creäture several times the size of the tank with a grayish brown pelt with yellowish gray on the upper parts, while the throat with buff white on its belly. The forelegs, sides of the head, muzzle and paws were reddish-brown. The back had a tawny-colored underfur and long, black-tipped guard hairs that form a black dorsal stripe and a dark cross on the shoulder area and black-tipped tail. ''This ladies is a species of Canind known as the Coyote.''

''Showing me off as if I'm some pet. You really know how to treat your supposed allies.'' The coyote said as it snorted and raised his head.

''Come on now Chairo Kiba. I swear is everyone going to get pissy at me when I don't summon them on a weekly basis?''

''And I suppose you want me to let those children ride as well? You owe me lots of squirrel and mice for this.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He said as he extended a hand in the direction of the girls. ''Shall we?'' He asked as he helped each girl up who had various different thoughts going through their heads. ''Alright hand on tight. We're going to be heading at top speed to save time.'' He said as Brown Fang started off slowly, stretching his limbs and began charging ahead picking up speed. The town folks all the while seemed to ignore the giant animal that appeared out of nowhere so the girls assumed it was due to one of those illusions Naruto mentioned.

Anyway as Azula clung to the blond who was clung to by Mai and who was also clung to by Ty Lee as they continued their thoughts.

"My Shen (5)...this man just might be the strongest being on this planet. He might even be able to beat the Avatar even if he became fully realized. The things he could do are unreal and he probably could end this war if he wanted too. How could someone with all this power be so soft...so gentle? And after all he has been through how can he find the strength to smile? Regardless with all that power I doubt he would have interest in a lover that could hardly hold a candle to him.'' Azula thought as she suppressed the urge to do a girlish giggle. Not that she would ever do so mind you. Such an action was far beneath her.

"Naruto-sensei is really something. I never saw someone bring out Azula's more gentle side. Not to mention how gentle he is.'' She thought as he helped her up. ''Things with sensei are always more exciting. I'm looking forward to it. Then there is also the fact he actually pays attention to me when we talk and doesn't seem put off by my attitude which is refreshing for a change. ''

"This is so cool!" Thought Ty Lee as she watched everything whizzed by her. "I haven't had this much fun since the circus. Not to mention Azula and Mai seem so relaxed. With Naruto's help I might finally be able to get those to actually have fun. Not to mention he's so nice and knows all these cool techniques and he wants to end the war instead of needlessly hurting people unless necessary. He's such a nice guy...I wonder if he's on the market?''

While these girls thought about their male teammate Naruto gazed out to the impressive expanse up ahead. ''Have you picked up the scent yet?'' He asked as the Canine nodded.

''The fur creature's sent is being blasted down my nostrils by the wind. I'm picking up two cents in particular; the fur beast and a human female.''

''These strong winds is carrying their scent in the wind. Anything else?''

''I believe I see a tower a bit further ahead.''

''Get as close as you can without being spotted. We will take care of the rest.'' He said as they came within several kilometers of the massive tower. Naruto then focused his Rinnegan eyes at the tower for a few moments. When he saw an open window to the tower, he then focused his eyes on the ground to see a girl leaning on the bison.

"The Earth bender is playing guard with the Air Bison.''

''Well for you this should be child's play, shouldn't it?' Azula asked as Naruto snorted and gave her a 'are you serious look'?

''Hardly, but her method of Earth Bending has made me curious. I want to test myself against that girl. I also want to see if I'm capable of learning these bending arts and who knows...I might be able to bring her over to our side. I've been told I'm quite charismatic. So there is only one way to go.'' Naruto said as he created a Kagebunshin. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Into the Desert Temple!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads into the fabled desert library.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000000000

Author's Note

000000000000

Yet another hardcore major revision of the story. I'm hoping people are enjoying this. There of course is going to be a flash back Arc that covered the Siege of the North and how Naruto met the Gang as well as flashbacks to Naruto's time in the Fire Nation.

For Toph's appearance ask for the link on Deviantart. I left the description of ages pretty vague. Anyway all the characters are two years older in this story with the events of Book one happening over the course of the year and this book events happening maybe over the course of three or four months.

June-28

Zuko-19

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka-17

Katara-16

Aang -14

000000000000

Story Start

0000000000000000

''From what I can tell that girl has the ability to sense vibrations through the ground. My sources have also told me she has the uncanny ability to read people's body senses and appears to read their movements before they make them so how do you intend on keeping her busy?'' Azula couldn't help but wonder what power Naruto was going to display this time.

''If she's that powerful of an Earth Bender she would have to have learned the old way of bending Earth so there's a good chance she won't be that adapt at Bending sand. That's where I'll have the advantage.'' he confidently stated.

As the group entered the massive building they found themselves walking between several archives of scrolls and tomes.

''All this boundless knowledge think of what we could learn from it.'' Azula said as she thumbed through scroll after scroll. For her, knowledge was the key to ultimate power. Everything she could learn peaked her curiosity. She would have to come back one day after the war was over to her hand on all this information. What very few knew was that Azula was a scholar of sorts. Spending what part of her childhood wasn't dedicated to training and tactics learning about such things as strategy and the likes.

''Wow...the academy has nothing on this place.'' Ty Lee said as she bumped into the one of the shelves causing a spider to drop down on her head. ''Eek! Get it off! Get if off!" Ty Lee squealed only for Mai to roll her eyes and throw one of her Stilettos to slice the thing in half as it dropped down.

''Oh for spirits sake you're fifty times its size.'' Mai said taking out a napkin and handed it to Ty Lee who was trying to clean as much as she could of her hair.

''Will you two hush,'' Azula harshly hissed as she looked up from the scroll she was reading. ''You'll alert the Avatar and the peasants. Now come on...'' She beckoned them, stealing two more books from the shelves.

''Shuffling through a giant old and dusty library searching for a midget and his friends. What am I doing with my life?'' Mai grumbled.

''You three find anything yet?" Naruto's clones popped up nearly causing Ty Lee to scream only to be silent with Azula slapping her hand over the acrobat's mouth.

''We were just about to join you.''

Naruto made his way over towards Toph, flying above the sand using Dust manipulation. He managed to gently land on the ground without alerting her. It appears her abilities were hindered by the sand making this a little too easy.

''This is boring. I should have gone inside with them. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this sand.'' Toph spoke to herself only for a powerful gust of wind to be blasted to her side alerting her and Appa.

''Who's out there? Show yourself?'' The earth bender demanded moving into a fighting stance.

''Well hello there Earth Bender. It appears Fate has brought us back together again.'' He said as Toph's eyes widened in recognition.

''You...'' she said as she narrowed her eyes as she recognized his voice instantly. ''You're the guy who rescued Azula and injured the old man.''

''I'm glad you remember me. I like to think I make a good impression on people.'' He said as Toph gnashed her teeth. Appa snorted from his nose and growl and moved into a threatening position.

''What is your deal? Why did you attack us? We never did anything to you? Unless...unless you're with the Fire Nation aren't you?'' she accused him, sending out a ripple of sand which the blond casually sidestepped.

"I guess you can associate me with the Fire Nation, but I am mostly on the side of my own. Trust me, if I wanted to kill any of you I would not have held back. After all you had to admit six versus one was a bit unfair."

''Well your little friend was the one chasing my friends and I throughout this land and she's from the Fire Nation. Don't you know what that means?''

''I know more about the strife between different nations more than you know. That division for something such as where you come from is childish and naive. The Four Nations…well three now were part of a system of harmony that has been around for thousands of years. Just because of the sins of this recent century does not negate the people of the Fire's Nation place in this world. Though let me ask you something and think about it. I take it you lot would have taken Azula as a prisoner if you had managed to defeat her right? What do you think would have happened if you took her to the authority of the Earth Kingdom?

After over a century of torment and war which includes the genocide of an entire culture, can you honestly tell me that a deep hatred of the Fire Nation hasn't been ingrained within the mind-set of the younger generations this past century? Some of them would have jumped at the chance to kill her just to spite the Fire Nation; to bring shame to them by killing one of their royal members in a humiliating and unfitting manner or other just as gruesome things that one such as yourself may have never conceived.''

''Your wrong! There's no way the Earth Kingdom would stoop to that level!'' Toph stammered, such thoughts had never filled her mind as a result of her one track goal of being the best Earth Bender and enjoying life now that she was finally free.

The blond sennin had scoffed at the girl's ignorance. "No matter how different your cultures or twisted your beliefs you are all the same, human beings. Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and even the now extinct Air Nomads. No matter how holier than thou you all want to pretend to be you aren't above human impulses and desires. You all have the same weaknesses and limitations as any other human. You really think your people aren't capable of the same cruelty that many members of the Fire Nation has displayed? All it takes is one madman in power, all it takes is for one man to get an idea in his head and the road to ruin can be paved. So you should think about what you're willing to do before you continue on this little journey of yours. Whatever happens is on the people of this nation. I have no interest in trying to play savior and take on the hatred of a people. All I care about now is working with Azula-hime and her friends simply because they interest me and I see potential in you as well Earth Bender. You can see the way others can't and forgive me if that came off as a bit of a pun. Will you join me?'' He offered as Toph merely shifted her body.

''The hell I will! I don't know what you're getting at, but I'm not going to let you have your way.''

''You really think you can defeat me?'' Naruto asked with a hint of amusement.

''You bet your ass I can. I'm Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earth bender in the world. I've taken ass-holes like you who have dismissed me as some weak little girl down all the time. Bring it.'' She said launching some hot sand at the blond who merely raised his hands.''Shinra...Tensei.'' The wave of sand was blasted apart, not a single strand had touched the blond as the mass of granular mineral fell onto the ground.

''How do you keep doing that? Twinkle Toes is the only Air Bender!" Toph voiced her outrage as the blond slowly brought his hands to aside.

''I'm no Air Bender Toph Bei Fong. I am something different…something far more powerful,'' Naruto said as he started to get more dramatic with each word as the wind picked up around him. ''I am...I am...I AM GOD!'' he declared as Toph's eye twitched.

''BULLSHIT!'' She shouted in disbelief, hanging on the first syllable for a moment as she called out the blond on his declaration.

''And how do you figure that? I really could be you know.'' Naruto said with a rather childish pout a folded his arms.

''I can sense heartbeats and yours is telling me you're lying.'' she dead panned.

''Really?'' Naruto asked, rather curious by the revelation.

''Maybe...why should I tell you exactly what I'm capable of?"

Naruto nodded approvingly. ''Smart...I just wish more people back then in my time did that. Alright then I suppose its time to stop fooling around and to start fighting. By the way miss Earth Bender did I tell you that I think you're really cute?''

The sudden statement from the blond had caused Toph to lose her focus and let out a fast and powerful sand-wave that dashed right past him. ''S-Shut up! You're just trying to distract me.'' she said, fully unaware that her cheeks were turning pink.

''No I'm serious...I think a couple of months' worth of training and my special healing you could really fill out...I mean more than you do now.'' He added as he made a husky growl at her only to immediately found himself dodging and jumping over a series of waves that were sent in rapid succession.

"You have to do better than that Toph-chan." He said landing behind her and between her and the Sky Bison. He let out a whistle. ''I see baby got bit of a back on her. I'm an ass man so...'', because he spent so much time fooling around one of Toph's sand waves nearly got him so he took to the air. ''Hahaha...feisty too...you remind me of my old team mate it's a shame you couldn't have met her. I think you two would have gone along just fine.'' He said as he nearly dodged the mass of object that was Appa.

''So the air beast wants to play huh? I think I might have spent too much time screwing around here. I'll let my clone deal with you two. '' He said as a pillar of sand erupted behind him.

''Remember Toph...if you decide to join me feel free too. I just hope you don't mind sharing.'' He said as he disappeared in the column of sand.

Within the confines of the library the foxy angels had as of yet found their target. ''Considering the size of this place it could take us hours to find the Avatar."

"Looks like we're going to have to keep our eyes open for them then." Naruto remarked before the sound of voices echoing occurred. He stopped them with a hush as he began heading towards the nice.

''We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down!

''Wait a minute! I recognize that extremely annoying voice!'' Azula said as she paused. ''That's the voice of the buffoon that travels with the Avatar.''

''You mean the guy with the really hard head?'' Ty Lee spoke up as Azula glanced back at her with a look that pretty much read 'what the hell'? ''My Chi attacks didn't work on his head.'' the girl said sheepishly as Azula sighed and face palmed.

"Looks like they're talking with a spirit." Naruto said as the bird like form of Wai Shi Tong appeared, eclipsing the group in his large shadow.

''You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes.'' the spirit angrily howled.

''You don't understand.'' Sokka started, ''If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library.'' he said referring to the all the knowledge on the Fire Nation burnt by Zhao in the previous year as he searched for a weakness to use against the Water Benders during the Siege against the North incident. ''They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information.''

''You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies.''

''We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love. '' Aang pleaded but the guardian would have known of it.

''And to protect what I love I shall do what must be done and end your lives.'' He said spreading his wings as he ready himself to attack. But that was interrupted as the spirit's sharp and piercing screech echoed throughout the room. Landing between the Gaang and the spirit was Naruto in a crouching position, a kunai drawn and over his shoulder as the tip was currently covered with fresh blood.

''I'm afraid I can't let you do that spirit. If you kill the Avatar I can't have my heart to heart talk with him.''

"So you were planning on attacking our homeland on the day of the Black Sun." Azula said as she saw the Gaang paled at this proclamation. "Unfortunately your best chance of ever hoping to win this war was ruined by the loud-mouthed water peasant. Suffice to say you blew your only chance at victory.''

''You human insects! Your kind only knows how to kill and steal. I'll take from you so you'll understand my pain.'' He said as round about on the three fire nation denizens.

''You won't lay a feather on my precious ones!'' Naruto cried out as he used the Almighty Pull and slam the Sprit into the ground before he could charge.

Naruto turned his attention to Aang. "I didn't think we would come face to face as enemies so soon. I remember when someone said the Avatar arrived and pointed in your direction. The first person I saw was a tall and imposing Water Tribes warrior. Then he walked away and the person pointed you out and I have to say I was quite surprised." His response caused the three fire Nation girls to giggle while Aang fumed at Naruto's statement.

"I thought you were our friend. I thought you understood just how much damage the Fire Nation was doing. You fought with us during the Winter Attack on the Northern Water Tribe all those months ago."

Azula's eyes widened in surprise at this proclamation leading her to wonder just what Naruto was up to?

"For my own reasons I fought to protect them. There are things going on much bigger going on than this strife between the nations. The fact my advice to you all those months ago seemed to have fallen on deaf ears proves that you are far from taken your title seriously, but before our inevitable fight let me ask you this question. Had I not showed up to save Azula in that abandoned village and she surrendered what would you have done?" Naruto asked the bald kid who blinked in confusion for a while.

"She would've been turned over to the Earth Kingdom as a prisoner why?" He asked and didn't even notice the small scowl on Naruto's lips.

"Oh really? So you would've taken her to a prison in the earth kingdom and left her at the mercy of her interrogators, not knowing what would happen to her right?" He asked and Aang nodded. Azula was wondering where he was going with this as did her friends and the female water bender. "You are truly naïve if you believe that everyone sees the world as you do. Since this war began countless lives have been lost at the hands of the Fire Nation. A war started by a man whose mad scheme has spelled nothing more than a century of bloodshed and tears. That man's descendant you planned on turning in, do you think that by turning her in to an enemy nation that they wouldn't take revenge on her? That they wouldn't inflict pain on her or even go as far as to use her as breeding stock to create some of their own fire benders as a secret weapon?''

This point brought up had shocked everyone into realization, even Azula herself. The thought had never crossed her mind; even the possibility of such a thing would have never come to her mind. The mere thought of losing at something was something that was not a possibility at all for her, but now with seeing someone with Naruto's power out there that possibility seemed all the more real. ''And what about her friends? What if they came and try to save her and you captured them as well? Surely if you are supposed to bring balance to the world and lead the world's people that you should know all about war and how people think should be well aware of this. Would you have cursed them too the same fate as her as well? Do you really not know how female prisoners are often treated by the enemy? I could tell you now if you have turned in Azula-hime to the Earth Nation she would be well on her way to being nothing more than some men's' broken toy to take our their frustration and sick desires on.''

Sickness...that was what the feeling the princess was feeling in the pit of her gut. At this moment it was really brought to her attention how much her sex mattered. From a young age she was a prodigy, so she didn't have to struggle or fight to prove herself like some of the female soldiers in the Fire Nation army. She was simply another master fire bender and a member of the royal family. Being a woman never really had an effect on her performance nor the respect she commanded. But now she found herself reevaluating some things as Naruto continued his speech.

"Th-that can't be right... they would never." Aang tried to protest Naruto's facts. He couldn't believe or grasp that people could be that horrible.

''Open your eyes Aang! I understand that you were raised in a pacifistic culture, but you can' just default to your culture if you're going to be the bridge of the world. In that case let me give you another example. Surely Katara knows what could happen to her if she was ever caught and imprisoned by some of the more unsavory people of the Fire Nation. Have you spent this entire time traveling with people and trying to end this war without truly learning about the people around you; understanding the darkness people are capable of? Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, or even Water Tribe...all humans. All capable of cruelty and many other things. No matter which of these women are captured as war prisoners they would've been tortured and raped every day behind bars by both male prisoners and even the security guards. Hell in even the extreme cases this hold true for men and even children.''

''You're wrong! People aren't the cruel monsters you say they are! I refuse to believe people would treat their fellow human beings like that!'' Aang naively countered.

A disappointed look came across Naruto's face. ''I wish I can believe like you do Aang. I had the same fate in people once, but there are always going to be those who wage war. I've witnessed what people are capable of. I did not believe in killing people and I too thought that I could talk people and abolish their hatred with my words. I thought I could redeem a person who I thought of as my brother, but it took him almost killing me to open my eyes. The culmination of everything I went my entire life had culminated in that moment.

I fought and struggle as an orphan whose parents gave up their lives to protect them to prove I was someone. I fought against the solitude and contempt of my home village and was thought as nothing more than a bad omen; as a powerful spirit seen as a monster was sealed inside of me. I wasn't hailed as some hero and loved by my title or reputation alone. I understand the cruelty of the world and spend years earning my respect and titles.

Its made me realize I can't put my own selfish desires before the good of the world. So tell me, if you do confront the Fire Lord do you have what it takes to be done?"

"If you're asking me whether or not I'd consider killing Ozai, the answer is no; I will not use my powers to take a life." Aang replied somewhat sharply, a small tone of offense presence in his voice.

Naruto sighed, "Let me bring up a hypothetical situation then. Say if there was a man that has prayed on women and he's been let go at least twice and he continues to rape them? Twice now he's been given the chance to repent and he refuses to do so? Do you capture them, only to risk him escaping and this time killing a woman or do you end his life and break this cycle once and for all? And please don't give me that, no better than that person is nonsense. That is demeaning and downright ignorant to compare someone who kills a rapist who relishes in pleasure from harming young women. Would you compare a parent getting revenge for someone callously murdering their newborn as being just as bad?"

"It isn't right. Deciding whether or not someone has the right to live. I'm no killer, there's always a better way to handle things."

Naruto shook his head. "Isn't it your job to do what's best for the people of the world? They might not take so kindly to sparing the man who has continued a century long war. If you don't have enemies now, I'm sure you and your loved ones who have to worry about the vengeful cries of people who felt their honor was tarnished or those who are grieving. Would you deny them that Justice?"

"What kind of Justice is revenge?" he vehemently argued. "Its seeking a person out to cause pain and it doesn't change what happens. Its just a means of justifying killing itself?"

"Call it what you wish, but not everyone can be reasoned with. You have to understand, in my time, we didn't have spirits as guides or judges. Where they were in my time, I can't even begin to tell you, but I do knowt that some people simply can't be reasoned with. Some people are simply just too far gone, consumed by the very hatred they use to fuel them. In this life or the next, whatever happens I will be willing to meet my judgment for any real sins I have committed, but until then I will not give up on doing what I feel is right. Whether or not I will be judged by the forces of this world is not something that bothers me. Because what good is it being a human being with free will if you aren't making your own decisions? When I was about your age, I made the conscious choice not to give in to the idea of fate controlling everything, or else I wouldn't be here now. I chose to be something more than everyone thought I could be. Life and all of our beliefs, whether by the mysticism or our man made theories is something that has more than one answer, or at least that's what I believe."

Sokka stepped forward ever so slightly, a questioning look upon his face that showed more curiosity than ill will, "So you're willing to accept a judgment of a higher power, but also apply logic to the situation instead of blind fate?"

Naruto chuckled at that, "I think I may have misjudged you a bit Sookka, yes, that is indeed what I'm saying." Naruto turned his attention to Aang. "If you wish to continue down your current path then I'll have no chance to stand in your way. Short of you killing me Aang I will always remain an obstacle in your path." he remarked, unsealing the Samheda and holding it against the recovering spirit's neck.

''Shishishisi...'' It echoed.

Aang's eyes widen in horror and fear as did Katara's and Sokka's when they saw what he was going to do. "No don't do it!"

''This Samheda of mine...she likes draining those of energy and tasting blood. So you have to make a choice, your beliefs or what's right?'' The way Naruto spoke it, challenged Aang made it sound like an insult instead of the usual reverence or begrudging respect that the air bender was used to. ''Will you show me you have what it takes to be a leader to the people or will you run away again?''

The three Fire Nation citizens watched, sitting on the edge of every word and action. They were well aware Naruto's latest question was more or a less a trick question and they were waiting to see what he was going to do.

''You were a savior right? You were like me so you know this isn't right? It isn't too late! You can use your power to help me stop this war!"

''I'm sorry, its too late for that!'' Naruto said as he plunged Samheda into the body of the spirit.

A look of anger appeared on Aang's face. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yelled. Naruto just stared blankly at the boy and then pulls the blade out. Wan Shi Tong stop screeching and passed out, her spirit returning to her body.

"Why are you doing this?"

''Because there is no choice. We both can't be right, we both can't pursue the same goal, either way, no matter who wins, someone has to lose."

Naruto then pulled out a new scroll and unsealed a chakra rod and a multitude of piercings. If the Avatar and his friends were just doing to stand there and looking dumb and not attacking him, even when he took time to basically spill his whole life story then he might as well get something done. Picking up one of the rods he stuck them into the spirit's body as it convulse and screeched in pain.

''STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!'' Aang screamed as he charged at Naruto only for him to raise up his hand and blow him back with a Shinra Tensei. Forming a hand seal Naruto summoned a multitude of Kagebunshin and gave them the mental command to add the piercings to the immobilized creature's body. Once all the piercings were added he used his Rin'nengan to bring the spirit under his control.

''As you can see I can bring beings under my control. You stood by and let this happen. You could have done something but your own weakness held you back. To be honest this spirit really isn't useful for anything.''

Hearing Naruto speak about casually murdering the spirit was the last straw as Aang felt the rage in his body build up and his arrow seemed to glow a little. ''I wonder how my clone I left with your earth bending friend and your pet is doing. To be honest I was always curious on what Bison meat tasted like.'' Upon hearing this Aang couldn't take it and the arrows on his arms and head as well as his eyes glowed white. Katara and Sokka saw Aang go into the Avatar State and looks of hope appear in their eyes. "Alright the Avatar State! Now you're gonna get it tough!" Sokka said triumphantly and pointed at Naruto who ignored him and kept his gaze on Aang.

The powerful force of wind caused the books to fly off the shelves and the nearby objects to float and twist around the cyclone Aang created. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee used their hands to protect their faces from the debris flying past them as they retreated back a bit to not be caught up in the wind.

"Now let's see how powerful the Avatar State really is." Naruto wondered as he jumped backwards as he went into Sage Mode. ''Show me...show me the power the people of this world fear yet worship at the same time.

The clone Naruto made stood high above the desert on a platform of sand. Being the lazy bastard he was he waved his hand every once in a while to send a wave at the girl while he was using his other hand to form a giant sand hand that was currently choking the air bison.

He watched the earth bender stomp on the ground and make a pillar of sand shot to reach to him he formed a blade of sand shaped into the form of a sphere with flame of designs and launched it at the nearly completed platform causing it to break and send the girl tumbling down. It was amazing just how fine-tuned he was able to adapt to these abilities thanks to the bit of Bijuu chakra he had gained all those years ago.

"Face it Toph even if your Earth Bending is the greatest in the world I hold the advantage in Desert."

''Don't dismiss me...'' Toph shouted as went back into another stance. Compressing the sand tightly into spherical shapes she launched them at the clone only for them to explode into mist upon contact with the sand shield.

''So after coming to the conclusion that sand waves, spheres, and columns don't work on me...the master of the desert, have you realized this is pointless?''

''The hell I will? I won't stop until I kicked your ass!''

''Sabaku Kyuu...'' The clone remarked as the sand erupted around Toph forming her in a cocoon and hoisted the girl in the air. She let out an audible amount of screams and curses. Both their attention was then drawn by Appa's loud roared as he was currently being trapped in some nets and being stolen by Sand Benders.

''Hey let me go!'' Toph shouted as she tried to break free in response to Appa's roar. She couldn't sense what was going on, but she could hear what she assumed were sand benders making off with Appa.

Toph wasn't able to do a thing as the cocoon of sand squeezed her until she lost consciousness. The coffin slowly descended to the ground as the sand gently laid the girl down. He walked over to the unconscious girl over for a few moments to make sure she was not getting up. 'Sorry Appa, but this is among the hardships that Aang has to face to see if he's ready to fulfil his duty.'

The original found he was currently evading a series of air blasts destroying book shelves and damaging the walls of the building. He was then struck by a powerful air blast that sends him skidding backwards and stops before he nearly falls over the edge. ''Do you hate me? Are you angry? Channel those feelings into power. Let me show you how a master of wind attacks. Fūton: Daitoppa!'' A destructive burst of wind blasted into Avatar Aang who increased the size of his wind barrier but the force from the attack ripped through it and sent him flying back into a pillar.

"Aang!" Katara cried as she saw the last hope of the world crashed into the pillar that was collapsing. ''Come on...stop toying with me already. Stop trying to hold back your anger and fight me. If you can't even fight for some spirit how can you expect to fight for the people of this world? Bansho Ten'in!'' (3) Using the Heavenly push's counterpart he used the force of the gravity to pull the Avatar and toss him into another pillar. The room began to shake and sand started to pour from the cracks.

"Ah! If they keep this up they'll destroy the place!" Sokka yelled while debris fell from the ceiling and Momo screeched and clung the water tribe warrior's head.

''I have to say I am quite disappointed it. You don't even seem to have control and let yourself slip into this state under emotional distress. You have a long way to go. I'm convinced now more than ever that the people of the world need to stop relying on prophets and take their lives into your own hand.''

"Silence. What you have done is unforgivable." Said the Avatar as his voiced was echoing along with the Avatars of the past. Hundreds of distinctive voiced blurred and mixed into one. ''Your presence here upsets the very balance of the world. You the one who sides with a denizen of the Fire Nation whose quest for domination will upset the balance to the point it won't be fixed. So I have no choice but to end your life.''

This proclamation of death was met with various reactions of shock and horror. If there was one thing Air Nomads were known for then it was their rather passive and evasive natures along with their value of life. So having this boy who didn't even want to embrace his destiny talked about ending someone's life to which in any other situation would be assuring the situation was all the more tense.

''Then bring it!'' Naruto shouted as he formed a Rasengan and charged at the Avatar. His spiraling sphere was rammed into the Avatar's air barrier. The two powerful forces struggled for a moment until Naruto's Rasengan crumpled and he resulted in him being sent flying back. Recovering he was able to dodge a mini-tornado as the Avatar chased after him. A powerful gust of wind sent the blond flying in the air.

The Avatar brought his hands down as several ceiling blocks were brought down with the intent to crush Naruto. Raising his hands up above him and with a cry of Shinra Tensei he was able to slow down the falling rate of the object and move out-of-the-way before it crossed him. Forming a chidori Naruto sped down the corridor and was about to strike when the barrier lit ablaze just before the chidori struck.

Yanking back his slightly singed hand Naruto prepared to protect himself when the Avatar extended his hands and thrust in forward in an explosive burst that consumed Naruto who fell to the ground in a flaming heap. Avatar Aang then began charging a fireball as he prepared to finish the job.

Azula and the others were about to interfere when Mei Ling appeared, extending her hands and blocked.

''What are you doing? He's about to be killed!" Mai exclaimed, shocked Mei was going to stand back and watch Naruto die.

''He's your friend isn't he? Why aren't you helping him!'' Ty lee cried out as Mei's head dipped slightly.

''It's going to take more than that little show to put Naruto down." She answered using the very hand seals that Naruto had shown them years ago as a means for the group to have their own mean of communicating.

''Aang! Stop this isn't you! Don't do this!'' Katara pleaded with him. This wasn't the boy she knew; the one she had found in the iceberg. ''You're not a murderer!'' That moment of distraction that Katara's words brought was all Naruto needed to counterattack.

A dragon composed of lightning erupted from Naruto's mouth as it crashed into the air barrier, drawing Aang's attention and forcing him to dispel the attack to force him to defend himself as he focused his power into his barrier.

''You let your others fight your battle? Letting yourself be controlled by your predecessors and forsaking your principles in the process. Like I said before I'm disappointed. It's time I put an end to this.'' Naruto said as he shushined above Aang as he channeled chakra to his feet to stick to the wall. ''Shinra Tensei: Seiatsu" (4) Channeling all his power into the blow he blasted the Avatar towards the ground as he charged up a Futon: Rasengan. The attack managing to rip through the barrier as an explosion of and chi caused the library to begin rumbling again.

Recovering from the battle slightly singed and tired Naruto glanced back at the unconscious Avatar as he could feel the building starting to sink. ''Damnit...we caused too much damage and this place is coming down. It's time to go...'' Naruto said as he shushin over to the girls. ''Tell the Avatar we will meet again. That is if you all make it out alive.'' he told them as he shushined him and the girls to the surface. ''Well that was fun? So did you girls enjoy yourself?'' However what the blond received was not what he was expecting as each of the girls slapped him the blond pretty hard on the face.

''What the hell was that for?'' he asked rubbing his stinging cheek.

''You idiot...to think we were worried about you.'' Azula voiced the thoughts running through her companions mind. ''We actually thought you were going to die for a moment.''

''Sorry about that...'' he said rubbing the back of his head. ''I wanted to see how strong I would be against Aang in the Avatar State. Suffice to say I underestimated him; as he is now he isn't a threat, but if he ever learned how to fully master his powers he might actually be able to give me a challenge.'' He explained then paused as he realized something. ''Hey what the hell Mei-Ling? Why did you slap me? You knew I was going to be okay!'' He asked as the blonde shrugged.

''I didn't want to be left out.'' she sighed with a cheeky grin.

"Either way the state of how things are is quite sad. The three of you were content to observe, but I'm curious, what do you feel about the mistakes and atrocities the Fire Nation has committed?"

While the three girls did feel irked about some of the things Naruto said about their home, it wasn't as if he was lying. They couldn't refute the fact that most of what he described was based on information that he himself had personally witnessed before and after he had left the royal capital apparently.

"You're not one to lie and if there is anyone's intel I trust is yours. Either way I'm curious to see just what this plan of yours you seem to be investing in."

"Trust me Hime I promise you that by the time this war is over new glory will be brought to the Fire Nation."' He said with a foxy grin to which Azula turned away as she didn't want him to see her flustered.

Mai then walked over, arms crossed as she also spoke her mind. ''Just because you're strong sensei doesn't mean you're still not human. You have to understand we 're going to worry about you so keep that in mind next time you get into a fight.'' she said giving him a small glare.

Naruto however took her hand in his and gently stroked it. "Aw I'm sorry to make my presence student. How about I show you a few things to assure that I can take a lot of punishment?''

Mai's face lit up as the way Naruto took the sentence could be taken wrong in so many ways. Just as Ty Lee was about to add her own statements Naruto found himself being tripped by sand. Being suddenly yanked off his feet by one of the elements that he would never considered being used against him, well if one considered the fact that said element belonged to one his paths, he was unable to react with the speed and gracefulness expected of him causing him to latch unto Ty Lee's wrist and crash back into Azula who latch unto Mai leading to the group of four to fall into a tangle mess of limbs.

This led to somehow Naruto's face squeezed into Ty Lee's bosom, his right hand latched onto Azula's rear and his left hand on to something else just as squishy and soft. Giving a few soft squeeze of what was in his hands more out of reflex then being a pervert resulting in soft moans. Once everyone finally took noticed of what happened, each of them shifted themselves to get away from the other. The girls cheeks heated up as they covered their bodies with their hand with looks of disheveled-ness and embarrassment.

''I...it wasn't intentional I swear!'' Naruto cried out as he started to turn red in embarrassment. Before the girls could react Naruto quickly made an excuse on checking to see if the Avatar's group survived and dashed off.

He managed to head back just as the roof of the Library vanished under the sand. What he saw next gave way to anger. . The sight of the Avatar blaming the earth bender for his pet being stolen.

''How could you let them take Appa Why didn't you stop them!'' he demanded in outrage.

''I couldn't! I was fending off this powerful sand bender! So there wasn't anything I could do.'' Toph loathe-fully admitted.

''You could have come to get us! I could have saved him!''

''I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. I doubt I would have been able to escape even if I wanted too. The guy entrapped me in the cocoon while Appa was kidnapped by the sand benders so there was nothing I could do.''

''You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! And how could Naruto have been out here when he was inside fighting us! I think you just let them take him without even trying to fight them!''

''How dare you!'' Toph snarled. ''After everything I've done to help you would dismiss what I'm saying as some lie!'' to mirror her emotions the Sang began to violently shift.

''Help! Some help! All you care about is doing what you want to do! You've done nothing but made rude comments and complained since you got here. You proclaim yourself to be the greatest Earth Bender in the world yet you can't even handle a single Sand Bender! Why don't you just go home!'' He yelled and that was when Katara's and Sokka's eyes widened. Deep down the core of Aang's rage was being increased by everything that had happened today. Naruto's words had stung not to mention the added anxiety of someone else out there who could easily kill him at any time and at a whim. Then there was also his predecessors hijacking his body and almost making him kill someone; the very thing that was against what the monks thought him and was his own moral code. Everything left him hurt, confused, and just lost so all that he channeled into blaming Toph as he was having trouble trying to come to terms

"Aang that wasn't necessary for!" Katara chastised while Toph remained silent for a few minutes clenching her fists to the point where her knuckles popped and the ground around her shook violently which startled the group. An angry yell escaped from Toph's mouth and she struck Aang in the chest with a sand blast that sent him flying past Sokka and Momo and he hit the soft sand hard.

''Aang, stop it! ''Katara chastised him. ''You know Toph did all she could. I believe she did everything she could to save Appa. I mean, why would she let him be kidnapped when that would mean spending days walking through the desert, which she mentioned makes her feel uneasy? Don't you think that doesn't make sense? There's no telling how long is going to take us to get out of here now so why risk something like that?''

''We'll never make it out of here! We don't have enough water for four people to last us for more than a day.'' Sokka began panicking.

''That's all any of you guys care about: yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not! I can't believe how heartless you're all being.''

''Heartless? HEARTLESS?'' Toph erupted with anger as she blasted Aang back with a sand wave. ''Like you're one to talk! You don't even care that this guy could have killed me do you? That psychopath joked about brutally murdering people, but I suppose you don't care about that either, so you know what! FUCK YOU! Find a new Sifu!'' Toph shouted as she angrily stalked off.

Naruto then watched as an angry Aang morphed his staff into a glider and left his three comrades to fend for themselves while he went to find Appa's trail.

"Aang is far from ready. As he is now he's not fit to be the bridge of this world."

''Sokka why are you standing there? We can't just let Toph go off on her own out there.''

"Look Katara." Said her brother as he looked real conflicted at the moment. "Toph is a strong girl and can take care of herself, but we can't afford to waste any time. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba-Sing-Se not to mention Aang's the only one who can change things so...'' he was cut off as Katara slapped him.

''How could you be so heartless?'' Katara cried out.

''Me? Hey I'm just stating the truth! We agreed to help Aang defeat the Fire Nation and with the knowledge we have now our chances have increased exponentially. If we miss this chance there's no telling what could happen?''

''Well I'm not going to turn my back on one of our friends. So you can go and tell the denizens of the Earth Nation, but I'm not just going to abandon one of our friends.'' she said taking off after the Earth Bender.

Speeding off ahead Naruto managed to cut off Toph before she got too far ahead. ''It's a shame really. When people blame you for things outside of your control.'' He said to which Toph instantly jump back and get into a fighting stance. ''I'm sorry about earlier I didn't expect things to happen the way they did."

''You...'' Toph growled as she narrowed his eyes. ''This is your fault'' she roared at him, sending a vicious sand wave at him.

''I didn't come to fight...'' He said shushin behind her and out of the way of the attack. ''My wind will rip through the sand, so any attempt to attack me is pointless. That and can you really say you've recovered from your last fight.'' he paused for a moment before prompting. ''Anyway I'm here to talk with you about something beneficial to the both of us.''

"Talk? TALK!" She screamed out the last part. "Why should I talk to you? Because of you I've lost the only friends I had? So why should I bother listening to you?''

''You're not as alone as you think.'' He said shushining away as a panting and exhausting Katara caught up. It was obvious considering her background the hot sands of the desert were getting to her. Living in the frozen climate of the Water Tribe all her life, the sun was particularly hell for her.

''Sugar queen? Why are you here? Did you come to blame me as well?''

''No Toph, Aang was wrong. I know you did everything you could...'' she said then let out a gasp and moved into a fighting position upon seeing Naruto.

Katara begrudgingly dropped her stance knowing that in a desert environment she didn't even stand a chance. "You made the wise choice, especially if you and the others plan on getting Appa back from the Sand Bender bandits. Not to mention they wouldn't hesitate to kidnap young girls and sell them on the market!'' That particular statement sent a shiver down their spines so the girls relented. "Though, I suppose I should get to what I wanted to discuss with you while I'm here."

''So talk!'' Toph barked out, still pretty pissed from the situation.

''I have question so you might as well answer them truthfully. I hate having to use interrogation methods on such cute girls.''

Toph let the comment wash over her as she remembered the blond's earlier flirtations, but Katara who was not ready found herself flushing. Naruto had indeed been friendly in the past, but never had he flirted or made a pass at her previously so she wasn't sure how to react. Considering the only guys she had prolonged experience around was her brother, a guy who turned out bat-shit insane, an earth bender of rather ambiguous behavior and Aang her romantic options and experience were rather limited so to speak.

''Toph-chan, you seemed to react rather angrily when the monk told you to go home. I'm curious as to the reason why?''

Toph lowered her hands a little as did Katara. "Because it was more like a prison than a home." Toph said as memories of her life started to come to the forefront of her mind. ''I was born blind and because of that my parents have treated me as a helpless child. Nearly every moment of my life they have kept me under the scrutiny of guards, teachers, or anyone on their payroll. No matter where I went I lacked privacy. I could hardly recall a time I was given a chance to leave the compound let alone explore the outside world around me. I was never even allowed into the city. Do you have any idea what it is like to be in a place that you feel that you don't have any freedom of your own?" She then explained how she learned Earth bending up to how she met the rest of the Gaang.

''A child from noble blood growing up as a tomboy. It appears you and I have a lot of common. As I am a child of noble blood and your struggles sound like a lot of what my mother went through.'' He said gaining her interest.

''You're of noble blood as well? Well which of the four nations do you descend from?''

''I'm a child of water whose ancestry traces back to the old times. Though my home has always been the Land of Fire. Do you sense any deception in my words? I heard your unique sight lets you see many things. So maybe you can see the truth as well?'' He asked as Toph focused intently on him.

''Well Toph?'' Katara asked as Toph mused over what she heard for a bit.

''He's not lying. His heart beat didn't become irregular at a single word.''

''So you know you can trust me. I have something else I want to say, but there is something else I have to ask.'' He said as he locked eyes with the Water Bender. "And as for you I can see the contempt and hatred in your eyes when I mentioned the Fire Nation and their questionable actions. Those eyes...eyes of hatred...I recognize them all too well Katara.''

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Said Katara as she averted her eyes away from the blond.

"I know more than you can possibly comprehend." Replied Naruto as he closed his eyes. "A man I once called brother allowed himself to become consumed by revenge. His name was Uchiha Sasuke and his actions led to death of thousands because he couldn't let go of revenge. His hatred of his brother built on a foundation of lies transformed into a hatred of people who hid the truth which then became hatred of an entire village unaware of the truths simply because they existed. He was willingly to murder thousands of innocents who were clueless in what he thought would honor his revenge. That is what happens when you let revenge take control of your heart. It twists and perverts you into a shell of your former self. So think long and hard if this is the path you wish to follow?

But the question is what will you two do when this war is over? Toph? Will you return to that prison that was your home? Katara? Do you even know what you want to do with your life? Have you ever wondered? Has anyone ever bothered to ask either of you about your hopes and dreams? About what you want to do when this war is over? Because once this is over and you walk your separate paths you will find yourself walking aimlessly as you drift away into the obscurity of history. As you both will be nothing more than just another bender of a generation.''

Toph found that she was gasping lightly as Naruto touched her cheek. Whipping away a solitary tear as his words struck a chord deep inside of her. The fact that once it was over she would be nobody. That once she had earned recognition then what would she have? Nothing but loneliness to embrace as she drifted through life alone.

''You can join me...both of you. I can help you both find a purpose and a gift that no one else would be able too.'' he spoke sincerely as he turned to Katara. ''What about you Katara? Do you really desire being another tribes-girl who just becomes a mother or simply just another bender? Wouldn't you like to be able to help people? I mean really help people and make a difference?''

Deep down he could see both of their emotional turmoil and he felt for them. ''So if you two give me some time I can give you both what you want the most.''

''And what would that be?'' Toph asked as her brow raised in interest.

''For you Toph it would be the gift of true freedom and even the ability to see.'' He said as Toph was stun into silence. Despite her gift there were time Toph wondered what it would be like if she could truly see. To be able to see people, shape, and colors. To be able to see how everyone else viewed the world and to finally have people stop dismissing her as a helpless little girl.

''And for you Katara...I could give you the chance to see your mother.'' He said as the girl's legs gave out from under her resulting in Naruto catching her, which flustered her a bit. Being in the hands of the stronger and taller male almost made her nearly missed what he said. ''...kay?''

''It...could you...could you really do it?'' She asked with hopefulness in her voice as her eyes became wet with fresh tears.

''Of course...I wouldn't toy with you like that. I'm surprised this hasn't been brought to your attention before. Surely the Avatar could have easily done this.'' He said as he helped her to her feet.

''And...what would we have to offer in exchange? I doubt you're just doing this of your good will?'' Toph asked him, wondering just what game he was playing at.

''To have you at my side. Simply at that...'' He said as the two girls began blushing. ''Okay...let me rephrase that.'' he said with a sheepish grin. ''I meant I want you to join me and the others. Now I know you two have problems with Azula and her friends, but I'm hoping we can put an end to this war nonsense. I want to speak with the people and have them come to realize, to come and understand this is their world. This is the people's war and should be fighting it instead of relying on one person to solve all their problems. That they should be able to unite. Water Tribe and Earth Nation. Benders and the non-benders. Warriors and Archers. Hell I can tell you that I'm sure there are even people in the Fire Nation who are probably sick of this war. Wives mourning over the loss of their husbands and Father tired of bearing their sons due to the madness of the royal family.

I believe that if enough people unite we can bring an end to this meaningless war. It's the people themselves who can bring a great change. That this cycle can be broken and repaired instead of relying on one person to fix the world. If you have a magical fix button in human form then people themselves will never be able to solve problems on their own. Have you all considered what will happen in a few generations? There are no more Air Nomads and eventually someone might get the bright idea to end this cycle permanently. Even if Aang is to father children it will be centuries before one can hope to begin restoring the Air Nation.

In other words do you know what that means? That Aang's wife and possible children will have to put up with assassination attempt after assassination attempt on their lives not to mention under the scrutiny of the entire world and will have to bear with the fate and balance of the entire world. That if the child doesn't come to term will having to deal with the hate and scrutiny of the people or if the child takes after the mother and not the father? Would she be emotionally strong enough to handle that?

So many things people don't think about and just jump ahead without worrying about the result. So think about my offer and keep these with you.'' He said pulling out several Hirashin Kunai and handed them three each.

''What are these?'' Katara asked as she looked them over.

''These are called kunai,'' Naruto explained. ''...a custom-made kunai when thrown will alert me and teleport to you instantly. So if you girls ever find yourself in trouble just throw one and I'll be there to help you.'' He said as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a massive jug of water. ''It looks heavy but I have a special seal on it that makes it as light as a feather. There is enough water in here to keep ten people hydrated for ten days.'' He said as he placed down the heavy and daunting looking jug. "Be sure to take care of yourselves.'' He said kissing Toph on the left cheek and Katara on the right. ''See ya.'' He said disappearing in a yellow flash and leaving the blushing girl to his thoughts.

Katara found herself so confused about her feelings. She didn't know what to make of Naruto. On one hand her first impression was a kind and talented person who had befriended them up North. He seemed sincere in wanting to help them and wanted to do what was best for the world. Then there's the fact of what happened, of turning against them and essentially betraying them to join with the Princess of the Fire Nation, their enemy.

If he was completely loyal to the Fire Nation why did he help protect the North and fight against the soldiers? Then there was his friendly demeanor just now and the fact he seemed like he wanted to help them. The whole thing was confusing.

Her cheeks began to burn thinking about his flirtations. And his words and how logical and sound they were? Did the people really depend on the Avatar too much? But then she thought about her grandmother tales of the Avatars and how great they were and how they were forces of good and balance. Though she shuddered as she remembered the scene in the library and how Aang in Avatar state tried to kill the blond. And not to mention what else he said. She had never really thought about what she was going to do with her life beyond helping Aang. It also left her to reevaluate her feelings on certain things. It also had her questioning the emotional depth of her feelings with Aang and if she could handle falling for him and dealing with everything it entailed.

Toph felt just as confused as she tried to come to terms with the offer. Being offered the ability to see and a purpose. Being able to also deal with other things she never thought about. Like having a reason to pursue a romantic relationship. It was something that never really crossed her mind until this moment. Tomboy or not she was still a teenage girl with hormones after all and being shown interest by a guy bolster her self-esteem a bit. It also made her want to experience a world without war and to finally be embraced and accepted for who she was by her parents without being coddled like a child. With that in mind Toph was considering taking up the blond's offer.


	3. Information and Bounty Hunters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto employs the service of a bounty hunter.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000000

Story Start

00000000000

After spending the majority of the day trudging through the desert, the Gaang had managed to find the desert benders. Tensions were a still a bit high between Aang and Toph, but Katara's pleading along with the fact that if they wanted to get out of their alive they needed to work together. But then one would begin to wonder if this mended rift would last.

The leader of the sand benders was an older man, bald head with a beard by the name of Sha-mo. ''What are you doing in our land with a sand bender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe. ''

''We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison earlier today had been stolen and we have to get to Ba-Sing-Se. '' Katara explained hoping maybe they could get some help from these sand benders to get into town. Just then a younger sand bender next to the leader steps forward and raises his voice and clenches his fist.

''You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer!'' he asked in outrage.

Toph's eyes narrowed at the sound of the young sandbender's voice.

''Quiet, Gashuin. No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality.'' he rounded on his son.

''Sorry, father.'' the boy said submissively.

Toph's eye widens upon realization of who the young sand bender is."I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa.'' Toph informed the Gang.

''Are you sure?'' Katara asked Toph who nodded.

''I never forget a voice.'' she confidently remarked.

Aang takes several steps towards the sand-benders and brandishes his staff threateningly. ''You stole Appa!'' Aang stated angrily. ''Where is he? What did you do to him?''

''They're lying! They're the thieves!'' the boy dumbly tried to throw suspicion off himself.

Aang swings his staff down and obliterates a sand sailer with a blast of air. ''Where is my bison? You tell me where he is now! ''

The sand-benders watch in shock as Aang swings the end of his staff upward and destroys another sand sailer. ''What did you do ?'' Sha-Mo cried out to his son in fright.

''I-It wasn't me!'' the boy continued to deny.

''You said to put a muzzle on him!'' Toph exclaimed, remembering the words she heard before she lost consciousness.

''You muzzled Appa!'' Aang cried out in rage as his eyes and arrow glow as he begins to enter the Avatar state. He twirls his staff around and demolishes one of the few remaining sand sailors.

''I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!'' he finally admitted.

''Tell me where Appa is!''

''I traded him!'' the young sand bender cried out frightened. ''To some merchants! He's probably in Ba-Sing-Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!''

The air around Aang slowly began to pick up and spin around Aang as he fully enters the Avatar state, pulling in sand and creating a small tornado. ''Just get out of here! Run!'' Sokka grabs Toph by the shoulders and pulls her away from Aang. Toph, Sokka, Katara, Momo and the sand benders all flee for their lives.

"Damnit, twinkle-toes is going berserk! Isn't there anyway to calm him down because if this goes on then we'll all die!"

''Aang you have to calm yourself or I'll stop it for you.'' Naruto uttered as he entered the fray.

This had gotten the air bender's attention when he saw the blond. "You!" the unearthly voices of Aang echoed as one. "You're the reason Appa was taken in the first place! I suppose Toph was right about you. Now you shall pay for getting Appa stolen!"

''In your current state of mind you're far from being able to fight me." Naruto calmly stated as Avatar began to fly towards him. Several hands of sand shot out of the ground through to which the Avatar cleaves them through with his staff.

Calling upon Steel release Naruto covered his arm in steel as Aang's staff clanked against Naruto's arm with enough force to kick up the sand smoke causing the other members of the Gaang covered their eyes and face as Debris kicked up all around.

The smoke cleared and Naruto and Aang were at a standstill. Aang's staff whipped through the smoke and was about to strike at Naruto who maneuver and cast of the metal shell from his arm and imbued them with chakra. Detonating the smell metal bits Aang was just able to cover himself in an Air Sphere before the force of the attack sent him flying back. Halting from the force Aang prepared to counter as Naruto readied himself to switch to another chakra nature.

The two opponents were so focused on each other they didn't notice the water bender make her way over there and grab on to Aang's wrist.

''Aang snap out of it! This isn't you! Stop!'' she pleaded with him. Aang looked back; his expression was consumed with anger and hate, but is only met with Katara's sad expression. ''Don't do this please.'' Katara then brought Aang into a comforting and motherly hug as the winds behind Aang began dying down. Tears stream from Aang's glowing eyes as the wind finally dies down. Aang leaves the Avatar state and lets his head rest against Katara.

''You have a long way to go Aang. If you want to hope to fight me on an equal ground you have some thinking to do." Naruto warned as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Down below in caverns under the sand long hidden by time a ball of wood began to crack. An ominous chakra began to bend in a space in an abandoned temple. Time and space itself bent until a tear opened. Exiting the rift a young man with deep russet red hair and Onyx eyes stepped out.

"Finally I found you…sensei."

A day had passed and Naruto found himself relaxing and enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. Having to travel alongside that noisy tank was distracting. He didn't know how the others could find themselves resting in that normal contraption. Looking up at the moon high in the sky he was entranced by its presence, its power. Focusing intently images of Yue began to enter his mind. He wonder how the exotic beauty was right now. A small smile graced his lips as his ears twitched. ''How much longer are you going to hide away Mai-chan?'' he asked as she stepped out from one of the trees she was spying on him on. ''Couldn't sleep huh?''

''You try sleeping in a tank. The noise is nerve wracking.''

''I suppose...but in close quarters you can enjoy messing with people for some fun.''

''That explains why it's been quiet.'' Mai said as a smirk appeared on her face. ''You know if anyone else attempted to prank Azula they would have gotten a lightning bolt to the crotch.''

''She loves me far too much to do that, even if she would feverishly deny it. I'm glad to see I had such an effect on her that Ozai's teachings have made her into an unhinged psychopath. I suggest we wait until we're in a more suitable location before we completely play catch up. Until then that gives me some time to modify a few classics during our journey."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I see some things never change."

''Hey now who was the one who helped me the prank with the dagger and the blood berry?'' he asked with a toothy smile as Mai rolled her eyes.

''That's because you tricked me into helping you talking about how I would have to wear my bathing suit and show it off to you in your room.'' she said turning her face to the side to hide the burning look on her cheeks. ''Something only an utter pervert would do.''

Naruto only chuckled, ''Hey I think we would both win on that front.'' he said as she sent him a glare. ''Oh come on your sensei just wanted to see how much you grew up." He said before dodging one of Mai's knives.

"It boggles my mind that someone so strong and wise one minute can be so perverted the next." she dead panned.

''Hey someone has to add joy and laughter to this brood session. Now come on you sure you don't want to show off that swimsuit some more?''

''You only just want to see me parade around in my swimsuit which for one I still don't see how that's a win for me considering...'' the words were left in the air as a hurt looked formed on Naruto's face.

''I am a gentleman Mai.'' he said with a mock pout. ''I would never take advantage of you. '' he said with a mock look of hurt.

"So you say." She dryly remarked as Naruto opened his arms in a gesture as if he was expecting a hug. Letting out an exaggerated sigh she walked over into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. There wasn't anyone else in the world she would trust to casually hold her like this. Despite his lewd jokes and teasing Mai knew that Naruto wouldn't abuse her. This feeling of warm and safety was one she had long missed.

"Reminds you of the past doesn't it?" he asked as he stared up back at the moon. Soon enough he felt a heavy weight against his shoulder. Looking down he noticed Mai had nodded off. Bringing up his hand he brushed her cheek as he watched her sleep peacefully. ''Goodnight Mai-chan.'' he said as he closed his eyes and nodded up as well.

The following morning he had found Azula in one of the tanks meeting rooms with Ty Lee and began conversing with her. ''I'm just saying a few days off wouldn't hurt.'' Naruto suggested as he and Azula were discussing what to do next.

''Come on Azula we're tired. Naruto's right we can always catch the Avatar later.''

''We don't have time for this. The Avatar could inform the Earth King about the Solar Eclipse not to mention we also have to find my brother and my uncle. We don't have time to waste on needless time distractions." '

''Even if we do catch up to them then what? If we keep going at this rate we won't be at top performance. Quite frankly I'm tired of the dried rations and I need a bath.''

''Look if you're worried about it I can just have a clone follow the Avatar, the other track your relatives, and two more gathering information about things going on behind the scenes. That way we can all kick back and relax and let things happen without lifting up a finger. Now doesn't that sound a lot better than trudging endlessly through this empty expanse like a bunch of bastards hoping we get lucky and run across them?''

With a huff Azula relented. Naruto's argument was sound and though she wouldn't admit it she was dead tired on her feet. After having spent the last few nights planning with minimal sleep a day or two to relax would do her good not to mention it would get Ty Lee to stop whining. ''Alright you guys win. We will take a few days off to relax.''

''Whooo-hoo!'' Ty Lee cheered as Naruto chuckled.

''And now for the hot springs.'' Naruto said as the three women looked at them in confusion.

''Hotsprings? There's no land marks that suggest this area has any land composition that would support such a natural occurrence.'' Azula pointed out.

"Well I can always make the hot springs using my abilities to shape the land. '' he said as he turned his attention to a patch of land. ''You girls go ahead and get your clothing. I'm sure I'll be done by the time you get back.'' He said as he began excavating the land. By the time the three had returned large bodies of water were being formed side by side. One was a cool and refreshing looking drink of water that looked chilly and the other was steaming and looked inviting. ''Welcome ladies to the hot and cold dip where you have a choice between a cool refreshing dip or relax and let your muscles unwind in the hot relaxing lake.''

''You know if we can train him to cook, do massages, and clean he would be the perfect man.'' At that statement both Azula and Ty Lee looked shocked wondering if they just heard right. Did Mai just crack a joke?

''Or we can let these magic fingers of mine do the job.'' he said wiggling his fingers.

Mai and Ty Lee both readily volunteered only to be shot down by Azula. ''Now girls let's be reasonable about this. I think it's only fair I go first being royalty and all.'' she said, not even trying to hide her triumph grin. Each of the girls was in their beach outfits.

First was Ty Lee in her stylish white bikini top and short skirt and red shorts underneath.

Mai in a red top that tied in the back and red skirt that reached to her knees with gold trimming and Azula in a maroon top and bikini with a long skirt. All three of them were lying on red colored towels as their bodies were shading by umbrellas. All of them were completely rested and unwound from Naruto's massage whom speaking of which floated on top of the water of the cool water of water in a pair of orange swimming shorts. With a yawn he moved and stood up right as he swam to the edge. Getting a towel he dried himself off as he joined Azula on her towel. ''So what are you thinking about?'' he asked as she mumbled something. ''Hhm?''

''Nothing...absolutely nothing.'' she answered with a blissful look. Azula couldn't remember the last time she sat down and thought about nothing or the last time she was able to unwind and truly enjoy herself.

''You should really take a break more often Azula. You shouldn't overwork yourself or you'll end up burning yourself out, pardon the pun." He finished as he went over to Ty Lee to see how she was doing.

''Hey...''

''Hey...''

''Whatcha doing?''

''Just thinking.''

''I bet...''

'''Hey Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''So Naruto during your travels did you manage to find yourself a girlfriend?" she asked as she twirled her hair with one of her fingers.

"I had encounters, but I haven't had any long lasting relationship. With all the traveling I had to do I really couldn't become attached to anyone." He answered and wondered if any of his clones made any progress?

The application of Yin and Yang allowed the wielder to participate in wonderful feats. Sho, the first of the clones was a person with remarkable tracking talent. Three days had passed as he went from town to town to track down Iroh and Zuko. Finally he caught wind of them in this latest desert town as he entered a bar where the old man Iroh began a conversation with a man as they started to play Pai-Sho.

Though before Sho could learn that much too man interrupted. Both were members of the Earth Nation, with long flowing black hair and grey eyes. One looked like an experienced warrior while the other looks more like an administrator with his ridiculous long mustache that hung down. Hired by Lao Bei Fong to retrieve his daughter, Master Yu an Earth bending master and a resident of the upper-class Earth Kingdom town of Gaoling and instructor of the Town's Earth-bending Academy and Xin Fu, former promoter and host of the underground Earth bending Tournaments were now hunting the fugitives for some strange reason instead off retrieving the girl they were hired to retrieve.

''I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!'' the one without the mustache said interrupted their game.

''I knew it! So it seems you two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!''

''I thought you said he would help!'' Zuko hissed to Iroh who just looked competent.

''He is. Just watch. ''

''You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold .''

''Gold?'' One of the men in the bar parroted.

All of the men in the bar look up at the mere mention of the word 'gold.' Several of them pull out knives and approach the group around the Pai Sho table.

''Uh… Maybe we shouldn't. '' the one with the mustache said realizing just sort of seedy establishment was.

The two men jump in front of Xin Fu. The earth bender spins around and delivers a reverse roundhouse kick, bending a rock from the ground which knocks the two men away. Master Yu enters his stance and bends the earth underneath one of the assailants, causing him to sink into the ground up to his neck.

Xin Fu found himself handling a group of sand benders. He lifts one in the air with one hand and holds back another sand bender with the other hand. Xin Fu promptly kicks any other sand bender that comes near. He twists his waist and throws the two sand benders he's holding. One goes flying and smashes into the wall behind the bartender. While this was going on Zuko, Iroh and the Pai Sho player ran out of the building.

Xin Fu and Master Yu held their stances. The two of them have both knocked out nearly everyone in the bar, but have let their bounty escape. Xin Fu growls and punches both of his fists down, causing a pillar of rock to shoot out from under one of the downed sand benders. He yells as he flies through the window and hits a palm tree.

Sho continued to trail after his targets and gained information. Apparently the old man was the Grandmaster in some sort of order and there was another grandmaster now in the hands of the Fire Nation. Also the other two Grandmasters were traveling to other locations. It was then Iroh began warning them about Naruto and Paths and how the blond was priority number one in threat level apparently. Once the man announced his attention to make his way to Ba Sing Se Sho slipped away with the information he needed in hand.

The second, Ni had also arrived to a bar. He was looking around and trying to see who seemed like they were competent hunters. Snapping his finger to get the Bartenders attention Naruto took a seat and placed down a few gold coins.

''Hit me with the heaviest stuff you have.''

''Ya sure about that buddy? This ain't no kid stuff were talking about. This is pure cactus juice mixed with whittle root seeds.''

''Trust me I can handle it...'' he said as he waited for his drink and looked around until something caught his eye. It was a young woman with waist length black hair whose hair style reminded him of Ino's as it covered one of her eyes and half of her face along with a topknot that was kept up with a skull-mark headband. Her outfit consisted of a dark brown sleeveless bounty hunting dress that hugged her figure and with matching tight pants and boots. She also had a pair of fingerless gloves that stopped to her biceps and on both her shoulders she wore red coiling snake tattoos. To complete her look she wore grey eye shadow that brought attention to her eyes. ''So who's that vision of loveliness?'' he asked as the Bartender placed his drink on the table.

''She's a bounty hunter. Her name is June but I wouldn't recommend talking with her. The only interest that drives her is money. I wouldn't recommend approaching her.'' the bartender said as Ni consumed the drink in a single gulp. He then placed a couple of gold coins on the counter. ''Keep the change. Oh and send the woman another of whatever it is she's now drinking.'' he said as he approached her only for a man to bump into him and spill his drink.

''You little shit. You spilled my drink so I want reparations.''

Ni snorted, ''You're joking right? You bumped into me! Just because you think you're bigger than me you can intimidate me out of my money you have another thing coming to you.'' he said as the man snapped his finger and several other bar patrons stood up.

''I'm still not paying.'' Naruto said as the man threw a punch to which Naruto merely craned his head out-of-the-way. ''You're too slow~'' Naruto taunted as the man threw punch after punch. Naruto then leaped over the man and with his arms thrust out he grabbed the man by the neck and threw him overhead into a wall upon landing on his feet. ''Whose next?'' he asked as the patrons all began charging at him only for Naruto to throw up his hands and with an utter of 'Shinra Tensei' sent them all flying leaving the rest of the bar goers speechless. ''Sorry about that this should pay for the damages as well.'' the blond said as he exited the bar and waited right outside the door. Sure enough a few minutes later the bounty hunter exited the bar. ''Looking for me?'' he asked garnering her attention.

''That display at the bar was pretty impressive but there is something I'm curious about. Just who are you and how are you capable of doing what you just did? Last I heard the Avatar was a young boy and looking at you now nothing suggests that.''

''I would hope not.'' Ni said with a grin as he extended his hand. ''Naruto Uzumaki, warrior and philosopher, but call me Naruto. And may I know the name of the fetching bounty hunter?''

June smirked and brushed her hair back. "The name's June. I take it you're interested in my services?''

''Yes...I need of someone who is a tracker and knows the area. '' He said as she leaned against the wall.

''I see...that doesn't explain what you did in the bar.''

''Give it time and you might be privy to my secrets, but I can assure you I'm not the Avatar or an air nomad. I'm just one of the last practitioners of my arts. All I ask is that you take this job and I'll pay you handsomely.'' He said as brought out an old tome. ''This book is sought after by many practitioners of history. I heard there are many who are willingly to pay a cart load of gold to get their hands on this.''

''Not my usual payment method, but considering how dry business has been I suppose I can take this job for this compensation just this one time. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes I need to go get my companion.'' she said as Ni nodded in understanding. A few minutes passed when June returned with a creature that was a breed between an Anteater, a star-nosed mole and something else the blond didn't quite recognize. These weird animals were just yet another thing that reminded Naruto just how different this world was from his besides the other obvious many differences.

''So um...what is he or her exactly?'' he asked trying not to offend the woman.

''She's a Shirshu and her name is Nyla. When I was a little girl my father gave her to me and she's been with me since. Isn't that right my little snuffly wuffly?" She cooed, scratching Nyla behind the ear who in returned purred and nozzles her master.

'Hhm she seems gentle despite her appearance. I can't wait to see her in action.' Naruto thought while June pulled Nyla towards Naruto.

"Nyla this is Naruto. He's our latest contractor.'' She said while the Shirshu lowered her head to Naruto's level and sniffed him a couple of times. Afterward she nudges his hand meaning she wanted to be rubbed so Naruto rubs the side of her muzzle making Nyla growl softly.

''Hhm she appears to like me.'' he said as June looked on amazed.

''I've never seen her take to someone this fast. In fact she's never acted that way to a stranger.''

''Huh that's curious? What does she usually do?''

"She'd strike you with her tongue which has poisonous barbs on the tip and paralyze you." She said with a grin on her face while Naruto looked to the animal with a raised eyebrow. ''Her sense of smell is second to none. She can track a rodent to another continent so whoever you're looking for we'll find them.''

''Well aren't you a joy to have at parties then.'' He said as he stood up and took something out. ''Hey June, catch.'' He said tossing her a kunai to which she caught.

''What's this and what am I supposed to do with it?''

''A special kunai that allows me to teleport to its location on a whim regardless of where I am at the world. Observe.'' He said pulling out one and tossing down the street as it stuck into a wanted poster. In a flash he zipped over to her amazement. June had never seen anyone pull off the short of speed the blond just had. Then he disappeared in a swirl of wind and popped up right next to her startling her.

''Just what in the world does that?''

''Like I mentioned before I'm the practitioner of a lost art it would take me quite a bit of time to explain this and I'm sure you wouldn't really care for all the details. Anyway I have to go for now so I'll meet you at the town's edge at noon?'' He asked as the woman nodded. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and unsealed a scarf.'' Your Shishru can track people by familial relations correct?''

''It's not as correct as tracking the person themselves, but we have experience in that department.''

''Alright then I'll leave this scarf with you. Until then...see you then.'' he said taking up her hand and kissing the back of it as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

''That Naruto guy is interesting isn't he Nyla?'' she said softly scratching the head of her companion. ''Something tells me things are about to get interesting.'' she said as the Shishru growled in agreement.

That night the group of five returned to the Tank to get something to eat. As they were enjoying their first day of vacation something happened to derail that. A messenger hawk from the Fire lord arrived.

"New orders I take it?'' Mai asked as Azula burned up the letter.

"Yes!" She replied harshly. "It appears that we are to take down Ba Sing Se."

Ty Lee looked thoughtful for a moment. "But didn't your uncle try that once?''

"Yeah..." Azula answered as she turned her back on her friends. "But due to the fact that he lost his son, my cousin, in that battle he forced everyone to retreat from the front lines."

''Oh right...I'm sorry.'' Ty Lee said with a crestfallen look.

"Its never easy losing a loved one." Naruto said as he paused then thought about it. ''Still I can't believe your father expects you to do something your Uncle, who was in his prime and a famed General couldn't do? While I understand there were emotional circumstances that played a factor it would be foolish to think that they haven't improved on their defenses since then and that's not even factoring the Avatar in all this. Where is your father while all this is going on?''

''Probably at the Capital city back in the Fire Nation.'' Azula offhandedly remarked.

''And since he got involved with this whole war effort he hasn't left once? Then again I keep forgetting this isn't like the old times." Naruto's mind began to wonder as he thought about the Shinobi Era in where the Generals actually had enough grace to be on the battle field to direct and not sit comfortably in the capital. "After banishing his son to think he would send his only daughter, into an enemy nation while he sits on the throne. I would think he would do something more to back up his claim as the strongest Fire Bender in the world or lead his troops instead of demanding they put their lives out on the lines. It seems plenty of leaders of this world rather sit on their ass instead of being more proactive. At least you're out here fighting with the troops so you can see war is hell. A smart leader may be averse to taking part in the front lines, but a good leader would do what is necessary to relate to their people and inspire confidence.''

His words were striking a chord in Azula's mind. It related to something she was told a long time ago. On how the best leader is a strong leader. That power was everything, that was what the private tutor her father hired while he was too busy being the fire lord taught her. How she was repeatedly thought that those with the power deserved the right to rule. That a true warrior would burn down any enemy in their path. So why wasn't her father out there proving his claim as the most powerful fire bender? Why he didn't show the world his power and hunt down the Avatar to prove the might of the Fire Nation? Sure there were those who argued the man in charge on the front lines is foolish, as a general was supposed to direct from the line but surely her father would have no bending equal besides the Avatar?

Her thoughts were quite conflicted, reasoning between the positive and negatives of the Fire Lord actually taking place in battle, but then one would argue why banish one heir and have the other on the front line? Would the same reasoning not pertain to them? After all what if something happened and the Fire Lord wouldn't be able to father children or passed away when the child was too young? Who could they possibly trust not to try to gain a leg up and praise from higher-ups or power as a bid for the throne? That one uttered sentence planted a seed of doubt and made Azula wonder if the Fire Nation's interest were in the hand of an inactive leader? One who wasn't out there fighting and would only grow weaker due to said inactivity. One more along the sides of herself.

000


	4. Ba Sing Se!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Ba Sing Se the traveling Quarter begin their machinations!

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000

Story Start

000000000

Seeing Ty Lee in motion was always a wondrous thing to see. How graceful and athletic her movements were and how miraculously quiet she could be when she chose to be. It was as if she could literally walked on air with how nimbly she was walking along the steel floor.

Naruto approached her, asking her where Azula was and she pointed him in the direction of where she last saw her. The Fire Nation princess informed Ty Lee that she was retiring early tonight as she wanted to think about some things.

In fact Azula was currently meditating, surrounded by candles that were rising and falling as she breathed in and out simultaneously. She was trying to make sense of everything she had learned over the past few days while relaxing her mind.

While Azula was raised to be a perfectionist Naruto's teachings and kindness had tempered her. She began thinking back to the moment when Naruto had transition from bodyguard to friend. With her mother gone there was no one else that could do her hair the way she liked it. The way the servants did it was far from her liking and of course her father couldn't be bothered with such a trivial manner. Azula hadn't realized how much she'd liked the way Mom did it, with the oils and perfumes and patient, gentle combing, until it was gone. After Mom left, everything had been too fast and too rough.

That was until Naruto had taken over. It took him a few times but Naruto eventually picked up on how to brush the way her hair mother used to. His gentle and playful and reverie was a sharp contrast to the silent and nervous fumble of the servants who would try and brush her hair.

0

''Hey...gold coin for your thoughts?'' Naruto asked as he entered the chamber.

"Hello Naruto, is there something you need?'' Azula asked, opening her eyes as Naruto sat on the soft silk sheets of her bed.

''I was wondering how much about the war do you know, I mean besides the Fire Nation perspective."

''There is only so much I can tell you. To be honest I never gave it much thought beyond what I was thought. Year after year, fresh new faces marched out to carry on their duty as the soldiers found themselves cheered on by the crowds as they carry on with the Fire Nation's campaign."

''Can you honestly indorse everything that's going on? The senseless pillaging and killing? The loss of an entire culture over a senseless campaign of death and destruction I mean surely the Fire Nation could have spread its culture without the senseless killing."

Azula paused as she began reflecting on Naruto's words. In another time she would have been affronted by Naruto's words and strike him down for speaking against the glory of her nature, but this young woman was had her heart tempered by the man's kindness.

Azula studied Ty Lee's movements closely as the latter twisted in the air, her braid flipping around as she performed an aerial somersault. Ty Lee straightened just as she began to descend, bending her knees to absorb the impact. After a momentary pause, Ty Lee stood upright again and bowed.

"That's how it's done," Ty Lee smiled at Azula.

Naruto and Mai were training in the background, the former instructing her in the use of projectiles. Azula had rebuffed Naruto's offer as the training Naruto was offering had no applications that would help in her fire bending.

"My turn!" Azula declared. She was confident she could replicate Ty Lee's movements perfectly. After all she was a Firebending prodigy who mastered knew many difficult forms. Her body was limber and toned, inasmuch as an eight-year-old's could be.

As Ty Lee tried to warn her friend about how to perform the move correctly Azula merely waved off the concern.

Ty Lee had submissively sat down on the ground as Azula took a spot where she could begin her run. When Azula judged her speed was great enough, she launched herself into the air. As her feet left the ground, Azula began to pull herself inwards. She was able to complete one somersault before she realized she misjudged her height and would hit the ground.

"Azula!" Ty Lee's cries had drawn Naruto's attention. He shot forward with great speed and threw his arm out to catch her as she was about to hit the ground.

"You alright little Princess?" he asked as Ty Lee let out a relaxed exhale.

"I…I would have managed it…" Azula forced out. Her knees felt weak as she realized she was alright.

"Of course, but I wouldn't be a good body guard if I allowed my charge to get hurt now would I?"

So much had changed since then.

''Do you really believe if the Fire Nation had managed to conquer everything that you'll find peace and prosperity? There will always be revolts and people who will resent the actions of your Nation. That this world unity that your nation is pursuing only leads to peace for them and no one else. During the course of this time you're telling me that the Earth Nation hasn't given any reasons for peace? It's been close to a century and I don't see how any decent leader could accept this state of turmoil for their subjects.''

''Offers of surrender and compromise were repeatedly ignored for the last decade. The Earth King dismissed all of our offers of peace, as he sits upon his throne, in his high walled city while his people starve around him. Every envoy had their body returned in a box, but that does pose a concern. It is what you brought to my attention earlier. The Avatar will most likely ally himself with the Earth Nation and that might give them the edge to fight us on even ground. The Avatar is too idealistic to realize the revenge that the two remaining nations would want to bring down on us. There is a chance that Water Tribe and the Earth Nation might unite against us to placate their need for vengeance. I won't ignore the fact my people have taken many innocent lives so who's to say they won't do the same in return?"

Slowly but surely Azula was becoming disillusioned by the all-encompassing pride of being a royal member of the Fire Nation that blinded her for so long. Her father's ideals and Naruto's teachings had waged inside her mind. Her desire for perfection and order made her question all this senseless Chaos and what would be left for her to rule if everyone kept killing each other and destroying the Nations.

''The people of this nature is suffering and something needs to be done. New leadership needs to take the reign of these nations."

Despite the epiphany the Fire Nation Princess was still hesitant. From an early age she was taught that all one needed was pride and power. She had experienced so much that showed that her father's teaching were flawed as Naruto was living proof of a powerful person who was compassionate.

"I'll give your way more of a try.'' she said taking his hand as he hoisted her up. ''What do you have in mind?''

''I heard about several groups of warriors and other rebels making their way to the Earth Kingdom. The thing is we can ambush them and steal their identities and sneak into the Earth Kingdom and head off the Avatar; essentially we would be killing several birds with a single stone.''

The following morning Naruto and the foxy vixens as he took to calling them; much to Azula's annoyance and Mai's dismay, though Ty Lee seemed to like it, they had gathered outside a forest as they readied themselves to track down the group of warriors that Sho spent the night tracking.

''So are you even sure that we can even use their disguises? I really hope you aren't going to have us running around all day, only to find out we can't use the identities of any of the groups we manage to run into to.''

''Aaw come on now my cute little student, have you no fate in me?'' Naruto asked, a mock face of sadness on his face. ''I'm sad now; I think I need to hug...and snuggle for a few minutes.'' he said extending his arms and wriggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh you're such a pervert." Mai said as she turned her face as she did not see the grin on the blond. "It's because I'm your student that I know not to have that much fate in you."

Naruto let out a mirthful chuckle. ''Oh come on now Mai-chan, you're just too easy to tease.'' He said in between his laughter as he saw Mai give him a small smile in return along with Ty-Lee. "So I hope you girls are ready. The plan is to cover a lot of ground today. Now you three go on ahead and I cover the rears...er rear.'' he corrected himself only to dodge a fireball.

Meanwhile with Ni and San had managed to track the Avatar who was crossing the Serpent's Pass. Aang found himself looking into the eyes of the beast that was lurking in the waters of the Serpents Pass as he found the reasons why the path way was named as such. He then saw that Katara made a path of ice with her water bending to save their new friends, consisting of the Kyoshi warrior Suki who outside her Kyoshi warrior geisha modeled outfit and along with the pregnant Ying and Tahn a young married couple they tried to cross the path that would bring them one step closer to Ba Sing Se.

The child air bender then knew that he had to protect them to get back on Katara's good side. Since the incident back in the desert, she just seemed to put a little distance between them. Though he did try to ask many times on why she was being like this toward him? He would never get a straight answer from the girl in general and it did annoy him slightly.

Katara then saw a chance to hopefully delay the giant serpent as she froze apart of the beasts body that is still in the water. Which did not really pan out as the beast just freed itself with no effort on its part. It was here that the water tribe's girl saw that she stood no chance against the ocean beast.

Meanwhile further out the ocean was the Yin and Yang clones path were riding on top of a giant turtle. They took sight of the Avatar group. The original said they couldn't have fun after all.

The Gaang were becoming tired of defending their new friends while at the same time getting them across the frozen waters. Katara then was starting to feel a bit fatigue as she was using every water bending skill she had not to kill the beast. But to drive it away from them and get some much-needed rest before going to Ba Sing Se. However it did not seem that luck was not really on her side as she saw the giant Serpent was going to slam its large tail on her. Only for the force of the blow to knock back the beast a few feet by Aang as he fell back into the deep waters before resuming its attack. Only for a pink blur l to collide with the body of the giant serpent and using this one chance; Aang along with Katara made their way back to their friends where it was safe for them once again. However the moment they reach land once more, a loud roar was heard behind them as a giant three-headed serpent towered over the guardian creature of the path.

The Gaang then turned around to see Ni and San who were is sitting on one of the high grounds; the latter with sitting cross legged with a silly grin and the former with a cold and calculating indifference. They could easily be mistaken for brothers, one with Black hair and pale skin with the opposite adorning pale with hair and dark eyes with tanning skin. "We are the Second and Third, extension of Lord Naruto's will." The more serious of the two spoke.

"In other words its out turn to have fun with you." The other chirped childishly as his twin had to resist the urge to face palm.

Meanwhile with copy Naruto and June they were in a forest tracking down the scent of his descendant. ''Different time? Are you serious?'' June asked in disbelief, despite the growing amount of evidence that would support the blond's theory.

''Yeah well, unless you have a better theory there isn't much I can tell you anyway how are we doing on the distance from our target?''

''She's quite a bit of distance from our current position. I would say about several villages over and maybe the expanse of a small region. I have to say you're pretty damn lucky to have the person you're searching for on this side of the continent.'' she said as Nyla hopped over a fallen tree.

''Well like I said I'm still trying to get used to the general area. If you wish I might be able to teach you some of my techs, the minor ones in fact. I've researched a seal that will force my chakra into a person's body and help them awaken their chakra system. I mean people can bend an element so it means they have the potential to use chakra in some form.'' The two of them continued talking as they continued covering more and more distance.

June then looked to Nyla who saw the fur start to frizzle. "Looks like we have some company. We might have bandits in the area. If you don't mind I wish to check to see if any of them are the bounties I have been tracking.'' June informed him, bringing about out a scroll that showed a group of men along with 16 more with him. "This is without a doubt one of the largest hauls I've had and I wouldn't mind a little help.''

''Since you've been so kind to aid me, despite being paid and all I guess it would rude of me to ignore a lady's request. Count me in.''

''Good...those strange skills of yours could come in handy.''

''If anything you are quite distracting,'' she stated as an amused smirk formed on her face. In response to her teasing statement Naruto pouted.

''Well jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence.'' he grumbled as they arrived at a small camp where the bandits were staying for the night as all of them looked a bit drunk while the others were just plain asleep. Seeing this opportunity June whispered into the blond's ear saying that they have to quietly, take out the still unconscious drunks. Naruto just waved her off with understanding as this was the easiest way to deal with enemies in state and found it to be very he decided to use a shunshin jutsu to get around the awaken drunks before knocking them out.

"That was rather boring." Said Naruto as June began tying them up. Placing a seal in a tree the two of them retreated back to town to collect the bounty before making their way back to tracking Naruto's descendant.

''Not bad for someone you were just going to use as a distraction?'' Naruto asked with a grin as he saw the bounty hunter leans in closer to him.

To this June gave the blond a playful smirk. "Well I must say that you are a perfect partner, Naruto." June complimented as she saw the blond raise his brow. "I have partnered myself with others. But I was the one who usually did the work, while the other person expects payment for watching."

"Yeah well that's just the laziness of this generation. Apparently everyone wants to count on others to solve their problems for them." Just as Naruto was going to walk in the indicated direction he found that June pinned him against the wall with a seductive smile on her face.

"Allow me to show you how much I want to thank you." June said as she claimed Naruto's lips with her own. After all she was a grown woman with needs and since she usually worked on her own she hadn't much time to develop romantic entanglements, only taking time off to take care of certain needs until she was back on the hunt again.

A few days had passed as the original Naruto and the Foxy Vixens found themselves tracking the group known as the Kyoshi warriors. From what Naruto had gathered from Ni and San who toyed around with the Avatar's group before decided to retreat and let them go due to the arrival of a small Fire Nation scouting vessel coming into the horizon they would be reaching Ba Sing Se any day now.

Sho continued to keeping an eye on Iroh and Zuko, the former easily tracked thanks to Iroh's precarious fondness for Tea also noted they were on their way to the Earth Nation Capital and the copy Naruto continued on his little adventure with June.

''I definitely smell what can only be a woman's scent. We're not too far from their location.'' the blond informed them, ''Ty Lee...stop squirming.'' the told the girl who was riding on his back piggy back style. ''This is the last time you get to ride my back.''

''But if I sit still I can't see everything. Besides I like riding you,'' she said without realizing how dirty that sounded. To her credit it only to her a few moments to realize how that sounded before she started blushing furiously and tried to correct herself, only for her words to come out as a series of sputters.

Naruto only grinned and said, ''Well if that's the case it's only fair I get to ride you too then.'' he teased her causing her face to heat up like a cherry.

''Will you two quit flirting and focus on the mission?'' Mai remarked, getting rather irritated. For some reason Naruto and Ty Lee's flirting was really annoying her.

''Aaw don't worry Mai-chan. There's room for you too!''

''Okay enough with the jokes.'' Azula told them as she peered through a bush. ''We found our prey...let's go.''

Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warrior addressed her subordinates as she emerged with the air bender's missing pet Appa. ''No sudden movements he's been lost for a while, and he looks like he's hurt. He's shy around people and scared. Stay low, and stay quiet. ''

''I can't believe you found the Avatar's bison. Didn't you just see the Avatar a few days ago?'' one of them asked as Suki nodded.

''Yes, so he probably isn't all that from here. It's our responsibility to get Appa back to him safely. This could be our most important mission yet.''

Turning, she leads the other girls up the rest of the way, pausing at the top of the hill. Appa notices them, and rises to his feet roaring an angry warning.

''Give him some space!'' they back up a pace, as Suki edged in closer. ''Appa, it's me, Suki. I'm a friend.'' she said, walking towards toward Appa, who moaned warily. '' I want to help you. You're hurt. We can help you feel better. And we can help you find Aang.'' she cautiously placed her hand on his nose, and he laid down and closed his eyes in acceptance.

Appa sits among the girl warriors licking the face of one with his great tongue. Suddenly his ears twitch in response to approaching danger, and as he turned about, a bolt of blue lightning fells a nearby tree. Naruto, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee walk up to the top of the hills, reigning to a halt before the Kyoshi warriors.

Azula held out a clump of white fur, ''My, my, you're easy to find.'' she tosses it aside, '' It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet. ''

The Kyoshi warriors stand ready around Appa. The warriors drop as one into combat stances, unfurling war fans and collapsible shields.

''What do you want with us?''

''Who are you, the Avatar's fan girls?'' Azula asked them mockingly as Naruto's mouth dropped.

''No fair Azula! You stole my joke! That's the last time I tell you anything...'' he said with an exaggerated huff.

Ty Lee thought about it for a moment and then brightened up. ''Oh, I get it! I get it. Good one Azula! ''

''If you are looking for the Avatar, you're out of luck. ''

Mai sighs despondently, ''Can we get this over with already?''

Azula shrugged, ''Might as well...Naruto you stay back and watch. This time the girls and I are going to fight.''

''All my life I wanted to see a cat fight and at long last my dreams have come true.'' Naruto cried dramatically as he used his palm to wipe away the false tears.

''Mai...remind me to hurt Naruto later.''

''I'll probably be right there hurting him as well.''

Azula was the first to move, sending a blast of blue fire towards the warriors. They leap to form a shield wall in front of Appa, deflecting the fire blast. Mai and Ty Lee flip forward to engage the warriors in combat. Mai, landing on her feet, produces a brace of throwing knives from her sleeve. With a sweeping throw, she pins a startled warrior to a tree by her clothing.

''You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous. ''Mai spins and throws a barrage of throwing-arrows at a second warrior, who draws a katana and cuts them from the air. She takes a couple of swings at Ty Lee, who nimbly evades her slashes before felling her with a flurry of pressure-point strikes.

Even Ty Lee was getting into the spirit in taunting, as she placed her hands on her hips and said. ''You're not prettier than we are! ''

Suki continues to stand between Azula and Appa, blocking her fire blasts with her shield. Azula's second more powerful blast ricocheted off Suki's shield, setting fire to the tree she had felled initially. As it catches on fire, Appa cowered back from the leaping flames.

''Afraid of fire I see. That's good, that fear is justified! ''

Suki drew her fan, ''Go Appa! Fly away from here! Get out of here. ''

As Appa rises to the sky, Suki charges Azula. The Fire princess performs an amazing horizontal mid-air spin, simultaneously avoiding her thrust and sending her sword flying from her hands to embed in a tree. Suki blocks another fire blast, and then Azula counters her kick and trips Suki to the ground. Pausing at the sight of Suki in danger, Appa turns and flies back to help. Ready to finish Suki, Azula dodges beneath a pair of hurled war-fans hurled at her back, and turns to launch a retaliatory attack. Suki rises to her feet, rushing to wave off the approaching sky-bison.

Suki waves a burning branch. ''Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be okay!"

Clearly torn, Appa finally shies away and flies off into the sky. Smiling in relief, Suki barely reacts in time to block a blast of blue fire with her shield. Staggering backwards, she falls into a battle-stance, unfolding her war fan. The remaining female warriors were about to intervene until Ty Lee cut them off and before they could react, she hit them with a few jabs, blocking their chi and they fell over in surprise.

Some of them stopped in surprise when they saw a few of their allies get taken down so quickly. Mai took this opportunity to strike the non-vital parts of their bodies and they fell over as well.

"This was rather boring." Mai said as she twirled a knife on her index finger while approaching Ty Lee who was fending off the remaining girls and managed to take the rest of them down.

By the time the battle was finally over with the Kyoshi warriors were bound and tied up.

''It's obvious why the Avatar is heading to the Earth Kingdom. The day of the black sun would be a perfect opportunity to attack. Even though we know they know we're aware of the solar eclipse it would still be there best chance in attacking the Fire Nation and gaining an advantage if not outright ending the war. I mean if the enemy leader loses his only mean of fighting then this is your best chance to kill him or her at their moment of weakness. So the best bet would be to cut them off before they contacted the Earth King.''

"Well now for the next step of our plan. Now its time for the three of you can take off your clothes now.'' Naruto stated casually causing all three to react rather comically, a shared look off widened eyes and scarlet faces.

"WHAT?" They all exploded at the blond with a furious and embarrassed look as Naruto chuckled.

''Have you three forgotten the purpose of this attack? Relieving them of their disguises to sneak in.'' he reminded them as all three, and even Azula who remarkably enough looked more girly than she never had adorned sheepish looks.

''Well...of course...it's just that your wording could use better.'' Azula remarked, trying to play off her response. ''It was merely our reaction of you saying that as if you were going to stand there and watch.''

''Aaw...no preview of the wedding night?'' Naruto's teasing was answered in the form of a slap to the back of his head; three times in fact. ''Very well...'' he said as he walked off, rubbing the back of his head. ''I mean the three of you have lovely bodies. No need to feel embarrassed.'' the blond said with a cackle as he disappeared into the woods.

''Being a perverted dope aside I have to admit at least he keeps things interesting.'' Mai couldn't help but admit.

To be honest she was skeptical of Naruto's subtle hints of overthrowing the Fire Lord in favor of Azula taking over for Ozai, but just like before he was softening Azula up and she couldn't help but feel that there was more to Naruto's planning than she was able to figure out and she couldn't wait to see what the end game was.

''Naruto has always proven to be an interesting person. It's like my father said power is anything and I'm sure he wouldn't blame me for only following his teachings and going with the strongest side.'' She answered getting nods from them and they proceeded to change into their new outfits.


	5. His Empress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Azula grow even closer.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Story Start

00000000000

Naruto peacefully meditated as he looked down at the canvas of the landscape. They had stopped by a lake shore where tank made stopped as the strategists worked out the kinks of the invasion plan. He was not entirely alone in this place as he watching the silent beauty that was Mai, wash her hair while wearing her bathing suit. A maroon top and long inferno-orange skirt that showed off her arms, shoulders, and stomach. While she wasn't as bouncy as Ty Lee she wasn't a slouch. She had a perfectly modest and average figure a teenage girl her age would have, with developing breasts and hips that were a bit prominent. To which Naruto found to be really eye-catching in his opinion as she decided to call in his winning bet. The blond in question told her that if she was uncomfortable with doing such a thing than she didn't have to, but the said girl told him that she wanted to do this and inwardly wondered if he would like her figure. Naruto then gave a loud whistle at the girl.

"I need to make sure that I have this image burned in my skull." He said as adjusted his black hakama style pants for no particular reason. He was also wearing low black feet fitting shoes and a shirt he had custom-made to look just like his old sage cloak because it amused him so. As he got a little closer Mai looked up at him, startled for a minute. Which caused the blond to grin at the stiletto wielding warrior while doing a few stretches as his ash grey haori lay on the ground. "So, see anything you like Mai-chan?"

"Hmph, I thought I was the one who would be showing off." Mai retorted as her cheeks turned bright red at seeing her teammate toned body. Bu then a thought came to her mind in seeing him dressed differently. "How come you're not wearing that black coat of yours anymore?"

"I kind of thought it was time for a change." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Now that is a strange-looking bird.'' Mai pointed out as a massive white dove flew to their site.

This caused the blond to stand up from his seat to see the dove began to descend to their place. "...interesting...looks some information has been uncovered.''

Not too far away the Fire Princess was assessing what was happening before her eyes. The fact she was beginning to invoking a sense of loyalty from her troops that was greater than their loyalty to her fathers. It's not that she was not grateful in having the support of her people, but there was a fire in her that was slowly growing different from anyone that she had known.

Naruto had talked her into letting her troops help out any village they came upon. The people of the said villages initially agreed out of fear for their lives due to the nation of cruelty and ruthlessness that followed the Fire Nation army. They later changed their opinions slowly when Azula assured the people would be safe under her rule. To serve as proof of that fact in her words, she had the troops make a symbol of the Fire Nation out of hay as she burnt it down with her fire bending only for Naruto to make a new symbol out of crystal which took the form of a crescent moon within a red circle of flames.

''Azula-hime are you decent?'' Naruto asked as he creak open the door.

Naruto's voice shook her from her thoughts. ''You may come in." Azula said as she watched the blond come in with his smile. "Would you mind telling me why you're in such high spirits Naruto?"

"Which do you want the good new or the better news?" He asked.

The Fire Princess then let out a smirk on her face to which she wanted to know first. "I would like to know the better news first." She said as she saw the blond smirk at her.

"The wild animals that have been plaguing the creatures were hunted down. A few troops sustained injuries by a persistent the Saber-tooth Moose Lion, but nothing that won't take a day or two to heal from. They also helped the village in some of the needed reconstruction." Naruto said as he saw the girl nodded her head. "With the help of one of the villagers who went along with the troops to lead them to that village. He talked with the people there and they have started to support you as a new Fire Nation."

"So what is the good news?" She asked as she saw Naruto lean against the wall of her room.

"I have pin-pointed the exact location of the avatar, pet, and are in the process of completely estimating the defensive power of Ba Sing Se. I do know that the Avatar's group doesn't have a clue about our place and if we move quickly enough we can beat them there by a day.'' He said with his arms crossed. "Have a plan in mind?"

Azula then place her hand under her chin as she thought on this move and thought out many options on what to do with the creäture. "What would you do in this situation Naruto?" She asked the blond who blinked a few times.

"Continue with our plan to deceive the Earth King with you as the Kyoshi Warriors. Information seems rather tight-lipped and the recent Earth King appears to have never traveled outside his own palace. Rumors of shady under-dealings and movements have me believe they have a person hidden in the shadows secretly controlling Ba Sing Se with the king as a figure head. We get our hands on him or her we take control of the Earth Military force...'' he chuckled to himself.

Azula nodded and called for some soldiers, sending them on the errand to retrieve Ty Lee and Mai. ''And that's what we're dealing with basically. You three are going to have to put on a convincing performance until we ring out the ring-leader.''

Ty Lee couldn't help but wonder if they were going in under cover what would Naruto being doing. "So what will you be doing while were in Ba Sing Se?"

Naruto then made a thoughtful expression as he tapped his chin a couple of times before looking to Azula with a serious face. "Remember that report one of your generals spoke of?" He said with his voice sounding serious as his face to which the Fire Princess nodded. "Well I want to go help them with those so-called freedom-fighters that are just plain low lives. But they have great numbers of earth benders compared to the troops that are loyal to you."

"So you're going to go as back up for them?" Azula then began to ask Naruto more about his plan to which the blond nod his head. "Well I hope to hear good news when you return and make sure my troops well be taken care of to."

"No problem hime." Naruto said before making his way where the troops were at. Tapping into Kurama's power it took Naruto only five minutes to arrive at the camp site.

Naruto arrived behind one tent in the camp of Azula's loyal troops to act in her stead as he planned to gain more support for his leader. The Earth benders were strong in numbers against them in a drawn out fight. But there were no threat to himself as he had power over the elements too. He then entered the war council that is the large tent in the center of the camp as he saw the soldiers looking to him with relieved looks on their face.

"Lord Naruto..." Spoke a random general. "I am glad that you have arrived. But where is princess Azula and the rest of the team that went on their own?"

Naruto then sat on the seat next to Azula who was being informed of the battle plans. No one dared to say anything, as their brave princess made it known that he was allowed the sit there if she was not around.

"What information do you have on the enemy?" Naruto asked as he looked at the generals sitting at the table.

General Zhang of Azula's western archers rose up to have his say. "We now know that the rebels have about 3,700 in their ranks." Spoke Zhang as he went on to say more. "But now they hold the high grounds and are in their elemental fields to use earth bending as we march up any terrain."

"Have you found a fertile area to grow our own food supplies?" Asked the Sennin.

Just then another officer stood up from his seat before bowing at the stand in commander. "Our men have found already started to plant some of the needed food to keep the troops feed. But there is only one problem with getting our supplies from the depot to the main camp that is here."

"What is it the problem?" Naruto asked, as he saw the officer start to shake a bit. "Are their night raids that stop the supplies that get here?"

"No that is not the problem Lord Naruto." The officer replied. "The problem is that it takes at least a week for the needed food and water to arrive at the Main Camp."

Naruto then let out a heavy sigh at hearing the distance problem interfering with the battle. "And you say that the Freedom-fighters are on the high ground right? Alright, I want you to call all our troops back stationed in all our based to return to the Main Camp. I will need one person to lead me to the supply depot. Once I have arrived to get the needed supplies to have everyone rested to full strength. We shall-"

Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying as someone spoke outside the war room loud enough to hear them. "The rebels were spotted coming down the high ground and will soon arrive." This made the generals and top officers come out of the war room.

"The enemy out numbers us greatly." the officer reported outside the tent. "We only have 400 troops here as they have 2,300. It's too dangerous to risk an attack."

Just then Naruto came out of the tent. "Victory in battle is not won through superior numbers... Ba Sing Se and this army defeat at the hands of the Avatar has proven that! So remember these feelings and words!'' Naruto shouted as he slammed the massive blade on the ground which crushed the ground on impact. "I, Uzumaki Naruto will crush all those. Who. Oppose. Me!"

Naruto stood on the battle grounds along with his arms crossed and his haori flapping in the wind as he sensed the rebels coming closer. Two days had passed and he was itching for some action as his eyes scanned the entire area. "Ryūsa Bakuryu!'' A massive amount of sand began to raise into the air causing the forefront of the invasion to freeze in their rush and attempt to run away. The wave of sand collapsed and blanketing the first wave leaving them trapped and helpless. The sand then burst into several streams as it formed thick blanketed walls to keep them from escaping.

"Soldiers move in and take the rebels prisoners." Naruto shouted as he saw the soldiers move in on the rebels who tried to earth bend. But found that their bending hindered as the blond used his elements of earth and water to break down the ground and soften it to mud. So they quickly surrendered to the army of Azula that held their lives.

"Why can't you people just leave us alone!" one man shouted as he looked up to the soldiers of Azula.

The moment he spoke these words to the soldiers he saw the man was about to raise his arms to strike him but stopped by Naruto who gave the soldier a heated glare laced with killer intent as it made the man fall to his knees. "If we had left you alone to your own devices." Naruto spoke to the prisoners who looked at him. "I am very sure that you all would terrorize the neighboring village for food or steal from merchants that were traveling. I want to know what your excuse is for doing these acts?"

"What choice do we have!" Another villager cried out in a defeated tone. He was a man in fifties, one of the people who had grown up through during the war through more than one generation's time of the war . "If it weren't for you Fire Nation scum we wouldn't have to do this to survive. All we want is to live in a place without fighting and to have our children be happy."

"Is that too much to ask for in this world?" A random woman asked.

Just then a child stood teenager stood up from the crowd as they looked at the army in front of her people. "Why isn't the Avatar here to save us?" the teen cried out.

Hearing this made Naruto scoff at the notion of someone praying to the Avatar like a god. "What if I told you people that if you pledge your loyalty to princess Azula I can bring you to a place of fertile land where you can live happily, tend to fields of food that can have grown and where you can hold your families close? A place where you will be under princess Azula's protection keeping you from harm from all other outside forces."

"So we're to become slaves to the Fire Nation!' Another rebel had yelled out with defiance in his eyes. ""We'd rather die than to do something as low as that!"

Naruto then looked at the person who said these words as hence more outwardly recognized his presence into the person and made him fall on his knees before calming down. "Are you saying that you would let your children or unborn children die for your own beliefs." He spoke as he saw a few people flinch while a few grabbed their teen children. "All that princess Azula is asking for is your loyalty to her and not the current Fire Nation that is currently being ruled by Ozai. So I ask that you follow the soldiers to this land I speak of and home will be ready for you to enter for the rest of your life."

After saying his words to the fallen rebel earth benders who knew they had no choice to resist agreed to Naruto. As the said blond turned his back on the people to speak with the person who found the supply fields. "When you found the fertile lands that you told me about, did you do what I asked of you?" Naruto asked.

The soldier nods his head at the stand in commander who grinned at what he was going to plan next. "I have done as you asked my lord." the soldier reported as he bowed his head.

"Alright then move out the people to meet at our supply depot." With that said. Naruto then walked behind one of their tanks so that no one would see what he is going to do next and then used the Hiraishin.

Once he arrived at the supply depot by appearing behind a tree nearby in a yellow flash. He then walked into the supply base to greet the soldiers Azula stationed to guard the vital base. "Well, time to use that jutsu Yamato taught me." The blond thought happily.

Near Ba Sing Se the Fire Nation princess was laying down on the bed of the special room in the tank that she ordered built for her comfort when began to show on everything that was happening around her. She then turned around on her bed as she could fire that blazed in her chest rise again. "Creating my legacy that will forever be in history, huh." She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and her mind drifted back to a few months ago.

Azula looked at the blond with a curious look as he just smiled at her question. ''All that stuff about my father being weak you've gone on about. What are you implying? What is going on in that funny little head of yours?''

''Azula anyone with enough information and observation anyone can see your father has an inferiority complex when it comes to your uncle. I believe that is the reason why he banished your brother. He most likely perceived the difference between you and Zuko as a reminder of himself and your uncle. All that power and deception means nothing when you're incapable of living as a human being. How much respect can you really gain with fear? Ruling through hatred and forcing those to serve under you in fear isn't loyalty. The moment someone would be free of you they would take it and sooner stab you in the back then go back to being under your thumb.''

"Then tell me, how would you define a strong empire?"

"Well for one I wouldn't define it with just might. I met and dealt with people who feel that power was everything and it was clear that they didn't care about people, but fueling their own egos. It took many years and it being forced into my thick skull several times that one person does not make a nation. The people are what make the nation great and a nation thrives under a wise leader. A wise ruler would be beloved by their subjects; those subjects who would lay down their lives for the King or Queen, Lord and Lady without a thought. Like the Avatar your father is receiving praises for accomplishments he personally did not do. Countless lives of brave soldiers being sacrificed for the glory of the nation and he gets all the credit. Even you Azula...even you are being mold into the role of pawn, working your ass off while he gets all the glory and praise. War Hero, Proud Princess, and Fire Bending Master Azula would not be remembered over the over-glorification of Ozai. Who alone has nearly single-handily took the Avatar on one on one, a feat I am sure is impressive in itself. One whose potential allowed her to harness ember colored flames. The one who after seizing Omashu from King Bumi did not get her due, but it was Ozai who was praised.''

As Azula listened to his words she couldn't find any flaw in his argument. It was true, every complement she had been given was somehow twisted into some sort of praise for Ozai. All her hard work would be overlooked for the greater glory of her father. She tried to suppress it for so long, but she couldn't help but feel anger at the lack of recognition she had received. Just once she liked people to praise and recognize her...Azula! Not just the Fire Lord's daughter, but the Fire Nation Princess Azula who was putting her very life on the line on the battlefield for the greater glory of her nation. And if this went on she would never go down in the history books for her accomplishments.

''Follow me!'' he said as he took her hand and pushed the tent flap out-of-the-way. All the soldiers were called to attention as Naruto began his speech. ''I have heard words from many of you and they have disturbed me.'' he began as some of the soldiers nervously wondered what they did to set off the blond. In their minds anyone who could talk to Azula as an equal was a scary person, especially considering his penchant for friendly hugs and somehow waking up the next day alive. Rumors and jokes about the princess finally unwinding because she got herself a boy-toy were sparse, except by the bravest or most foolish of soldiers of fear of her finding out and getting a lightning bolt to the nut-sack. Contrary to popular belief this was in fact not intentional and Naruto sneaking up on her and goosing the princess while she was practicing resulting in one unfortunate soldier becoming a eunuch and those gave birth to the rumor of the lightning sack blasting Azula.

''Words of Ba Sing Se's capture would be a special victory for your Fire Lord...Ozai! I'm afraid I have to call bullshit on that one!'' Naruto scoffed at the soldiers around as they gasped at his words and some just narrowed their eyes at him. "From what I see here is that if we can get through the wall Ozai would be the one accredited. Why should Ozai take credit for our accomplishments on something he is not leading himself on?"

Mai then raised a brow at the blond Sennin as she wanted to know where he was going with this. "If that is the case, then please enlighten the rest of us." She spoke with her voice having a curious tone in it. "I am sure the troops also wish to know what you mean by your words and I do not think that some of them liked what you said."

Naruto then opened his eyes as he is leaning his back against Azlua's make-shift throne. "Well I fail to see where Ozai should get the credit for something he has no intention of doing himself." Spoke the blond as everyone around him listen on in interest. "Now as far as I am concerned with this matter, it's Azula who is the one who lead the operation. But I fail to see where her father fits in all the glory when he has not raised a finger as he sits in his throne."

Soon everyone in the camp was now muttering voices of agreement on what the blond said. At the same time those that are loyal were finding themselves drawn to the blond and found themselves questioning their loyalty to the current Fire Lord. "Now I must ask you, soldiers of the Fire Nation this one question." Naruto continued as he saw the troops with the members of Team Fire giving their complete attention to him. "Who sits before us and leading to victory in our Nation? I will tell you who the same person who is putting her life on the line and is doing everything she can for the glory of the Fire Nation! The same person trying to repair damaged relationships so people will come to see the Fire Nation as anything as monster and lessening the probability of an even longer war so all of your chances of returning to your loved ones increase. That person is none other than Princess Azula herself who even confronted the Avatar himself, a feat where not even the supposed strongest Fire Bender in the world is doing to make sure the glory of his nature. Her actions show more heart, love, and courage for her Nation then the Fire Lord so I ask that all you give your support and loyalty to the woman who will lead the Fire Nation into a prosperous, new golden age. All hail Princess Azula!"'

Azula was about to say something in return to Naruto's speech of her being a strong princess. But her calls were silence by the voices of her troops in their support for her. "ALL HAIL PRINCESS AZULA! ALL HAIL PRINCESS AZULA!"

After the troops under her command left to rest for the night found that they were restless after hearing Naruto's speech. Gave everyone a new look on their crown princess as they went to train. But who would have known this night would turn a vocal point in the history books of the Four Nations.

Naruto then turned to her and smiled. "These soldiers have devoted their lives to you after hearing my speech earlier." He said as saw some of the still awakening troops raising their cups to her then closed the flap. "These men and women seen the great things you have done in the past battle and some failures as they accept that you are human. We will fight the Avatar on even ground as we slowly and surely bring those loyal to us under the fold as a new empire will be born from this war. Think about it Azula...a harmonious unity between the nations. Not just an empire where Fire rules over but a unity and understanding between the nations with you herald as one of the ones responsible for this, to be herald as your age as more than just a Princess, but the more befitting title of an Empress.''

Azula did not know what to say after hearing all the things Naruto spoke of. Somehow deep down inside her, she was well aware of the way her father kept her out of his speeches of victory. It really did make her angry as her own people just spoke of how great her father is.

"So what will you do now Hime?" Naruto asked as he saw the Fire princess stand there, her eyes burning.

Azula then took a few breaths to calm herself down before looking at Naruto and let out a seductive smile. "Empress Azula, I like the sound of it already." She admitted before leaning the blond back. "But there is something else I must conquer before I start with the Four Nations and the Avatar." After all this time and thinking Aula had finally come to a decision. She decided it was now or never to act on her feelings.

"Oh and just what is that?" Naruto asked as he pretty much got his answer when Azula wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him.

The only answer she gave the blond was that of kissing him softly on the lips in which he returned. However he then started to glide his tongue along her bottom lip in wanting entrance. After a few moments the kiss broke and she whispered, ''You!'' as Naruto grinned at her answer.

''I see someone has gotten into my Icha Icha.'' he teased. Azula wasn't the most social of people so her reading something like Icha Icha wasn't completely unfounded as she wasn't able to relate or deal with most people due to Ozai's screwed up parenting.

''Shut up before you ruin the mood.'' she said as she pressed her lips against him once more.

Naruto scooped her up in his arms as their tongues fought for supremacy as they went to her room. After breaking apart for air she went outside and told everyone to not come into her tent for any reason to disturb her from talking with Naruto. To which everyone nod their heads as this included her two best friends because her strategies sent even Mai to sleep.

Naruto decided that since he wasn't sure what kind of lover Azula was he suggested they go somewhere further where they wouldn't be heard so doing the Wood Release: Four Pillar Home Technique he took out some storage scrolls and unsealed a comfortable sleeping mat for them to lay on with pillows and blankets. After he finished getting everything ready for the night with his Fire princess, he turned to her as he saw Azula had let her hair down along with her clothes being off as she looked to the side embarrassed.

"Am I...?" She then let out a small yelp as he wrapped his arms around her figure. Azula was remarkable developed, with a soft and various rear that was toned from years of combat training and remarkably perky breasts that was slightly larger than average.

''From the moment I met you...'' he said with a gentle smile as he placed a hand on her cheek in which were soon cupped by her own hand on top of his and seem to let out a purr. "I always thought your beautiful Hime." he answered as they lay down on the mat with one arm across her breast and the other covering her lower area. It was remarkably cute sight to see the confident, control, and sometimes even cold Azula looking so vulnerable. Her face began to heat up a scarlet red and seemed a little scared, a side of her he had never really seen. ''Azula...'' he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. ''I won't hurt you.'' he gently reassured her as he got up to undo his clothing.

Azula blushed a the sight as Naruto began removing his shirt after taking his haori off to show a well-toned torso which resulted in Azula letting out a gasp at what she saw as he undid his samurai style pants and his black low shoes off. Because she had never once seen one before and only had what she heard to go off of what the blond was sporting underneath his pants intimidating her with his semi-flaccid cock was slowly rising and as such she tried to calm herself and think back to the lessons one of her tutors taught her. After all even seduction could be used as a powerful weapon in the right hands. At first she thought the woman was crazy, going on about techniques of sucking bananas without bruising them in such and disbelieving of man having something that big in their pants as most clothing didn't seem tailored for that detail, but seeing was believing she suppose.

Azula breathed gently as Naruto calmly walked over to the Fire princess as he sat down before slowing spreading her legs apart. However Azula still kept her left hand over her very part of her that he needed access to. Gently placing his hand over hers he pressed his lips against hers and gently nibbled as he moved the hand away exposing her sex. Azula looked away, her cheeks burning as she could feel Naruto studying her body, perhaps checking for some imperfection she briefly wondered in fear until she heard, 'Perfection.'

Naruto then laced his hands with chakra as he learned this method from Sakura back when she was alive. He then placed both of his hands on her sides which he was rewarded with a yelp coming from the Fire princess as she arched her back some.

"Aaahhh...!" Azula moaned as she felt her body getting warm from whatever her lover was doing, sensations coursing through her body as some development was going on through her body. This made the blond smirk inwardly as he heard the soft moan that came from her voice which encouraged him more to pump a small amount of chakra into her body causing her to moan louder as she fell back and use her hands to grip the bed mat tightly. Azula felt herself grow wet as her body began begging for release as her sexual stamina was low seeing as she was a virgin.

"That...felt...amazing..." Azula said between pants before reaching up and started to run her hands on his chest as he did the same with her. Only this time he did not pump his chakra into her body.

Naruto then moved up from her breasts to her chin only to move it to her cheek once more. "Hime this is going to hurt for a while before it starts to feel better." Naruto warned her to which made her golden eyes look into his blue ones. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Azula looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment before placing her hand on top of his, the smiled at him out of pure joy. She mentally admits the blond always brought out something that was hidden behind walls that were made up of blue flames. "Please share the joys that no one really wanted to share with me when I was a child." She pleaded with him before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She once again yelped only this time it was during the kiss as he pushed himself inside her before stopping at her barrier.

Naruto the pulled back from the kiss as held Azula's hands apart only before placing his fingers with her. He then squeezed her hand to let her know that he was going to push in and she squeezed back to give him the go ahead. To which he did and felt the girls grip tighten around his hands when he broke her barrier staying inside her warmth so that she could get used to having his size that was resting inside of her, threatening to tear her in half.

Naruto then started to move in a slow but gentle pace as he knew that it was hurting her. He knew that she was a virgin, but with how wet she felt inside the friction began to lessen as he pumped inside. The fact remained that she was extremely tight which urged him to pump into her even faster.

"P-P-P-Please...F-Faster..." Azula stuttered out from feeling the pleasure building up insider her again.

Naruto quickly did as she asked to increase his pace which made the princess moan out even louder. Naruto then started to pull back out of her very slowly as this action just made her moan out of pleasure again. But once he was nearly out of her entrance he pushed back in rather hard which made her body shake. He kept up the pace with piston hard strokes, but also remembered to keep slow enough so he wouldn't inconvenience Azula.

With the volumes Azula was screaming Naruto was rather thankful for putting a sound barrier around the house as well as drinking a potion Tsunade taught him that affected his sperm and kept that would keep the drinker from being able to fertilize an egg for twenty-four hours. Since now wasn't the time to have children at this point of time seeing as there was a war going on among the Nations. Azula then let out a gasp as she felt herself being lifted up from the bed the blond. At this point the said Fire princess wrapped her arms around his neck then began to move her own hips along with his that met each other.

"Yes! Oh yes! That's it! That's it!" Azula moaned and shuttered in response to Naruto's ministrations.

"Oh it's so hot and tight!" moaned Naruto as he began moving his hips at a faster pace. It had been so long since he been inside a virgin body and he missed the sensation.

Naruto's grip on her hips tightened as he began working his dick inside Azula's pussy. His thrusts started off slow and tender, but the pace quickly intensified and he began humping her with fervent energy. The sound of his hard cock plunging into the wet folds of her vagina filled their senses with burning sexual energy. Soon, their bodies were moving together in a passionate dance of pleasure.

"HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" Azula screamed rapidly as her legs hooked tightly around Naruto's waist and began clawing at his back. The sensations were indescribable and the feeling of bliss was nothing like Azula ever felt.

"Damn Azula…you're so wet, tight…this sensation is amazing!''

Azula gasped as Naruto pulled out as much as he could and once his cock's tip was in Azula's sex, he pushed right back in until he was touching Azula's womb. The dark-haired fire bender cried out at the sensation of being filled to the brim once more. As he continues to thrust inside of her Azula her body begins to tingle and grow even more sensitive to the heat and the sensations that flooded her mind and body.

The two then kissed each other deeply and moaned together as Naruto's thrusts grew in speed and power as the wooden home filled with the sounds of their wet flesh hitting each other along with the erotic sounds of their love-making.

Naruto felt Azula tighten around his shaft which made the blond start to pump into her with so much fury. The Sennin grunted through gritted teeth as he laid her back down on the bed mat.

The Fire princess whimpered as she milked him of his seed. However the only warning they had for each other that spoke of the last of their strength going into one last motion was that they both scream. Azula then arched her back off the bed mat, while Naruto kept himself very still as he released his seed inside her. Once they finally came off their high, Naruto pulled out of her before lying down next to the princess of fire. Azula then laid her head down on his sweaty chest though she is in the same state as the sounds of his heart beat made her fall asleep.

Azula had a smile on her face when the events of that night left her mind as she looked out the window above her bed. She had not known Naruto for a very long time like most relationships do. By the time her mission in Ba Sing Se would be over, a new dawn would rise and so would a new empire one that would be remembered far better than those that came before her as she would be the first Fire Empress in history.


	6. Attacking the Impregnable City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on Ba Sing Se begins.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000000000

Story Start

00000000000

Naruto's suggestion proved quite fruitful, as people who weren't happy about the lack of support from the capital during Fire Nation raids only served to hurt the current Earth King's popularity. As a result one by one small towns were falling on hard times and found themselves forced pledge their loyalty to Azula's group, sending able body workers in exchange for supplies.

They also gained helpers to repair and rebuild their villages and also servers to show that not all Fire benders were murderous bastards. Now the group was now several hundred yards away from the great city of Ba Sing Se with slightly beefed up numbers and supplies.

Fire nation tanks rumbled across the barren lands, escorting a gigantic vehicle. The titanic tunneling machine was ten stories high and stretching back a great distance. The tanks flanking it seem as little more than insignificant toys by comparison. Large segments of the drill's body pushed forward under steam power, punching steam-driven spikes into the ground, and then contracting again to gain forward movement. The great Drill, a vast black iron cylinder creeping forward like a caterpillar, the tanks beside it ant-like.

On a throne sat Azula with Mai and Ty Lee standing at her sides as War Minister Chin stepped forward to tell Azula of the drills power. ''This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city. The Earth kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us.''

Despite her face remaining impassive Azula steadily grew annoyed at the man's incessant chatter. War Minister Ching, who was mysteriously absent during the little meeting the other night, was also fiercely loyal to her father and would have to meet with a little accident some time later.

Looking away from a periscope Ty Lee asked. ''What about those muscle-y guys down there!'' She looks back into periscope, where Earth kingdom benders were seen dropping into trenches.

War Minister Ching walked up and sharply raps the periscope, startling Ty Lee. ''Please, the drill's metal shell is impervious to any earth-bending attack. ''

At that Azula condescendingly remarked. '' Oh, I'm sure it is War Minister Ching. But just to make sure we're on the safe side…'' she turned to Mai and Ty Lee. "Mai, Ty Lee mind taking out those Earth Benders? I take it you two are tired of being cooped up here anyway."

The two girls were momentarily stunned at the fact they were given a choice. A stark contrast in comparison to when they were recruited so to speak. It seemed that Naruto's presence was once more bringing back the softer side of the girl that was hidden way when her mother disappeared only to worsen when Naruto had left.

''Well?''

"Yeah sure...'' Ty Lee answered, realizing she hadn't answered.

Twiddling knives Mai spoke with a grin. ''Finally, something to do. ''

''Anything I can do...my Empress?'' for now only Naruto uttered that title when they were alone or him in hushed whispers.

''Sit back and enjoy the show.'' she said as she waved her hand for a bit. ''Think of it as me asking you to take a break from gathering that information you brought back!"

''And what if the Avatar and the others join in during the attack and defend Ba Sing Se?''

"Just let me handle that if they come at us." She confidently replied as she relaxed in the seat.

"If that's what you wish, regardless there is something I need to do. The Earth Bender that travels with the Avatar interests me and I wish to see how much she has considered my offer."

Elsewhere with team Avatar at the walls of Ba Sing Se. Katara, Sokka and Toph escorting a man named Than and his family out of a rocky pass toward the base of the great wall. As they pause, Aang and Momo swoop into view from the direction of the wall. Aang lands before them, Momo perching on his shoulder.

''Aang, what are you doing here I thought you were looking for Appa?'' Katara questioned the Air Bender in surprise. She hadn't expected to run into him so soon seeing as how focused he was on finding Appa.

''I was, but something stopped me. Something big. ''Aang's cryptic replied followed by him and Toph jointly bending a rock platform up the face of the wall, lifting them all upwards.

''Now what's so big that Appa has to wait ...'' Sokka trailed off as the platform ascended until they reached the desire height.

''That.'' Aang pointed out as the massive machine flanked by eight tanks on either side came into view.

''We made it to Ba Sing Se, and we're still not safe. No one is. '' Ying, another passenger they picked up said despairingly as she huddled together with her husband Than.

''What are you people doing here Civilians aren't allowed on the wall. '' An Earth bender guard informed them as he approached them alerting himself to their presence.

''I'm the Avatar. Take me to whoever is in charge. '' Aang said with a determined look, but before he could answer Naruto popped out of nowhere and kicked the guard to the far side of the area.

"Come now Aang I expected more of you." Naruto then used his henge to morph into the form of Aang shocking them. "I'm the Avatar and I think that you are wrong or I'm the Avatar and we would like your help with food. If you're going to abuse your status might as well commit to the role you know." he said before resuming his true form and cackled madly. ''Enough with the games you know why I'm here. Show me that conviction of yours."

Reacting immediately Aang swung his staff on the ground to make a burst of wind soar at the blond to which he jumped out-of-the-way of the attack with ease. Moving right to the air bender the water tribe warrior unsheathed his boomerang and let it flew, hoping to gain an injury on the blond, but that fail when Naruto maneuvered himself out-of-the-way of the weapon's path.

Better. They were getting better. Less hesitation in their eyes and there was more of a willingness to fight against him, but it was clear they were still holding back against him.

"I see some semblance of team-work but your group is far from being a cohesive unit.'' he said as he side-stepped the returning weapon only for Aang to see an opportunity to strike the blond by slicing an air current using his staff which resulted in a small cut appearing on Naruto's cheek.

The blond reached up and touched his face. ''I guess I underestimated you." Naruto admitted with a laugh. "Its funny you know, being on the other side for once. Now I know how most of my opponents felt."

"I'm not going to make this easy for you Naruto." Spoke Aang as he was joined by Sokka and a hesitant Katara with her water in the ready. "I don't want to fight you, but I can't stand by and let you help the Fire Nation take over the world. Now that I know you can be hurt and I will do all in my power to stop you."

Naruto snorted in disbelief at the Airbender's misplaced confidence. ''You think this little scratch means anything? Until you grow stronger without using the Avatar State you still have a ways to go to even hope in being able to fight me as a peer." Naruto then looked off to the side to see two familiar figures rushing at the Earth Benders. If he was going to speak with Toph, now was not the most opportune time. He would fall back for now. "Consider this a warning. I'll only let you escape so many times. You're time grows shorter." he said as he dropped over the edge and made his way to the battlefield to get a better seat.

The Gang decided that they were better off not chasing the blond and trying to contact the Earth King about the impending siege. ''It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar, but your help is not needed.'' General sung informed the Avatar from his desk.

''Not needed.'' Aang said in disbelief as the general nodded.

''Not needed.'' he repeated smugly. ''I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded.'' The general rises as he speaks, leading the group back out towards an open area of the wall manned by soldiers standing near large stacks of boulders. Nothing lies beyond the outer face but barren wastes, while a patchwork of fertile fields grow behind it.

''What about the Dragon of the West? He got in.'' Toph noted which unnerved the general.

''Well…uh…technically yes.'' he started startled. ''But he was quickly expunged...'' he added as he became more confident. ''Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se. '' he replied with a belly laugh, and then became serious. ''That means penetrable city. ''

''Yeah, thanks for the tour, but we still got the drill problem. ''

''Not for long.'' he stated as he paced back to look out over wastes. ''To stop it, I've sent an élite platoon of earth benders called the Terra Team.''

''That's a good group name, very catchy.'' Sokka noted thoughtfully.

''General but you don't understand! Not only are you dealing with Princess Azula, but an ancient warrior with powers out of this world!" Aang tried to stress but the general ignored him.

Speaking of the Terra Team they were launching their assault on the Fire nation forces. They propel one of the tanks into the air, and then rode a surge of earth through the gap left in the tank's formation.

''Ready… Attack!'' The Terra Team Leader ordered. The earth benders try to wedge several large pillars of stone against the side of the Drill, but it shattered them effortlessly. The Terra Team barely manages to raise a defensive shield against a barrage of Mai's throwing knives. Mai and Ty Lee rappel down the side of the Drill toward them. Nimbly avoiding their earth bending attacks, Ty Lee leaps in among them and begins delivering a flurry of pressure-point attacks. One by one the Terra Team dropped helplessly at her feet.

''We're doomed!'' General Sung flailed his arms in a panic after having just watched the Terra Team demolished through a telescope.

Sokka slapped general hard on the face to snap the man out of his break down. ''Get a hold of yourself man!''

''You're right, I'm sorry.'' he said as he rubbed his cheek.

''Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?'' Sokka Sarcastically asked.

Meekly approaching Aang in a timid voice General Sung pleaded for help. ''Yes, please.''

''The question is, how are we gonna stop that thing?'' Aang wondered as the group looked over the wall at the approaching drill.

''Why are you all looking at me?'' Sokka squawked as he realized everyone's eyes were on him.

''You're the idea guy. '' Aang noted.

Complaining, Sokka voiced his thoughts. ''So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan that's a lot of pressure.''

''And also the complaining guy.'' Katara irritably added.

''That part I don't mind. ''

Some time had passed as the Drill finally made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. ''Start the countdown to victory!'' Ching said as he prematurely began celebrating as Naruto and Azula merely watched with respective looks of boredom and even more boredom followed by the Drill's titanic bit penetrating into the surface of the outer wall. Though, it appeared as expected things weren't going flawlessly. ''War Minister, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!'' a panicked voice cried through one of the speaking tubes.

The War Minister looks shocked, while Azula's eyes narrow in suspicion.

'War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage sir!'

The War Minister is frozen in terror, watching Azula from the corners of his eyes. Azula turned from Ching to Mai and Ty Lee. ''Let's go ladies. '' she called to her friends as she was sure just who was behind this.

Meanwhile down at the Drill's superstructure, where Aang and Katara continue their sabotage.

''Good work Team Avatar. Now Aang just needs to...'' Sokka glances up. 'DUCK! ''

He ducks and covers just in time to avoid a blast of blue flame. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee ran out on another massive girder well above Aang and friends.

Aang narrowly avoiding a second blast. ''Whoa!''

''Wow Azula, you were right, it is the Avatar and his friends.'' Ty Lee stated.

''You girls know what I expect!'' Azula stated as they took off in hot pursuit after the Gaang.

Ty Lee drops to the bottom edge of the girder and swings out towards Aang, who throws her backwards with a gust of wind. Aang and his friends flee down corridors, when Aang comes to a halt at a T intersection.

''Guys get out of here; I know what I need to do.'' Aang said as he heads other direction with Momo.

''Wait! You need this water more than I do! ''As Aang turned, Katara drew out her flask of bending water and throws it to him. Sokka and Katara rush down a corridor, while Aang and Momo head the opposite direction.

The fire trio reached the intersection. ''Follow them, the Avatar is mine. '' Azula ordered as she raced off after Aang, while Mai and Ty Lee pursued the others.

Katara and Sokka reached a dead-end, with a large hatch marked by a sign written in kanji.

''Slurry pipelines what does that mean?'' Katara wondered as Sokka struggled with the hatch.

After finally opening the hatch he peers into it with Katara. ''It's rock and water mixed together, it means our way out. ''

As Katara began lowering herself into the slurry pipe, Mai and Ty Lee suddenly arrived on the scene. Katara let's go and plunges in, followed by Sokka, just as Mai's throwing knives ricochet off the open slurry hatch. Both splash into the slurry neck-deep and are quickly swept away by the current. Cut back to Mai looking down into the slurry flow.

''Ughh, disgusting!'' A completely revolted Mai said as she peered down at the slurry sludge.

Ty lee peers down and reluctantly urged Mai on. ''Come on, you heard Azula. We have to follow them.''

''She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me. I am not going in that wall sludge juice. ''

Mai shuddered as Ty Lee hops down into the slurry flow, sending up a great splash that narrowly misses Mai. With a final expression of disgust Mai slams closed the slurry hatch.

Up above Aang races through the Drill's engineering section with air bending speed, past engineers who barely detect him through their respirator masks. Aang finally races up a long ladder toward the Drill's surface.

Outside the Drill a large pool of slurry starting to form at its rear screaming with fear, Sokka and Katara ride the cascade of slurry out the rear spout of the Drill, sliding to a halt in the grayish ooze. Sokka tries to wipe the revolting stuff off of his tongue, pounds his fists into the slurry in disgust. Ty Lee emerges from pipe exhaust, riding waist deep in the slurry flow with a look of wicked anticipation on her face when she was suddenly snatched up she let out a squeak. Dropping down not too far away Ty Lee was levitated quite a distance away by Naruto.

"You're going to need a thorough scrubbing. The faster we get you in a bath the better." Naruto remarked.

Up above on the drill Aang and Momo raced across the upper hull. ''This looks like a good spot Momo.'' he glances up, and barely avoids the large bolder that bounces off where he was standing. '' Aggh!'' he dodges a second and third boulder as they continue to rain down from above.

''General Sung, tell your soldiers to stop shooting rocks down here!'' Aang shouted up.

General Sung looks down from a great height, he apparently doesn't hear. ''Soldiers, whatever you do, don't stop shooting rocks down there!''

Sung draws his hands up to his face in distress, while the row of benders next to him release another volley of boulders.

Below, Aang vaults past this new wave of stones, and as he lands, begins rapidly scything the surface of the drill with the water Katara gave to him. At its rear, Katara continues to block the pipe's exhaust with a slurry ball.

''Good technique little sister! Keep it up! Don't forget to breathe!'' Sokka told her in a lecturing tone.

''You know, I am just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day.'' Katara snapped as she began losing her temper. ''You're like a chattering Hog-Monkey!''

''Just bend the slurry woman! ''

Katara bends up a rush of slurry with her free hand, launching him up to plunge back down into the foul muck.

Emerging from beneath the Drill was none other than Toph who had just finished wrecking all sorts of heinous havoc. ''You guys need some help.''

''Toph, help me plug up this drain! ''

Bracing her muddy legs she coordinates with Katara, driving the slurry-plug even further up the pipe. Inside the drill the slurry pipe system begin to buckle and swell under the pressure. On top of the Drill Aang continues to rapidly cut away at the outer hull in an X pattern.

''What I'd give to be a metal bender.'' he mumbled to himself winded.

Momo, perched on Aang's shoulder, turns and give out a warning cry, allowing Aang to turn and deflect a deadly blast of blue fire. Momo narrowly avoids the flame.

''Momo, get out of here!'' Momo flies off as Aang assumes a stance.

''Well Avatar it looks like it's just you and me.'' the princess confidently remarked as she moved into a fighting stance. ''There is no escape and your friends won't be saving you this time! Now...be the first to vow before the Empress.'' she finished as a nowhere near as confident Aang moved into a fighting stance as he ready to face the only other person besides Naruto he fought in battle he wasn't sure he could defeat with certainty or easily escape from.


	7. On to plan B!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues!

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Story Start

00000000000

Azula began by launching a ball of fire at Aang, who ducks and simultaneously sends an arc of wind towards her. Leaping over the wind blast, Azula once again attacks, but was forced to counter a rapid series of water-whips that keep slapping away her attack gestures. Leaping into the air, Azula delivered a pair of flying fire bending kicks that completely vaporize the water Aang was bending sending him spinning back. As a result she was prevented from pressing the attack however, another barrage of boulders fell from above forcing both of them to dodge. Aang caught one of the boulders with bending, sending it hurtling at Azula who fell into a split to avoid it, rises, and launched another fire blast. Aang earth bends pieces of debris into a protective wall, then punched chunks of it toward Azula.

Kicking them out of the air, she launched a sweeping counter blast which barely misses Aang's head, who responded by punching an even larger chunk towards her. Vaulting into the air, Azula executed an incredible forward spinning double-kick fire blast, obliterating his defensive wall and hurtling him backwards to slam against the outer wall.

Readying another attack, Azula pauses as she sees the Avatar drop to his knees and slump forward unconscious. Azula is jarred by the forward advance of the drill as it begins bursting through the other side of the outer wall. Aang is slowly pulled underneath the walls exterior by the forward progress of the Drill. Azula grabbed him by the back of his collar and presses him upright against the wall. Aang slowly begins to rouse as Azula prepares to deliver the last blow.

Aang's eye snap open in alarm, then his right hand cracking open the surface of the wall and surrounding itself with a mitt of broken rock. He caught Azula's fire punch in the rock mitt and shoved her far back with it, her steel shod boots sparking against the Drill's hull. Aang struck a defiant earth bending stance as Azula charges towards him, both hands ablaze.

The battle is suddenly interrupted by a blast of slurry that erupts at the point where the Drill meets the wall, throwing Aang from his feet before surging out to crash against the onrushing Fire princess. Aang flails about trying to regain his feet, and just manages to make it to his knees before Azula, arms windmilling, skates helplessly through the slop to send them both careening into the wall. Knocked momentarily senseless, they both slide face-first through the slurry and away from the wall, diverging to slip down opposite sides of the Drill. Recovering, Azula tries to stop her descent using her hands and feet, her steel-toed boots sparking. She managed to stop herself midway down the side of the Drill, clutching at it precariously. Aang meanwhile slides down his back, his rock mitt breaking apart as he tries to stop himself with it. Aang found himself being rescued by Momo, swooping down, catching the back of his collar and pulling him upright so that he can use his swift-running technique to regain the top of the Drill. Aang leaps back on the back of the Drill, and Momo settles on his shoulder.

''Thanks Momo, I owe you one. '' Aang said, scratching Momo's head.

Aang walks along the Drill's back, through the slurry mess, to stop at the X cut into the plating.

'' Now all I need is a…'' a boulder crashes down startling him. ''Actually, that is what I needed for once.''

Bending the boulder around to the incision, he began doing a series of sweeping earth bending moves, each one slicing away a large chunk of the boulder. Eventually he was left with a large stone spike pointed down into the breach. Aang drops back, falls into a sprinter's stance and starts running toward the wall. Nearing it he bends up a ball of air and leaps atop it, riding up the sheer face of the outer wall. As he rockets up the wall the ball dissipates, and Aang begins to run up the vertical face.

With a powerful shout Aang completes his turn and wind-sprints down at a fantastic speed. Meanwhile, Azula having finally crawled back up to the top of the Drill, spots Aang streaking down face of the wall. With a shout, Aang leaped free of the wall and plunges down, as Azula prepares a potent blast to intercept him. Her attack passes just over Aang's head as he strikes the spike with incredible force.

The resulting explosion had forced her back as she could only watch as the superstructure of the Drill, was weakened as the beams begin to shear in half as torrents of slurry rush past.

Azula recovered and continued her attack with a series of flaming pinwheels. Her attacks were ceased by the sudden ascension of an Earth wall. Dozens of Earth Benders began making their roped descent down the wall and the Avatar's friends were running over to assist him.

Azula realized the situation turned from her favor and retreated. Without having needing to give the order the Fire Nation Soldiers who were capable of fighting began firing streams to cover the princess and their fellow soldiers as they began dragging out the bodies of the soldiers that were injured from the tank's destruction.

That evening Naruto and the angels were conversing. "After this little setback the

Avatar, his friends, and the Earth Kingdom will now allow their guard to be slightly relaxed at this miniscule win and won't suspect an infiltration tactic.''

"What adds to our advantage is the fact that they are young and inexperienced which brings about a certain naivety. Two, with the exception of the Avatar, it seems none of them have been outside of their own home village so they wouldn't have much experience with espionage so maneuvering around them won't take much effort."

''Right...we have to get into those irritating outfits and pass ourselves off as the Kyoshi Warriors right?'' an annoyed Mai asked.

''Yes, but we have someone who can clue us in on that.'' Naruto answered Mai's question, referring to the Kyoshi warrior leader. While the rest were being held in a prisoner where a few summons of his were stationed to prevent anything unsightly from happening, Suki was kept in their custody for interrogation purposes and such.

''That Suki girl has interacted with the Avatar and further more can teach you three how to pull off the impersonations, its just a matter of extracting the information from her."

''But do we have that sort of time? As we speak now the Avatar could be on his way to tell the Earth King of the solar eclipse.''

''If whoever this mastermind is was able to keep the current King unaware about the war I'm sure he can keep a hand full of kids busy for a couple of weeks. So we should take the time we have to make sure you three can pass off as convincing Kyoshi warriors, but for me to train you as well. I've made some progress into my research of introducing chakra into the bodies of none chakra users, but despite all my research it remains that only None-Benders can undergo the process."

This was of course an explanation Naruto had given Azula before years prior. She had wanted to know why he had chosen Mai for his student instead of a bending prodigy. It had to deal with chi and how introducing chakra introduced a disruption of sorts. Fire Bending requires breath control and focus and as such trying to utilize jutsu as a fire bender would result in them having to deal with trying to perfect and use two different types of breath control at the same time, one they spent years mastering and one that is recently introduced and would conflict with the other one. In best case scenario one would have to probably re-learn bending all over again as their body readjusts to their body physiology becoming accustoming to my chakra as my chakra is anything but normal.

While he could not gift her with chakra, there was nothing that stopped him from teaching her Taijutsu kata. That along with stealth would make her quite deadly.

Elsewhere in the Earth Kingdom the fourth of Naruto's Quasi clones Yon and June had taken refuge in a forest. The trail for Shion's descendant had grown increasingly difficult to follow as the movements became sporadic. Letting out a yawn Naruto got up and looked over at the sleeping bounty hunter. She looked so peaceful as she laid there, resting in her sleeping bag. The rustling of something caught Naruto's attention as he unzipped the zipper of the sleeping bag and stepped outside. The camp fire was still burning, but not as bright as before and Nyla was resting peacefully, her belly rising and falling in match with her breathing.

Naruto took a whiff of the area as he tried to smell out whatever was in the area. The burning smell of vegetation and roots, Nyla, and even June's scent were among the smells that filled the area. Inhaling a few more times he focused his ear until he focused in on a particular smell. ''What the hell is that?'' he wondered as he moved away from the camp site a few more steps so he could get a better sense of the smell. 'Snake? No...it's almost snake but...different.' his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of arms and a buxom chest pressed into his back.

''What are you doing out here? Are we in danger of an ambush or something?'' June asked as Naruto shook his head.

''No I thought I smelled something.'' he said as he craned his head sideways to look at her. ''Let's head back to bed. We have more ground to cover tomorrow.'' he suggested as he and June went back to camp. For a brief moment a singular eye popped out of the foliage, it's Sclera yellow and it's lid color orange and slit before it disappeared back into the darkness of the forest.


	8. The Bounty Huntress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto and June bond.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem

000000

Story Start

00000000000

Before June found herself in Naruto's employ she had fallen on hard times. Business had grown slow with the fall of Omashu and several neighboring towns becoming Fire Nation territory. As a result a large percentage of her clientele became inaccessible to her. With Ba Sing Se as the only safe haven left, with the Northern Water Tribe being the only exception, people everywhere where in a panic. Focus was being put on preparing defenses against the Fire Nation or running, meaning bounties were the last thing on anyone's mind.

The only potential clients left were small villages which could hardly scrape up money for a bounty let alone survive, and the capital of the Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Se. Considering money for supplies and the distance traveled, (ignoring the fact June really liked to pamper herself despite her appearance and rather gruff attitude) the money Naruto paid her would probably keep her content for a couple of months at best.

So seeing that it was the next morning it was time to begin the search again. June was already in the saddle, waiting for Naruto to join her. The young man hopped up and landed behind Jun without any great pomp his hands nestling around her waist. "Go Nyla." Jun said softly urged on the Shirshu, one hand on the reigns and the other on the horn of the saddle. Nyla reared its hind legs before taking off at full gallop.

They traveled fast, but dawn broke before they reached their destination. June pulled Nyla to a standstill, leaping off the beast and watching as her companion did the same. Naruto gave the Shirshu a loving stroke that had become quite familiar with the blond. The creäture snuffled and purred as Naruto continued to stroke her for a few moments before the beast darted off, in search of water and food.

June settle down against a tree trunk as Naruto went about setting up a fire. ''I'm beginning to think this seer of yours is giving us the run-around.'' June remarked as Naruto just chuckled.

''Will get to her eventually, that much I'm sure so don't worry or is my company that bothersome?'' he asked as June snorted in an unladylike matter.

''You make a good meal and save a girl a few bucks on camp fire supplies. I can deal with your presence for a few weeks.'' she answered his question with that sarcastic wit. They've been traveling together for weeks and during this time, June had spent more time thinking about this single man than any other. He seemed quite energetic and reserved as well. He was confident and a gentlemen despite innuendo laden jokes he seemed to crack every now and then.

Though, he was more of a very energetic flirt who seemed able to understand both meanings of no. Something that tend to develop in long lived lovers or in men who had been married for quite a while. Whether or not the blond had been married in the past June wasn't sure, she never asked much about his past. It didn't hurt that he was a fantastic lover who for all intents and purposes was energetic and normal. With oddly enough seemed to be a rare traits as the years went on.

He also didn't look down at her like some snooty and condescending noble or thought of her as some cheap hooker. He could at least hold an intelligent conversation with her without the topic degrading into something else. In fact whenever he brought up a dialogue about war and peace or the applications of true unity between the nations June had to admit those kind of suggestions were a bit above her head. Maybe it was his eyes that did it. That he didn't leer at her and tried to press on into intimate things without permission. Something that occurred regularly because she was beautiful, something she was aware of and took advantage in during several of her bounties.

He was a nice guy, but with such an odd balance to him. He could be a bit loud or impulsive at times, but despite his negative traits they were endearing in an odd way. He had all this power yet he seemed to be pretty humble. June could count on hand the number of people who wouldn't have went mad with power and would have been quick to take over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.

He was an enigma in an unorthodox relationship and he just seemed so harmless when he was a playful mood despite evidence proving otherwise. And June couldn't help but be intrigued in trying to solve the puzzle that was Naruto. ''We're getting close to a pretty well established village. The person we're looking should be pretty close.''

''Good...'' Naruto responded as the fire finally got started. ''A change of clothes would be nice. Considering the money I've given you June you could get yourself a few outfits.''

''So what are you trying to say?'' she asked with a menacing look and flare of her nostrils at what she assumed was a slight by the blond.

''Nothing unlike the way you're thinking. Brown and Black looks good on you but I was just thinking you might like to go with green or something, but whatever you decide it's your choice.'' he answered.

"Whatever you say," June responded to Naruto's comment. "You could be a bit of a nut sometimes." He could have probably killed her in the blink of an eye, but when she started to get angry he began to cower. He was just odd like that.

''Yeah well...you're beautiful.'' he cheekily remarked.

The pale skin bounty hunter rested her chin in her hand as she rolled her eyes. ''Just shut up and go get dinner started.''

''Have to start the fire and now go get the food...thought I was employing you.'' he cheekily remarked.

''If you think you can deal with my cooking then eat at your own risk. I'm not liable for any of your medical bills.''

Dinner that night was a Fox Antelope that Naruto 'liberated' from some hunters. The meal had been quiet until Naruto struck up another conversation. ''Have you ever fallen in Love June?''

''Me? Women like me don't fall in love. We get comfortable with the situation and sometimes those choices lead to misery.'' she calculatedly responded to his question. She took out a large chunk of the Fox Antelope.

''And what type of woman is that?'' he asked as June swallowed down the chunk of meat.

''Aggressive...as you can see I'm not house-wife material.''

''Not every woman is fit for the role of a house-wife. Anko, one of the people from my past taught me that.'' he began with a reflective smile formed on his face.

"Seems like you had a lot of strong female influences in your life." she remarked as Nyla nuzzled against her arm.

''A very wise man once told me a true ladies man isn't a guy who can seduce countless women, but a man with a good heart and quality so he could be any ladies man.''

She laughs, genuinely amused at Naruto's statement. ''That's actually a pretty good sentiment. So you think you could be 'my' type?''

''It depends on you...give and take, can I be any more your type then you are mine.'' Naruto asked as a Cheshire grin formed on his face which invoked something of a knowing smirk and lustful grin from June.

''Well...how do you feel about erotic whip play?''

They had rented a hotel room, posing as a newlywed married couple. The town was one of those close-knit community types with bratty kids, nosy ninnies, and that overly friendly type that wanted to show any newcomer about their little town. The arrangement was her idea to both his and her own surprise. Maybe it was to stave off unwanted advantages, (but something told her it wouldn't be completely fool-proof) or maybe June wanted to entertain the idea of a single person tryst. Struggling with such a thought was not a usual part of her character. As her father once told her, your decisions must be rolled with your mind, not your heart. That was rule number one. Examine everything with a cold, calculate indifference with the result; the payload at the end of a job being in mind upon completion.

There were cons to being with him of course. For one June couldn't trust the blond wouldn't try to turn her into a house wife and there was the sharing him aspect. Love had always been a foreign subject to June so just being one of many pretty faces in a man's collection was not part of her agenda. On the other hand he was kind, loving, loyal and very truthful. June couldn't think of a man who would willing admit to being in the type of relationship he was in when he had the money and charisma to wrap a woman around his finger without said woman being able to easily find the other women.

Experienced, was a good lay, handsome, rich, loyal, loving, and he got along well with Nyla. Then again he could be a bit aloof at times, a bit perverted, stuck out like a sore thumb. Okay if she had to admit she was trying to invent cons now.

Things were slowly forming from just another business arrangement into something more and that got June starting to think about what she wanted for the rest of her life. She was still plenty young and could go along this line of work for another decade or so, but then what? Would she continue on alone, only inviting men to her bed for her own comfort? To satisfy urges and to cut them loose as she continued her lone journey on the road. June did know one thing though. If Naruto kept on consistently using that tongue trick of his she might just take him up on his offer of joining this little family he was building.


	9. Lady of Earth part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto's seductions of Toph's to their side begins.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Author's Note

0000

I'm so sorry my updates have dropped down to one chapter a day. I don't have my room and everyone is always in the damn living room and bugging me and I never get to focus on writing or such, but I'll try to write more.

000000000

Story Start

00000000000

The Gang was given a small, four bedroom apartment to stay in due to their efforts of protecting Ba Sine Se from the Fire Nation invasion. For the past few days that had been given the run-around. That much Naruto was able to pick up by shadowing them while keeping care to move outside of the earth bender's ability to detect. Sure enough there was a man by the name of Long Feng pulling the strings one that completely blew off the gang's information about the Solar Eclipse which makes things all the more easier.

It was rather easy with Ni and San doing some simple scouting they were able to get a bead on the city's elite known as the Dai Lee with Sho keeping track of Zuko

and Iroh's location and by the extension the freedom fighters it was all too easy. Mainly because his abilities were still nothing more than rumors, mainly inaccurate stories told among troops like an urban legend and the only ones who had any real knowledge of his abilities were on his side or like the Gang were being given the ring around.

The rustling of movement below alerted Naruto to the inhabitants of being awake. Inside, the house the inhabitants were getting ready for the day. Aang was shaving his head, Sokka's cutting off a few hairs growing above his lip with the end of his machete despite the fact how nasty that was or infection could have ended up on his face if his weapon wasn't probably cleaned. In the other bathroom Katara was fixing her hair loops. Once they were in place she smiled.

Though in another dark room was Toph, her hair a horrible mess, lays face-down on her bed, her blanket sloppily laying over her. A sliver of light cuts through the darkness as the door opens. Katara enters the room and gasps at the sight.

''Huh! Toph, aren't you gonna to get ready for the day?''

Toph whips her head shooting up causing her wild bed-head-hair to fly about. She quickly spits a large logy into a nearby spittoon which spins upon impact. Katara looked on in shock as Toph got up to her feet and brushes a large amount of dust off her sleeping shirt.

''I'm ready. ''

''You're not gonna wash up you've got a little dirt on your…everywhere actually. '' She said, her face forming into a grimace.

''You call it dirt. I call it a healthy coating of earth. ''

''Hmmm. You know what we need A girl's day out! ''

''Do I have to?'' Toph asked with a groan, feeling that the day was going to be a pain in the ass.

''It'll be fun.'' Katara assured her.

Toph and Katara journeyed to a large building, decorated with pictures of flowers and plants. Fancy dressed woman in beautiful robes walk out and smile at each other.

''The Fancy Lady Day Spa sounds like my kind of place.'' Toph remarked after Katara read off the name of the place.

''Are you ready for some serious pampering?''

''Sure Katara, whatever you say. As long as they don't touch my feet.'' she said as her head hung low. She was still a bit hesitant about the thing. Sure enough Toph found that she had to stifle unladylike grunts as she was held that by an attendants while the other foot attendants, were hard at work trying to scrape the massive amounts of dirt off her feet. Though, Toph's patience wore then as the spa was suddenly enveloped in an explosion of dust erupted as Toph just performed some earth bending out of annoyance.

Sometime later Toph and Katara took mud baths, with mud covering their faces in a mask, cucumber slices over their eyes, and their heads wrapped in towels. An attendant with arms full of fresh towels walked over to Toph. Toph breathes in then exhales which it apparently some form of earth bending as the mud on her face begins to move strangely and creating a scary appearance. The attendant, having seen this, screams and runs off. Katara and Toph laugh, as the mud around Toph's mouth forms a large goofy smile.

After a few more treatments the relaxed and cleaned girls exited the spa.

''Well, that wasn't so bad. I'm not usually into that stuff, but I actually feel…girly. '' She said, referring to the make-up on her face and her hair that usually hung to cover her forehead were now combed back behind her ears.

''I'm glad, it's about time we did something fun together.'' Katara responded as the two of them cross a stone bridge over a creek. As they do, they pass three girls going the other direction wearing fancy dresses and robes, one sporting a fashionable umbrella.

''Wow, great makeup.'' the first of the girls said.

''Thanks.'' Toph replied, her confidence being boosted for a moment and feeling normal for once, but the boost of self-esteem didn't last long.

''For a clown!'' the snooty girl replied.

Toph's face dropped into a frown as a result of the mean remark as she and Katara stopped. ''Don't listen to them, let's just keep walking.'' Katara said, urging on the earth bender who was struggling to keep her cool.

''I think she looks cute. Like that time we put that sweater on your pet poodle monkey.'' the second of the three girls remarked.

''Good one, Star!'' the third one added as the girls continued to chortle.

''Let's go Toph.''

''No, no. That was a good one! "Like your poodle-monkey"… Ha ha! You know what else is a good one?'' Toph pounded the ground once causing dust to rumble up as her earth bending traveled along the ground, across the bridge to where the girls stood. A hole opens up in the stone bridge where Toph's earth bending reaches them and all three fall through into the creek with a shriek.

''Now that was funny.'' Katara added as with one move of her arm, Katara water bends a huge wave that sweeps the girls away and downstream as they scream. By the time they were through Toph was walking away from the bridge as Katara jogs to catch up.

''Those girls don't know what they're talking about.''

''It's ok. One of the good things about being blind is I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances.'' despite the comment a frown was on Toph's face. ''I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am.'' They both came to a stop.

''That's what I really admire about you, Toph. You're so strong and confidant and self-assured. And I know it doesn't matter, but…you're really pretty.''

''I am?'' Toph asked with a smile.

''Yeah. You are.'' Katara assured her as they continue walking.

''I'd return the compliment, but I have no idea what you look like.'' Toph responded which resulted in Katara laughing. '' Thank you, Katara.'' She punches her in the shoulder in a friendly way.

''Ow!''

''I have to agree...you really are a beauty Toph Bei Fong!''

''I was wondering when you were going to show up.'' Toph remarked as she and Katara turned to face Naruto who was learning against a wall. They didn't even bother getting into fighting positions as there were people walking up and down the streets and would be drawn into the conflict if they did.

''So what do you want now?'' Katara bitterly asked only to be startled by Naruto suddenly popping up between them.

''I just came to chat. I'm curious about a few things.'' Naruto said as he made his way over to Toph who shifted uncomfortably. Even if she couldn't actually see it she could feel his gaze upon her. ''Very lovely...you know you should let me take you out tonight.'' he said as both girls eyes widened in surprise.

''W-What?'' she asked and furrowed her eyebrows. ''What are you up to?'' she asked as suspicion laced her voice.

''Nothing...'' he replied with a snort. ''Can't a guy ask a girl out on a date?''

''Not when that guy is asking you out on a date in the city he's trying to help take over.'' she said as she looked around to see if anyone was taking note of what was said, but they went about their daily lives, talk about being apathetic.

''Aaw, don't be that way.'' he said as he took a few steps back, his hands folded behind his arms. ''So you rejoined the group after that big blow out. I'm sort of curious about why if you don't mind me asking?''

''If you must know, I'm not a natural survivor in a sense okay,'' she admitted with a huff and crossed her arms. Toph didn't really feel in the mood to really fight with someone and seeing as Naruto remained silent, as if urging her on she sighed and elaborated more. ''I might be able to fight and fend for myself, but I don't know much about cooking and it wasn't like when I came on this little trip I brought any money to pay for things or items to barter. I'm not a fisher or a hunter and I really can't see plants so I can't rely on eating those as well. Also, while I like sticking to the ground I can only walk or earth bend so far. While my parents may have coddled me they did realize a blind wife wouldn't be that much of a prize, but one with knowledge of worldly things that didn't need sight to know about it would make things a bit easier.''

''Survival instinct...'' Naruto noted. ''Wise choice.''

At that moment Katara cleared her throat, as to remind them that she was still there.

''Oh I'm sorry Katara. Did you want to go out for dinner as well?'' the cheeky blond asked with a grin as Katara went flush for a moment but composed herself.

''No...you're not my type.'' she said with a dismissive hand way. While Naruto was attractive he was too much of a flirt for her taste. She also felt that his betrayal was something she couldn't put behind her. She had no way of knowing if Naruto was sincere and could be truly trusted and if he wasn't she prayed that Toph wouldn't be pulled into something that would hurt her.

''Oh well...can't blame a guy for trying.'' he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He then pulled out and handed two blank parchments it to Toph. ''If you wish to take up my offer for dinner than rip up this parchment.'' he said, giving her the longer of the two. ''It'll bring you right to where I'm at so you don't have to worry about directions or anything. The shorter one will materialize a dress about your size. My keen eye should have been right in this situation.'' he said as Toph took the cards and grinned.

''I hope you know what you're in for Sky Guy because I'm not one of those dainty salad eating chicks. I can pack'em away.'' she replied with a smirk. She was also thankful that he remembered that she was blind and didn't give him written directions or anything.

''Is that my nickname?'' he continued on as Toph shrugged.

''It's a place holder until I come up with something else.'' she said as she sensed him turned to Katara.

''Lady Katara!'' he said with a bow. ''I bid you good day.'' he said as he turned back to Toph. ''And I'm really hoping to see you later Toph-chan.'' he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it before making an exit in a bright flash. It was at that moment Toph and Katara concluded the blond must have used one of his abilities as the civilians didn't so much as blank as a result of him exit.

While Katara still wasn't easy about the situation she knew how stubborn Toph was and the fact she agreed to this little date was the most surprising thing at all. That and it gave her an excuse to dress up Toph for more sisterly bonding. She gathered up Toph's long sheets of ebony hair, which took an hour worth of rinsing, cleaning, and shampooing; not made easy by the earth bender and pulled it back and formed into a bond. Toph's hair was beautiful; the raven hair was shiny and really complemented Toph's skin shade.

''Uugh! I feel so weird. Why do girls paint themselves up with all this stuff? Seems so pointless.''

And despite all the complaints the snarky girl had shot out she knew that it was Toph's way of dealing with things she wasn't used too.

''And who likes the smell of this perfume stuff? It's nothing but water, flowers, and stink how doesn't anyone not gag at the smell of it?'' Toph was hiding her nervousness behind the complaints. She never thought that she would find herself on a date with a guy. She could have tried to prove why a dozen different ways but she knew she would just be lying to herself. That the reason she was agreeing to this outing was for once she wanted to feel like a regular girl and to finally give Naruto to the answer of his proposition.


	10. Lady of Earth Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toph accepts Naruto's invitation.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Story Start

00000000000

The green silk dress she was wearing accentuated her toned legs, hips and frame along with her earthen-covered bare feet, her dark black bangs that usually hid her beautiful face was in a bon. Toph Bei Fong did not get nervous. Toph Bei Fong did not feel anxious. Toph Bei Fong did not have butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She felt a gust of wind before a male voice said, ''While hello there Toph-chan. I'm glad to see I got the dress measurements right.''

Jumping at least three feet, she spun around ready to attack until she felt the familiar powerful steps that exhumed bright confidence even in this darkness.

Angrily, she asked, "Where were you? You had me waiting out here for fifteen minutes you know.'' she couldn't help but bristle in annoyance at the fact he had kept her waiting for so long.

Looking sheepish for a moment Naruto answered her, "Sorry, Toph-chan I had business to take care of."

Calming down, she asked him, "Why do you call me chan? What does that mean?''

''In my language you add the suffix chan to a cute girl or a young child to show close affection and from what I can see you're anything but a child.''

Toph let out a growl as she folded her arms over her chest. ''So you show your true colors. You're nothing but a pervert!'' she accused the blond who began to chuckle.

''Hey, I'm just a guy who isn't afraid to flirt, doesn't mean I'm just a pervert you know. I mean the worst thing that can result of asking someone on a date after all is rejection and how else would courting begin? Like for instance I didn't ask you wouldn't be now here would you?'' he said as Toph raised an eyebrow.

''Let's just go.'' she said as she held out an arm. ''Well?'' while all those etiquette classes and tutoring for the proper young missus her parents had her attended was boring and annoyed her to no end she knew if she didn't show some aptitude for the classes her parents would endlessly pester her about being a proper woman and keep sending her to classes until she got it right.

''Of course, my lady.'' he said as they linked arms and made way to their destination. ''As you are aware of Ba Sing Se is being ran from the shadows.'' he said as Toph flinched at his change of demeanor, ''...don't stop moving. Keep going.'' he whispered to her as they continued walking.

''You let them follow us?'' Toph hissed, picking up on the shadow footsteps of the Dai Li.

''I'm taking care of it at the moment. An illusion...'' he said as Toph raised her eyebrow and looked at the blond trying to use her detection ability to gauge his heart rate and vibration in his movements to gauge his facial expressions.

''I can use something called Genjutsu which uses my chakra to cast illusions on people. We'll be able to easily escape them as a result." He assured her as the presence of the Dai Li lessened. ''Though there is another reason I brought this up. I want to show you something Toph but I want your permission first. I want you to trust me.'' he said as they came to a stop in front of a tea shop.

''I don't know you that well. I'm not sure if I can give my trust so freely.''

''At least give it some thought. I'm not going to intentionally hurt you or force anything on you that you don't want.''

Toph steadied her senses as she read his heartbeat. He wasn't lying from what she could tell so she decided to trust him. ''Okay...I trust you.'' she said as felt him place two fingers to her forehead. Suddenly her mind was soon flooded with an overwhelming amount of a power as her senses were flooding with an assault of colors and objects. ''W-What...what is this?'' Toph asked as she almost stammered. ''I...I.'' she couldn't help but feel confused and had no idea where the hell they were. One moment they were in the city and now she could feel something surrounding her on all sides. From what she could make out they were most likely trees, she could see. ''H-How?'' she whispered as she looked around at what she assumed were colors.

''Genjutsu...I'm flooding your mind with images that I've seen myself. I figured since you're blind you wouldn't have any visual imagery, even in dreams so you're seeing the world how I see it. Since one needs eyes to interpret images and send messages to the brain I figured that it might have been possible for me to pull this off. So, what do you think?'' he asked as Toph looked around the forest, a warm glow washing over her instead of Ba Sing Se's night chilly air. For the first time her pale green eyes could see everything. She could see her hands, she could see what she saw wearing, and she could see Naruto.

''Hey...you have whiskers. Like a moose-cat.'' she said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''Something tells me I'm better off not knowing.''

So with that their date consisted of Naruto showing a world Toph had never been able to see. Colors, shapes, and other glorious sights were only limited by his mind. Naruto would will into existence lakes, fireworks, and even replay some of Naruto's past battles like a show. In that one night Toph was able to see more things than she ever had in her entire life.

The latest of these little trips were that off a moonlit ride in a gondola as an imagery band was playing soft music while floating in the air. Toph rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, place a hand over his. Her breath quickened as she felt his cheek come a rest on her head.

Toph began feeling an unfamiliar yearn. Her heart slowly began beating in her chest as if it wanted to jump out especially when he wrapped an arm around her. 'Come on Toph! Keep it together soldier! You're not one of those girly girls that get all squealy over some guy. You kick ass not give ass damnit!'' she was so lost in thought she didn't notice the scenery change and nearly tripped before she caught herself. 'Holy shit was he always this tall?' Toph thought as re-examining them she came about to only his chest. 'Tall, powerful, likes to cut loose and have fun. I suppose I could do worse.' she reasoned as she thought back to that little intermission when they stopped into a restaurant into a shady side of town and got into brawl. Now that was something more to her liking. 'Aah Fuck it!' she thought as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

For a moment Naruto was startled but began smiling as he placed his hands around her narrow waist. He deepened the kiss as his hands softly worked her hips. After a few moments the kiss broke, with Toph smirking and Naruto grinning. ''Wow...you definitely go for what you want huh?''

''Not the type to mince words you're an interesting guy Sky Guy and I'm liking what I'm seeing so far. Now get your sexy ass over here and finish what you started.''

''Don't you mean what you started?'' he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

''Just shut up and kiss me.''

He didn't bother to answer with words but delivered another hot kiss that she eagerly devoured her arms tightening around his neck. Toph moaned into the kiss as Naruto scooped her up, not even breaking the kiss as he placed her on a bed he materialized. Their hands trailing the others form as the kisses intensified and the sensations to lead them on as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Toph began groaning when suddenly Naruto's hands suddenly began groping and massaging her backside. Toph pressed against the blond as he began massaging her cheeks, causing new sensations she didn't know exist flow through her. Toph was anything but a shy girl and decided she liked this sensation and decided she liked the feeling of being thought of as sexy. She let out a startled gasp when the blond suddenly picked her up, still holding and groping her by the cheeks as he continued to passionately kiss her. Under any circumstance being separated from the ground would have freaked Toph out, but this passionate action kept her calm and made her feel safe.

That same night in the other part of the Earth Kingdom another duo were in a bar, getting a drink as their search seemed trapped in an endless loop of almost catch up to their target only to just miss her. ''And...what the hell are you laughing at?'' June demanded, as she swayed a bit and drunkenly glared at the blond.

''Aaw come on June don't be like that.'' Naruto remarked with a shrug. Of course he was nothing more than just a perfected clone the original created using a blend of Yin and Yang with the his chakra and sage energy. ''I thought drunks were usually happy, at least that's what I always heard or saw.''

''M not drunk okay.'' she slurred slightly. ''And I don't need you playing baby sitter either. I'm a big girl! I took care of myself long before you showed up!'' she said as she jabbed her finger into his chest with her finger.

''Ooh! Those dark eyes are all sexy when you're angry.'' he teased her as she nearly tipped over only for Naruto to catch her. ''And I suppose you almost fell over on purpose right?''

''I...I would have caught myself.'' she mumbled as she pushed herself off. ''So if you excuse me I'm going to be on my way.'' she said as she began to storm off.

''Camp's the other way June.'' he called out to her with a smirk.

''It's a short-cut.'' she remarked and let out a cry when Naruto scooped her up in his arms. ''What are you doing? Put me down!'' she said as she half-heartily fought against him.

''Hhm...no, I think I like you better like this.'' he said as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman carry hold.

''I'm going to skin you alive! Just you wait!'' the cold hair of the night seemed to have sobered up June quite nice. ''You damn pervert!'' she growled at him as she felt a hand fondling her ass.

''Trying to save face June? The nose, knows and because of that I know this is turning you on.''

June let out a growl but didn't say anything. She couldn't deny the fact that Naruto pushing her buttons and challenging her excited her, as it allowed her to be dominated, but without having to actually be weak. That she could be her usual tough self and Naruto would just up his game to match or succeed that screwing her endlessly again and again without clinging to her like a leech or falling in love after some meaningless sex. But could she really make this decision with her heart and not her head? Resting her head against his chest and listening to his heart beat June decided that maybe it was time to give Naruto an answer to the offer he brought up a few days ago.

The Dai Li in Lake Laogai found themselves pinned against the wall by the very stone hands they attempted to use on the intruder while protecting their master Long Feng who sported suspiciously villainous mustache and long pointy beard. ''You are Long Feng, are you not?'' Ni asked as the man narrowed his eyes.

''I am he! I must say I don't believe I've ever heard of someone of your description.''

''Not many people have. Don't bother try signaling for the rest of your soldiers. They're being preoccupied by my associates. To cut straight to the point we are here to offer an alliance. This would be in your best interests as it only took three out of the seven to demolish your forces one that will solidify you as king of the Earth Nation if you play your cards right. ''

''Go on.'' Long Feng urged the red-head on. Long Fend wasn't a fool, he watched his élite soldiers be defeated with abilities that weren't conceivably possible. Only the Avatar was known in this world as the only being capable of bending all four elements, but whoever these people are could do things even the Avatar wasn't capable of. Taking over people's bodies, wielding lightning like that acted like an extension. A part of their will and spirits only know what else if this was the power of three out of the seven mysterious infiltrators.

''You are to surrender your forces, Intel, and anything else you have to one Naruto Uzumaki and Princess Azula. Failure to comply will result in us wreaking havoc and a very chatty blond informing the Earth King and leaving you to his judgment.''

Long Feng scowled, the one thing that the Earth Kingdom couldn't say they were better in the Fire Nation was at then it was their execution of those charged with treason. Whether it was being burned to death or being stoned to death they were both painful and horrible ways to die. Though the former was quicker and less drawn out not to mention they didn't leave those charged to die from their internal injuries. But if we somehow managed to get his hands on these warriors and break them in, make them into his soldiers then no one would ever dare oppose him. ''You have a deal.''


	11. The Fall of Ba Sing Se!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ba Sing Se falls to Princess Azula.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Author's Note

00000

Naruto in the original fic and the other companion fics of this plot line just comes off as too much of a preachy dick. In my versions I always tried my best to make him more human, but the angle I used was far too cliché. In this latest version I feel I did far better than the original and others in a few factors.

1\. Naruto has prior history and backstory with the characters making their interactions far more believable and solid. It gives weight to what's going on.

2\. Unlike all the other popular fics in this crossover I'm showing Aang being flawed without bashing him. I feel too many viewers/writers are childish and can't seem to separate flawed and or antagonistic without bashing them. Its something that really needs to die in fanfic.

3\. Not using Akatsuki. I swear to god 99% of crossovers are automatically ruined when you introduce the Akatsuki still hunting Naruto which always overtakes the crossovers. No one wants to see that in a crossover, especially me. If you're bringing characters to a different world don't bring the Akatsuki it breaks the story and makes it annoying by having dimensional traveling even trivial or have both universes take place in the same world which is even dumber because the difference of technology or other factors is not something you ignore or dismiss that's far too lazy.

With those points said I hope you guys enjoy this fic.

0000

Story Start

00000000000

"You three are definitely killers in green." He commented. Mai on the other hand scoffed at the comment and looked the other way. Ty Lee grinned at the compliment while Azula just smirked. Things were going easier than thought. Especially since the Kyoshi warrior leader was carrying on her a special invite which would let them join among the Earth King's Royal Guests.

"Sensei, remind me again why we're going with the dress-up option again?'' Mai exasperatedly asked as her she did her best not to twitch, the white face paint adorning her face bringing out a want to scratch her face. Mai was not one for make-up or other such things.

"Because, Mai-chan, while I'm working the angle with Long Feng, I think it would be best if you three, under the guise of the Kyoshi warriors, get close to the Earth King. After all, if this mysterious blond stranger shows up and becomes good buddies with the Earth King, word is going to travel fast. Next thing you know, we have to deal with the Avatar and friends, followed by possible mass panic and stuff like that."

''But wouldn't the Avatar and his followers come rushing to see us if they think we're their allies?'' Azula wondered, curious about what answer Naruto had for this.

''The Avatar and friends are still looking for the bison and seeking counsel with the Earth King who is still being given the lead around by Long Feng. If they do decide to visit then they have a nasty surprise of having to deal with you three. Either way, I'm more than sure that at the end of the day things will still be in our favor.''

''Oh! Oh! I got a question!'' the bundle of energy that was Ty Lee frantically waved her arm in the air.

''Yes Ty Lee?'' he called upon the leaping girl before she tired herself out. Then again she could probably go about hopping for a while now.

''Why don't you use your genjutsu thing to disguise your hair and eyes and get close to the Earth King?''

"The genjutsu I use are for more specialized purposes and the kind you're suggesting requires a level of control that even I lack. Genjutsu has always been my weak point when it comes to shinobi arts. Not to mention Genjutsu effectiveness is disrupting chakra so there's no telling the effects if I use it on someone for an extended period of time. No good if I unintentionally cost brain damage to someone I didn't mean to intend to.''

Azula and Mai knew Naruto was pulling his explanation out of his ass, but since he knew more about chakra then they did and the fact that if he wanted to I win illusion things he probably would have, so they let it go. Especially if that meant he had more time to shamelessly flirt with them. Ty Lee though lapped up the information like a sponge. ''Wow...I knew there was a reason. So why don't you just use a...''

''Huh? What was that?'' Naruto said as he turned off to the side. ''I think Sho's contacting me. Got to go.'' Naruto commented as he shushined away before Ty Lee could bring up another logical question.

Elsewhere within Ba Sing Se the gang was making posters for Appa. They knew if they pressed on with their efforts they might find trouble so they needed to find Appa as soon as possible so they would be able to mistake. Katara held up a poster which was her rendition which was pretty accurate.

''Hey, I thought designing "the lost Appa poster" was my job. I've worked all day on my Appa.'' Sokka remarked as he held up a crude drawing of the air bison with a proud smile.

''Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head.'' the perplexed Avatar pointed out as Katara struggled to contain her laughter.

''This IS his head. '' Sokka countered as he pointed at the poster.

Katara took a hold of the poster and studied it up close. ''Why are feet coming out of it?'' she said as she turned every which way.

Indignant, Sokka snatched the sketch from Katara hands. ''Those are his horns!'' Sokka hung his head. ''I haven't seen him awhile ok.''

Toph, though decided to mess with Sokka incongruously stated. ''It looks just like him to me.''

Flattered, Sokka proudly responded. ''Thank you, I worked really…'' in the middle of his statement as if he remembered Toph was blind he asked her. ''...why do feel the need to do that?'' he asked as a smirk formed on Toph's face.

''Let's just stick with the professional version.'' Katara noted.

With that said everyone began gather up the posters when a rapping on the front door garnered their attention.

Aang eagerly pops up. ''Wow, you're right! Patience really pays off.'' Aang said in response to Katara's earlier statement about patience and rushes to open the door. ''Joo Dee.'' Aang said in surprise. This was the first Joo Dee they had met when they arrived in Ba Sing Se.

''Hello, Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph.'' She greeted them with her usual eerie grin and careful speech. The others gathered around to talk to her.

Though, apparently Joo Dee's attempt to give them the usual run about was not going to happen today. As a result she soon found herself brought in front of Long Feng. ''I am very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends, Joo Dee. I had hoped that you would be able to control this situation.'' Long Feng calmly remarked as Distress formed on Joo Dee's face.

''I'm so sorry, but they don't trust me anymore. I don't think I can keep working like this.'' terribly upset she covered her mouth.

''Joo Dee, the Earth King has invited you to...'' Long Feng softly stated only for Naruto to appear into the room.

''Come now...you didn't expect one woman to give the run around to a small group of suspicious and emotional teenagers.'' he said as he walked around the dark hair and yellowish-brown woman. She had long flowing raven hair reminiscent of June's long mane.

''And what do you suggest?'' Long Feng always kept his guard around Naruto. The fact that the others in Lake Laogai followed his orders obviously gave away his status as leader. Control the leader and you control the troops.

''I heard that a few days ago you managed to get your hands on a freedom fighter. Let's just say I heard from a friend who heard from the direct source, a member of the Avatar's group had an encounter with a freedom fighter that matches the description of the one you caught. All you have to do is have that boy mention he might know where the Avatar's bison is and lead them here. I'm more than capable of handling the Avatar on my own so there isn't much to worry about.''

''Very well...as long as everything is handled quietly.''

Meanwhile at a tiny Tea Shop where Iroh was working had becoming popular. Inside Iroh is pouring tea for a wealthy dressed man and his bodyguards. This man was Quon, a merchant who started several businesses which included the first trans-wall food delivery service. This allowed the middle and upper ring customers to acquire their favorite lower ring delicacies without having to travel into the dangerous sections of the lower ring themselves.

''So you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you.'' Quon holds up the teacup in a hand glittering with jeweled rings, ''I hope Pao pays you well.''

''Good tea is its own reward. '' a smiling Iroh responded.

''But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop.''

Stunned, a near breathless Iroh managed to say in a daze. ''My own tea shop This is a dream come true. ''

Pao scampers to join the conversation. ''What's going on here are you trying to poach my tea maker?'' he demanded as he threw himself protectively between Iroh and Quon

''Sorry Pao, that's business for you, am I right?''

Pao, the owner of the tea shop grew increasingly desperate. ''Mushie, if you stay I will make you Assistant Manager. Wait, Senior Assistant manager. ''

''I'll give you a new apartment in the upper ring. The Tea shop is yours to do whatever you want.'' Zuko glances over from busing a table. ''Complete creative freedom. ''

''I even get to name the shop?'' an elated Iroh asked, feeling that this was too good to be true.

''Of course! ''

''Uh, Senior Executive Assistant Manager.'' Pao pleading to Iroh, knowing if he lost the old man he would lose the secret weapon that was the result of his tea shop's growing popularity.

Iroh sets the teapot into the hands of shop owner Pao, who grimaces in pain. Pao walks off as Iroh and Quon exchange respectful bows. Zuko crosses in the foreground, pausing as Iroh speaks to him. Filled with excitement Iroh told Zuko the good news. ''Did you hear nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city. ''

''That's right young man. Your life is about to change for the better.''

Zuko continues to walk away towards the front door, setting down the tray of cups. ''I'll try to contain my joy.'' he gravely countered as he stepped outside.

Sometime later at the cramped apartment complex where Zuko and Iroh lived at.

''So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How 'bout the Jasmine Dragon it's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it. ''

''The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se.'' he holds out of the leaflet. ''And he's lost his bison.''

Iroh takes the leaflet. ''We have a chance for a new life here.'' Zuko walks to stare out a window. ''If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us.

Zuko spins around to face Iroh, clearly irate. ''Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?''

Earnestly Iroh countered Zuko's question. ''There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why.''

Zuko turns to look outside again. ''I want my destiny.''

''What that means is up to you.'' Zuko walks away from the window. ''The Tea Weevil!'' Iroh shakes his head in disgust at the name he brought up. ''No, that's stupid.''

Sure enough the gang ran into Jet. And thankfully enough the Gaang did not question why the Dai Lee or the city's police force didn't show up to break up this disturbance which was mainly Katara wrecking some against Jet who was on the defensive. Though for Jet's sake Toph's ability to feel breathing and heart beats assured them he was being truthful about meaning them no harm and knowing where Appa was. And sure enough when Toph discovered a handful of white fur this convinced them they were on the right track. And when Jet's gang showed up and mentioned the Dai Lee and re-jogged Jet's memory they put the clues together and made way to Lake Laogai.

And of course things got creepier when they found of room of Joo Dees. Which was none other than a bunch of obviously brain washed women. Eventually the group entered into a massive cavern. The group cautiously enters, and the stone door abruptly slides shut behind them. They spin around in surprise, as the room was plunged into darkness, then green lanterns flare to life, illuminating the vast cave. Only now do they notice the Dai Li high above them, suspended from chains or clinging to the ceiling itself. Ahead, Long Feng waits with several more Dai Li.

''You have made yourselves enemies of the state.'' he grimly stated.

''And quite predictable sadly enough.'' Naruto added as he came into sight.

Aang's eyes widened. "Naruto!" he cried out in shock as he pointed at Naruto.

"At this rate it looks like you guys have gotten by more by luck than planning."

Naruto said and saw Toph and grinned. ''Toph...couldn't help but notice you wrecking hell. Shame I didn't find you first. You would have been able to whip these lazy sacks into shape.'' he complemented. While the Dai Li as they are now would have given even Toph a bit of a trouble she knew that one on one and one on maybe two or three she would come out on top.

''I should have known you that being involved in this sort of thing. Where's Appa?'' Aang demanded while the blond just shrugged.

''Right now you should be worried about your situation. I was hoping you would take all the chances I've been giving you to grow Aang, but in a physical and emotion sense. That you would work past your own feelings to do what was right for the people of this world. So many people believe in your destiny as the Avatar and despite my own reservations I wanted to see what they saw in you. " There was also the unspoken reasons that Naruto was leaving out. Like how much of himself he saw in Aang, from his youthful and naïve optimism to his selfish and one track ways. If Aang was going to walk the path he used to walk then Naruto would gladly play the role of Itachi and anyone else he had to in order to help Aang reach his full potential. "I'll tell you what Aang I'm in a generous mood so

I'll offer you deal. Give up trying to contact the Earth King and we'll let you go on your way to find Appa and you all can leave Ba Sing Se without so much as a fuss.'' he said as Aang was momentarily stunned by the offer.

''That's outrageous!'' Long Feng cried out, obviously not on whatever Naruto was planning.

"My plans of course are not mutually exclusive to your whims and believing so was of your short sightedness." After Naruto's down dressing of Long Feng he gave out a disappointed sigh. "Unfortunately it had the effect of proving something I hoped wouldn't be true. The fact you were placed finding Appa, something personal to you over the many potential lives of the Earth Kingdom and duty shows you aren't ready to fulfill your destiny. One or the other Aang you have to make the choice. "

Aang paused as Naruto's piercing assessment caused him to doubt himself for a moment. "You once told me that you only fail once you give up. I won't give up not on Appa or the people of the world. I'll find a way to save both of them."

"And you think you'll be able to find the strength to do so?" Naruto continued the verbal jabs.

''I have to! It's my destiny! I have to bring balance to the world and I won't let you stand in my way.'' Aang said as he moved into a fighting stance. ''The Fire Nation cannot and will not win this war or the people of this world will continue to suffer. Why can't you see that?''

"I see more clearly than you can ever know Aang. I know the people are suffering, do not think I'm not also striving to bring peace to this world bring torn apart by war. I do not support the campaign of the Fire Lord and the Nation's supremacy ideals. The only thing I do in the name of the Fire Nation is to keep Azula and others who herald from there that are precious to me safe."

''Why can't you see that you're outmatched.'' Naruto asked as he held up his hands. Crystallizing one arm and the being placed on the wall next to it. ''I have access to elements that isn't even conceivable in this world.'' and with that the wall exploded. ''And I told you once before I am not allied with the fire nation. My allegiance is to Azula and my precious people, no one else.''

''But Azula is with the Fire Nation. If you're helping her than doesn't that mean you're also helping them? Don't you see you're doing what the Fire Lord wants? You said you don't agree with their actions, but you didn't try to stop the tank. You haven't done anything to stop them and prove your statements.'' Aang tried to reason as Naruto chuckled.

''Let's just say Azula and I have our own ideals that are different from the Fire Lord's ambition.'' Naruto cryptically answered and noticed the confusion of the Gaang.

Long Feng had grown impatient of the encompassing debate between Naruto and Aang. ''Enough with this talk? Cease...'' Long Feng was cut off as Naruto threw his hand back and began forming a Rasengan.

''Remember your place!" Naruto cut him off with a tone devoid of emotion which was enough to make everyone present uncomfortable. The Dai Li agents were about to move to defend their master when a ball of sand materialized in the middle of the room about the size of a bear as to remind them that if they made a false move their careers as agents would come to an end. His attention turned back to the Gaang who looked like they were about to act.

Naruto began to wonder if maybe Aang needed to be pushed more. "You've never experienced the pain of lost in person have you? You've never had to see anyone you truly care for vanish before your eyes. Maybe if you saw that then you would understand.'' he mumbled as he looked at his closed fist. ''Maybe you would understand the essence of pain.'' he whispered as the images of nearly everyone he knew began flashing through his mind. ''The essence of sacrifice maybe then...you would understand.'' He would need one more push, but now was not the time. "If you can survive the Dai Li I hope to see some growth from you." With that final statement the Dai Li jumped into action.

The Dai Li encircled the group. Two agents launch a stone fist attack, but Toph disintegrates them in mid-flight. As the dust clears, she launches them across the room with a pair of rock pillars. ''My offer still stands Toph.'' Naruto said as she sent a weak tremor in his direction which he easily avoided. ''And by the way I really enjoyed last night who would have known that the gruff Earth bender could be so soft.'' Naruto whispered as they continued to fight.

Behind them, Jet turns and rushes another pair, cutting their stone fist projectiles from the air. Sliding along the ground past the first, he trips the second with his hook sword, slamming him hard to the ground.

'You weren't so bad yourself, but I can't abandon my friends.''

''Then at least be-careful because I was keeping tabs on your group and I overheard two gentlemen were asking about you.'' he said as he went about describing their descriptions.

''Xin Fu...and Yu.'' Toph spoke with a growl.

"Old acquaintances?"

''Must have been my parents I can't believe they would...on second thought.'' she amended the statement upon remembering what her parents were like.

''Apparently they have a metal cage waiting for you if you're insistent on staying with this group then be-careful. Though I'm curious as to how you even met up with them."

"Well the reason I joined them was because I wanted my freedom. I secretly followed the others and volunteered myself as 'Twinkle Toes' Earth bending instructor. They weren't even aware I ran away at the time.''

''Then when I leave Ba Sing Se you'll have your answer then won't you?''

''I'll have my answer then.'' she answered him with a nod as they sought out new dance partners. Naruto switched with the Dai Li Agents and took on Aang.

Long Feng watches dispassionately as Naruto dodged and ducked the Avatar's strikes. Katara and Sokka manage to destroy two of the glove projectiles the Dai Li sent at them before being seized by two more. Toph intervenes with a stone wall before they can be drug to the waiting Dai Li. They send a rush of stone towards Toph, but she raises high into the cavern on a pillar of rock, forcing them to pursue her the same way.

Two more Dai Li race up the walls to either side of her, to strike out at Toph with horizontal columns of stone. High in the cavern, Toph swats aside the first two agents, and then leaps to avoid the two columns as they crash together beneath her. Landing atop them, she bends up a pair of stone blocks from the columns, using them to drive away both of the remaining agents simultaneously.

A fist of stone grabs the back of her shirt, and she is hauled through the air toward a waiting Dai Li. Jet intervenes at the last moment. Leaping past he hooks her belt with his sword, pulling her to safety as the agent kicks a stone foot attack after them. Longshot covers them as they land, intercepting the missile with one of his arrows. Joined by two of his brethren, the Dai Li retaliate with three fist attacks at Longshot, but Jet cuts them from the air with a whirlwind of slashes.

Meanwhile Long Feng has seen enough. He flees from the room, sealing a stone door behind him. Back at the battle, Aang lands and blows two Dai Li aside with a burst of air.

''Long Feng is escaping!''

Aang and Jet break free from the mêlée to pursue him but were prevented from going far by Naruto. With a kunai drawn he shoved it into Jet's body much to Aang's horror.

''Jet!'' Aang cried out as Naruto spun and his arm which collided with Jet's skull.

For Jet everything went white as a tableau of images from his past flood his mind. The first image was Smellerbee, a young tomboyish freedom fighter with a large mane of hair and rather small stature gave her the appearance of a boy. She brandishing two swords in front of a tent, a dagger clenched in her teeth. The Duke and Pipsqueak, two more were also standing together. The former young snot nosed boy and the latter a rather large muscular young man. More Scenes filled Jet's mind, of him standing against a shy Katara. Cheers of the Freedom fighters as they feast in the tree fortress. Standing with Smellerbee and Longshot aboard the ferry. Sitting and speaking with Iroh and Zuko on the ferry deck. Handing food out to the passengers. Being dragged away by the Dai Li, and the brainwashing beneath the lake. Faces flash by rapidly, Iroh, Colonel Mongke, Long Feng, his own at various ages. Jet slowly dropped, overcome by the thoughts racing through his brain. ''Jet! Jet!''

''Sorry Aangr but I need Long Feng for one more thing.'' Naruto said as a shaking Aang glared up at him.

''How could...how could you be so heartless?''

''The boy won't die if you get him medical treatment. If you manage to get by the Dai Li I'll be seeing you again.'' Naruto remarked as he followed out the same direction Long Fend did. The Dai Li agents were soon dispatched as all the others rushed over to the stricken Jet, wearing sorrowful and shocked expressions. Katara draws forth her bending water, kneels beside him, and applies her healing powers to his chest.

''He's going to live, but he won't be fighting for a while.'' Katara informed the group.

''You guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet.'' Smellerbee urged them.

''We're not going to leave you.'' Seeing Jet lying there, hurt, Katara could feel herself letting go of the grudge she had for Jet. The betrayal that stained her heart and the lies that made her feel foolish.

''There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader.''

The Gaang looked at Longshot with expressions of wonder as this was the first time they ever heard him spoke.

Tenderly Jet reached out and clasped Katara's hand. ''Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine.'' he assured her as he smiled weakly up at her. She closes her eyes and sighs before rising to her feet. The heroes file off somberly, leaving the Freedom Fighters behind with Toph and Sokka bringing up the rear.

The Gaang arrived to a room where six manacles lie empty within the cell.''Appa's gone. Long Feng beat us here.'' Aang shouted in grief and punched a wall.

''If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up to him.'' Sokka assured them as they continued on.

An outcropping of rock bearing a circular stone plug arises at the edge of the lake. Cracks form on the plug, and it shoots off to shatter on the nearby cliff face. The Gaang emerge and start racing along the narrow shoreline. Glancing over his shoulder, Aang sees nine Dai Li emerge in pursuit from the hole behind them.

''Do you think we can out run them?'' Sokka asked as he ran up beside Aang.

''I don't think it's gonna matter.'' the Avatar remarked as he saw they would be facing more resistance up ahead. Six more Dai Li were flanking the waiting Long Feng. The six agents bend up a thirty foot wall of stone beneath Long Feng's feet, sealing the strip of land between the cliff-side and the lake. The Gaang draw to a stop, and behind them the Dai Li raise up another wall, boxing them in. They are enclosed and surrounded by eighteen Dai Li, who cling to the edges of the walls and the cliff side while Long Feng watches from atop the first wall. Momo, sweeps down out of the sky and lands on Aang's shoulder chattering excitedly.

''What is it Momo?''

Momo launches up, past Long Feng, to disappear into the bright midday sun. Moments later Appa emerges from the dazzling light, hurtling downwards towards them. The four heroes look upwards with expressions of delight.

''Appa!'' Aang shouted in delight.

Appa swoops down and smashes through the first wall, continuing on through the second. The Dai Li perched on the wall are soon knocked senseless by the bursting walls, and fall to the ground or spill into the water. Aang and Toph bend the cliff that the remaining agents are perched on, flinging them far out into the lake. Appa circles around to land heavily near the shaken Long Feng, as the remaining Dai Li flee. Turning from his fleeing men, Long Feng faces an enraged Appa.

''I can handle you by myself.'' He launches a kick at Appa, who catches his leg in his teeth. With a mighty toss of his powerful neck, Appa sends him skipping far out across Lake Laogai, to disappear with a final splash. The sky-bison pauses momentarily before spitting out his shoe. Aang, Sokka, Katara and Momo throw themselves upon the shaggy bison, while Toph strokes his nose.

''Yay! Appa!'' Sokka shouted as he rubbed the Air Bison's leg.

Aang pressed his head into Appa's fur as he began to cry. ''I missed you, buddy.'' Appa's great brown eyes close in contentment.

Though with every story there was another side. Hours ago, prior to Appa's escape. ''Prince Zuko! I was wondering where you would appear.'' Sho remarked as he stepped out of the shadows of his illusions.

Surprised, Zuko removed the mask of the Blue Spirit. ''How did you manage to track me? And how did you know it was me?''

"Come now, have you forgotten already?"

"At this rate you're going to burn yourself out. No pun attended." The days of Summer had just begun. As per usual Ozai was too busy to spend quality time with his children so they were brought to the summer home by Li, Lo, and Naruto.

"I don't have much of a choice. I need to get stronger." Zuko growled. He was trying to make his fire stronger but to no avail.

Naruto mentally cursed Ozai for his negligence. There was only one reason why Zuko would be working himself to the bone to improve his Fire Bending.

"Have you ever thought that Fire Bending my not be your strong point?"

He was confused by that. "What are you talking about?" He asked, wanting an explanation.

"I mean just because you're born a Fire Bender doesn't mean its your only talent. Take…" he trailed off, he was about to mention how Azula seemed to be a natural at picking up the taijustu forms he was showing her, but considering how inferior he felt at times that might not be the best comparison. "…Mai." He finally concluded at the momentary pause. "I've taken to teach her about using different shinobi tools and weapon. Her accuracy is rather frightening." Not in the sense of most young prodigies in the Elemental Nations if you were talking about age, but the time she was adapting to using them definitely put her in the same category of a genius.

"So I should try weapons?" Zuko pondered, though he was far from convinced.

"I don't see why not. Weapons are useless not only as tools when you wouldn't be able to bend, but it's a skill you'll always have access to provided that weapons are nearby. You could use poles, staffs, or even swords. Just give it a thought Prince Zuko I'm sure you'll find the answer." With the talk finished Naruto began his journey along the beach front.

It was by Naruto's helpful suggestion that Zuko took his first step in learning swordsmanship. "How much longer are you going to be hiding in the shadows Iroh?"

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" A shocked Zuko asked the fire bending master.

For now Iroh ignored Zuko as he kept his focused on Naruto. "It appears we've played right into your hands."

"Come now Iroh, you make it sound like I'm evil or something when you say that. All I'm trying to do is see to it that this endless cycle people are trapped in is undone."

''The Avatar is the one destined to bring balance to the worlds. By standing against him you are only fueling the fire that leads to this imbalance that threatens the world.'' Iroh argued. ''Azula is loyal to her father and assisting her only helps the Fire Nations campaign."

"Its funny really, and where was her Uncle or her Mother to make sure she didn't steep too far into the darkness if Ozai's issues were so apparent?" he asked as a look of guilt flashed across Iroh's face. "I'm not blind to the darkness in Azula that much is apparent, but I'll be damned to sit back and say she's a lost cause because of something like her heritage. To treat her like she's some monster in human skin. After all I inherited the will of the one known as the failure, yet I strive and become something greater than that. To abandon Azula without a fight because that is what destiny decides is not something I can stomach." He paused, taking a moment to compose himself. "Iroh, you put your faith in a kid who was told of his destiny years too soon. He is uncertain and soft. He is a human being, a flawed individual heralded as a God as the problem solver to the people's problems. How will these people ever grow and learn to fend for themselves if they place all their burdens and hope in one person?"

After all he couldn't have done it alone. No matter how strong he got when he tried to do things on his own he failed. He needed them, the others. He needed Shinobi's help against the Juubi. He also couldn't have sealed Kaguya without Sasuke. The hopes of the entire human race was simply a burden far too large for one person especially considering that balance never seemed attainable with the fact the Avatar kept coming back. He then pulled out the key from his sleeve as he made his way over to the bound Appa all the while continuing to speak.

"Zuko, forgive me for not being able to help you more, but I ask if you were to ever listen to me than let now be this time. You can't honestly respect a man who would outright physically harm you, his own son? Such blind loyalty is foolish, especially to those who don't deserve such loyalty. Ozai is on a campaign to fuel his own ego and inferiority complex. I may be an outsider looking into a family's dysfunction, but I've dealt with people enough to know darkness when I see it. You may think your father can restore your honor, but true honor is not something he can take. Only you, Zuko, not the prince, not the blue spirit, and definitely not Ozai's son can give you your honor, but you; only you, once you find yourself can reclaim your honor. Seeing your determination and obsession you remind me of my old student. He was willing to do anything at the cost of others if it meant fulfilling his ambition. Is that what you really want to do? Live your life serving someone whose only use for you is a means to improve his own self-image?"

Ni then raised his hand to the ceiling and with it released a pulse of gravity that instantly destroyed the concrete ceiling and looked at a confused Appa whose limbs he had just freed with the key. "Go." Ni commanded and without a moment's hesitation, Appa took off into the gaping hole in the ceiling and Ni looked back at Zuko. "You have to think hard about this Zuko. What is more important to you? False honor by a man who would scar his own child, or choosing your own destiny and becoming a man, the man capable of rebuilding his family and helping his once great nation reclaim its former glory?" A powerful gust of wind erupted from Ni, temporarily blinding Zuko's and Iroh's vision while he disappeared. After that, the place cleared leaving only the two Fugitives behind.

As the Gaang retreated towards the palace they knew they were going to have to get to the King. They knew if Naruto managed to get his hands on the Earth King it would be all over. There was no way they were going to be able to invade the Fire Nation without the Earth Kingdom's support. They maneuvered around the palace defenses the gang found themselves rushing into a vast chamber lined with ornate pillars and lit by hanging lanterns. The draw to a stop before a large dais, weapons at the ready. Seated upon a golden throne is the Earth King himself. He is a bespectacled young man wearing a simple crown and necklace of jade beads. And to their shock Long Feng was being led away, hurling accusations and the word traitor at a docile looking Naruto.

''So what took you guys so long?'' Naruto asked as he turned around to greet the gang.

''Earth King! watch out! You're in danger! That guy is with the enemy!'' Sokka cried out as he pointed at Naruto.

''You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?'' the aggravated Earth King demanded as throughout the statement his voice rose.

''He has a good point.'' Toph sardonically added.

''But...but.'' Sokka stammered as Naruto folded his arms and grinned. ''No, we're on your side. We're here to help.''

''If you're own my side, then drop your weapons and stand down.'' he ordered the reluctant group.

''You heard his majesty water boy. Drop the weapons.'' he said as Sokka growled and reluctantly dropped his weapon.

One by one, the group dropped their weapons to the floor. ''See, we're friends, your Earthiness. '' Aang attempted to charm the Earth King as he kept his eyes locked on Naruto.

''You know Aang if you keep looking at me so intently I think Katara might start to get jealous!'' he taunted as said teens began to flush furiously.

''Your majesty my name is Aang, I'm the Avatar and I can tell you that, that guy...'' he pointed at Naruto. ''Is not on your side.''

''You mean the guy that informed me that Long Feng has been lying to me for years, kept the war from me, has been using the Dai Li for his own means and whose associates are currently freeing and undoing all the mental and emotional damage of all the young women who had mysteriously disappeared over the years?''

The Gaang suffice to say were dumb founded. The King, unimpressed, continues to frown grimly. With a wave of his arm he was about to signal the Dai Li to attack but Naruto spoke up. ''Your majesty they are merely youths. At that age many of us are anxious you know. I haven't had the most peaceful history with the Avatar and his friends so their reaction to me is understandable.''

''Peaceful! You're majesty he's working with Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation. He helped her dry to break into Ba Sing Se with a drill.'' Aang accused the blond who stroked his chin.

''Uum no...I don't remember doing that. Think I would remember help trying to break through Ba Sing Se's wall .'' Naruto said as he scratched the head of the King's bear, Bosco.

''You? You're Toph Bei Fong are you not?'' the Earth King asked the blind bender who stepped forward and bowed her head.

''Yes, your highness.'' Toph respectfully answered to the surprise of the other members of the gang. While Toph may have been brash and a bit on the wild side she still had pride in her nation and she was still an Earth Kingdom citizen.

''I heard you can detect when people are lying. Maybe you can verify your companion's claims, if they happen to be true.'' He asked her. Because of Kuei's naivety the thought that she might lie to him never came to mind, especially as a result of La Feng's pandering and assurance of his citizens' utmost loyalty in him.

''Well I can tell you one thing. In no way, shape, or form was I actively attempting or attempted to destroy or help to destroy the wall of Ba Sing Se. I'm pretty sure I was ogling a rather cute triple-jointed circus performer at the time.'' He answered with a cheeky grin.

''I don't even need my detection ability to tell you he's being truthful.'' Toph dead panned and narrowed her eyes at Naruto or at least in his general direction.

Aang and Sokka couldn't believe what they were hearing. Even if what Naruto was saying was true they didn't think Toph would verify it. While neither of them would have particularly liked lying to the leader of one of the nations they figured in just this one instance it would have been okay. It would have been good for the world.

''As you can see Earth King I've been truthful the moment I been here. The Fire Nation is being led by a madmen and only with the help of your great nation can we put this to an end.'' Naruto continued in an overly patriotic tone more in tone to an actor.

''Has he told you that the Fire Nation will be weak during a Solar Eclipse and the fire benders would be helpless then.''? Sokka hastily added.

''Indeed he has.'' The Earth Kingdom countered as Sokka deflated.

''Oh!'' Sokka deflated as the shock of this information prevented him from coming up with anything else to counter.

''We don't have much time.'' Aang Earnestly began. ''There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the fire benders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable. ''

''But there is hope before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the fire benders will be helpless. And the only thing that will finally result in this war being won is that on that day the Fire Nation is invaded. The Day of Black Sun.'' Sokka decisively finished.

''Your majesty what they failed to tell you is that Princess Azula is already aware of this and they will respond accordingly. Moving your troops out of Ba Sing Se on that day will leave you vulnerable to a counter attack. It shows their naivety and lack of war experience that they think the enemy would do nothing with the information they had gathered.''

''He should know! He was there, in fact he helped her found out!''

''Is this true?'' the Earth King tentatively asked Naruto as a look of concern formed on the monarch's face.

''Your Majesty let me explain myself. Weeks ago I was just a traveler who after some very traumatic incidents, wondered around in a daze. It was in a deserted town where I found that group doing what I believe was accosting the young princess. For a time I was hired as a body guard of sorts during my short tenure in the fire nation. Regardless of what nation a person is problem it is in my nature to give them a chance before labeling them as good or evil. Now an outsider who has managed to avoid most of the events of the war would of course side with whatever side manages to first tell their sympathetic story. Despite the others involved I reacted on instinct which made he choose to hear her side of the story first because of past experiences. Only later on while I continue to travel with her that I was able to start putting the pieces together.''

''You're not going to believe him are you?'' Sokka cried out as the Earth King paused to think about it for a few moments.

''His story isn't unreasonable! He was a traveling young man helping what he believed was a young woman in trouble. Could he truly be blamed for being ignorant in something he had no way of knowing?''

Aang, Sokka, and Katara's hope continued to drop. It was obvious the Earth King was sympathizing with the blond. Even if there were to try and argue that Naruto met them previously and knew Aang was the avatar the blond would most likely have a counter argument for that as well.

''I am not sold on attacking on the Day of the Black Sun as I have to think about what's best for my people, but until then you have my full support otherwise.''

The gang minus Toph while happy knew that Naruto was up to something. But then considering his earlier words and his current actions it seemed like he wanted the Fire Nation to lose. What would have stopped him from attacking and capturing them underground earlier? Could it be that he had plans to overthrow Ozai and become the new Fire lord? It was a bit of a nasty trade-off one genocidal maniac for a very crafty, charismatic, and rather powerful one. Then again this world had been wrought with world for a century and they couldn't deny the people the peace they sought. That and they were sure once Aang fully mastered the four elements that he would stand a chance against Naruto if he ended up replacing Ozai. Either way, they knew that time was running out and their only hope at ending the war was the eclipse. They needed to defeat the Fire Nation before Sozin's comment showed up and powered up the fire benders.

''Your majesty it looks like my work is done here. I'd hope to see you tomorrow about that thing we discussed.'' he said as he bowed and began walking down the hall, acknowledging Toph with a wink as he left the chambers.

Toph nodded her head slightly. 'I really hope you know what you're doing.' A few minutes later an earth nation citizen in robes and battle armor entered the room.

''Your Majesty. I apologize for the interruption.'' he walks up next to the heroes, at the base of the dais, and drops to his hands and knees.

''This is General How. He's the leader of The Council of Five and my highest-ranking generals.'' The Earth King introduced the man who was wearing the nation's green and yellow colors with a thick bushy beard.

Lifting his forehead from the floor the man spoke.

''We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody. ''

With that Toph was given a scroll that informed her that her mother was in the city. It was none other than obviously a trap by those two. Aang was given one about a mysterious man asking him to meet him at the air temple and the water tribe siblings some information about their father. With that the game decided for now they would split up. Aang to master the Avatar state, Sokka to meet off with his and Katara's father and Katara to aid the Earth King while Toph went to meet with her mom.

''Your Majesty. There are three female warriors here to see you, they're from the island of Kyoshi.'' the guard informed the Earth King who was bidding farewell to Aang and Sokka.

''That's Suki!'' a rather shocked Sokka stated while freezing during his attempt to climb Appa's side, resulting in him slipping and falling to the stone plaza, sits up, and begins rubbing his sore back.

''You know these warriors?'' The Earth King asked, surprised.

Sokka rose and began speaking confidently. ''Oh yeah the Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters,'' he praised them. ''...and trust worthy too. They're good friends of ours.''

Satisfied with the answer the Earth King decided that they would be welcomed as honored guests. Some time had passed as the troops were assembled and the preparations were underway to warmly welcome the Kyoshi warriors.

''In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi warriors.'' the Earth King formally introduced them.

''We are the Earth King's humble servants. '' Azula stated, her voice and eyes steady, everything was going according to plan.

''Look Bosco, the Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us. Aren't you excited?'' The Earth King asked as he playfully tugged at Bosco's cheeks. Though after the exciting day the animal merely yawned and lay down on the ground. The Earth King then turned serious upon addressing the Kyoshi warriors.

''It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted adviser, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me.''

''It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you.'' Azula smoothly remarked as she kept her eyes from straying to Naruto who was standing silently by the Earth King's side.

The Earth King continued while stroking Bosco's head. ''But there is good news as we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to discuss a possible invasion of The Fire Nation this summer on the day of a solar eclipse.''

Feigning enthusiasm Azula continued. ''Really? Now that sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan.''

''Your Majesty with your permission I would like to enlist the aid of the Kyoshi warriors against the plot to assassinate you.'' Naruto spoke up causing the Earth King to recoil in shock.

A day had passed since Naruto brought up the assassination attempt and had curried favor with the Earth King. Meanwhile the foxy trio was waiting for the blond to show up and give them news on how the plan was going along. ''Sorry to keep you girls waiting.'' Naruto said as he entered the room. The girls noticeably perked upon seeing the blond.

''Naruto!'' with a running start Ty Lee took to the air and landed into the blond's arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she affectionately rubbed her cheek against his.

''Aaw...I missed you too.'' he said as he kissed her forehead. ''But if you keep this up I might end up trying to get you out of those clothes.'' he whispered as Ty Lee went red and squeaked as she hopped off.

''So what are you planning? Why did you tell the Earth King about an assassination attempt to be aware of?'' Whatever Naruto had planned he seemed to have only let them in on part of the plan.

''The next part of us gaining his trust and willingness to hand over his kingdom.'' he answered the disbelieving Mai's question with one of his own.

''And how do you plan on doing that?''

''This is where Azula comes in and Long Feng serves his real purpose. It's time we weed out the traitors.'' he said as he motioned them all over and began informing them the next stage of the plan. A pair of Dai Li silently slid down the back of the two closest pillars of the room so they could listen what was being in vapid detail discussed. Once the discussion was over the Dai Li retreated back up the pillars.

''What is this about?'' Azula asked in outrage as she soon found herself being dragged to Ba Sing Se's dungeon area. ''Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!'' she struggled against her captors.

''But you are not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you?'' Long Feng sinisterly asked as he rose from his bench. ''Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!

''What do you want?'' she asked as she stopped struggling.

''I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se. And you have something I need.''

''Oh?'' she reacted in interest.

''The Earth King's trust.'' he confidently stated.

''Why should I help you?'' she asked a bit warily.

''Because I can get you the Avatar.''

''And why should I trust you? My partner has more power and potential output for resources.'' she remarked as she folded her arms.

''Your partner is a back-stabber. We made a deal and he betrayed me the first chance he got. What makes you think he won't do the same thing to you?'' Azula paused, as if she was contemplating Long Feng's words. ''In fact he's already informed the Earth King about the Solar Eclipse. He's playing you for a fool Princess and clings to whoever seems to promise him the most filling, like a parasite.''

''What do you suggest then?''

''We eliminate him...like we would a parasite.''

''Okay, You stroked my curiosity. Go on.'' Azula replied with a wicked smile. Naruto had played his part and now it was Azula's part to continue on with what he started with. For now it was Azula's turn to show off her craftiness.

Inside the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko is sweeping up for the evening. He had just gotten over some akin to a fever dream and it looked like he was finally going to let things go.

As Iroh clears a table, a man enters and walks up to him. ''A message from the royal palace.'' the messenger informed Iroh as he bowed and handed a scroll to him.

Iroh reads the scroll with a look of worry before his eyes widen with astonishment. ''I...I can't believe it.'' he said, overcame at the news.

''What is it Uncle?'' Zuko asked as he walked over.

''Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!'' the elated general runs off excitedly towards the rear of the tea house. Zuko watches him go with a smile, then resumes sweeping, as the camera draws back out the entrance.

Meanwhile in the back-up location of Lake Laigao the Dai Li members who were fiercely loyal to Long Feng had gathered. They were all gathered in the dark hallway underground.

On both sides of it are enormous, ancient statues. In the middle are many Dai Li agents, all lined up in rows. Azula, accompanied by Mai and Ty Lee in their disguises, stood on top of a statue's pedestal and addressed the Dai Li.

''The Earth King and The Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you, and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King, and each of the five generals, must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government.'' Azula walks toward a Dai Li agent with a scar on his cheek and look him in the eyes. ''If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out. That is all. '' The agent watches Azula nervously as she walks away. The Dai Li turn and all begin walking away. Azula climbs back up the steps as Ty Lee pours her a cup of tea.

''Nice speech Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way.'' Ty Lee praised the princess.

''The way you were going on I thought that one soldier was going to defecate himself.'' Mai noted with a hint of amusement.

''There are still a few loose ends the Avatar, and my brother and Uncle. '' Azula noted as Naruto shushined into the room wrapping his arms around Azula's waist.

''Very impressive,'' he said as his chin rested on her head. ''I knew the rest of the plan would be fine in your capable hands. All that is left is for all the pieces to come into place.''

''So what's up with you coming and going Naruto? I don't see why you can't send one of those clone or yours in your place like you usually do.'' In other words it was Azula's way of saying she missed his presence without coming off as sappy.

''Aaw...miss me?'' he teased as a growl escaped her lips.

''She's right you know.'' Mai noted as for a moment she couldn't help but wonder why Naruto gave so much attention to Azula. ''Seems like you've been rather busy.''

''Just making sure everything runs smoothly. You don't think a complicated multi-step plan like this is going to somehow go off just as planned? I already had to capture and confine several Dai Li members while the Avatar and friends were kept busy and didn't come and blow your covers. In other words a general happened to find a few scrolls that brought their attention to their personal business outside of Ba Sing Se. The fact that Long Fend managed to intercept them was a stroke of luck on our part.'' he said as he fell silent after the announcement.

His mind drifting off to the scroll of the Guru who wished to help Aang unlock his eight chakras. If Aang were to unlock his eight chakras and master the Avatar state he might actually become strong enough to force Naruto to fight him seriously. 'I wasn't expecting this little development, but if Aang masters his eight chakras he'll be taking his first big step onto the right path. If he's willing to understand the lessons I'm trying to teach him then there may be hope after all.' It was after this Naruto realized what might end up being a problem. Aang's infatuation with Katara, speaking of which, he needed to make sure she would be out of the way.

"I wish to stay and chat, but I have to make sure the Water tribe girl doesn't end up stumbling upon something she shouldn't."

''If that's the case I'll be pleased to inform you that we've already captured her.'' Azula noted as Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest.

''Oh?'' Naruto curiously responded.

''She came to tell the Kyoshi warriors about my uncle and Zuzu. As such she is in the catacombs under the city where her water bending abilities will be ineffective in escaping.''

''Hhm, well that takes care of another potential problem. Speaking of which aren't you expecting some company?'' he asked as Azula nodded and addressed Mai and Ty Lee.

''It's time to get into place girls. We don't want to keep our guests waiting.'' she informed then and turned back to Naruto. ''So Naruto, how do you feel about tea?''

Elsewhere in the Eastern Air Temple the Avatar hit a snag in his training. While Guru Pathik helped him unlock seven out of eight of his chakras the Avatar could not unlock the eight one, meaning he would have to give up what he loved the most.

''I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Katara.''

''Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself.'' the Guru calmly informed him. ''If what you said about this stranger that threatens to bring imbalance to the world you will need access to the full power of the Avatar state.

''Okay, I'll try.'' Aang focuses his concentration. Inside his mind, mountains beneath a starry sky could be seen. The heavens begin to spin with great speed, the stars blurring streaks that disappear behind the mountains. An image of Katara appears, and drifts back toward the horizon to finally vanish with a twinkle of light. The heavens cease to whirl.

''Now, think of your attachments and let them go.'' Guru Pathik's voice spoke to him.

An image of Katara appears, and drifts back toward the horizon to finally vanish with a twinkle of light. The sky ceases to spin.

'Let the pure cosmic energy flow.'

Looking up into the stars, an aurora of light could be seen. Aang was floating in space above the planet, and the aurora solidifies into a radiant bridge beneath his feet. Turning from the world below, Aang sees a massive entity standing above snaking path. It is a spectral figure of Aang himself, the tattoos and eyes shining with the light of the avatar state. Aang sets off carefully towards it, mouth open in awe. As he nears the feet of the hovering apparition, his own tattoos begin to shine with light. The towering, spectral Aang descends a sphere of light shimmering between its fingers. The Avatar is enclosed within this shell, but suddenly he is distracted by a cry of distress. Aang sees a vision of Katara chained to a wall, demanding to be freed. He leaps from the hands of the apparition, and the sphere of light vanishes. Behind him, the great entity fades from sight, as he rushes back down the path. It too begins to fade rapidly, until it drops him to plunge screaming toward the world. Aang suddenly starts from his meditative trance.

''Katara is in danger! I have to go.'' he said as he rose in alarm. Aang turns and races away, sliding down the roof the tower.

Guru Pathik calls after him. ''No Aang! By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra!'' Aang draws to a stop. ''If you leave now you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!''

''But if you don't leave then the Water tribe girl might not make it.'' a voice spoke, alerting the Guru and Aang to Sho's presence. ''Time is running out Avatar Aang. Naruto has grown tired of this game and decided that he and now you will fight to decide once and for all who is right. Only one man will leave Ba Sing Se alive so if you want to save the Water tribe girl you'll return now.'' with that finished the clone faded in a pop of smoke.

''Avatar Aang if you don't master the Avatar state you might not stand much of a chance at all.'' the Guru tried to reason with Aang, afraid he might put the balance of the world in danger in exchange for his own desires.

''I can't just abandon Katara! She needs me!''

''The world needs you!'' Aang pauses for a moment at the edge of the roof, and then leaps down. Guru Pathik closes his eyes with a mournful expression. Aang rides Appa away from the temple at great speed.

The ambush was partially effective. While Iroh may have escaped Zuko had been captured and would be placed under the catacombs same as Katara. That left Aang, Toph, Iroh, and Sokka to mount a rescue effort. Putting their differences aside they began mounting a rescue effort to save Zuko and Katara so they quickly left for the palace.

Speaking of the palace Long Feng was meditating in his cell, his eyes closed, while conversing with a Dai Li agent outside.

''The movements of all the generals and the Earth King have been plotted out step by step.''

''Good. And the Fire Nation Princess is cooperating?'' he asked, prodding his subordinate for information.

''Oh yes! More than cooperating, she's really taken charge. She's terrifying and inspirational all at the same time. It's hard to explain.'' the agent uncertain of just what to think of the Princess answered before leaving. Long Feng opens his eyes for a moment, full of suspicion.

Underground on the way to the Catacombs Aang and Iroh conversed. Aang is tunneling down using his earth bending and Iroh is lighting the way with a flame cupped in his hand. There is a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two until Aang decides to break the ice.

''So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice and great tea.'' Aang started, trying to break the ice.

''The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?'' Aang pauses for a second to deepen the tunnel with an earth bending movement before continuing.

''Well, I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't. '' He exclaimed as he felt forlorn.

''Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love. ''

They stop again and Aang pushes back the earth with a wave of his arms. ''What happens if we can't save everyone? Beat Naruto and Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I am not powerful enough?''

''I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving… ''They came to one last wall of rocks. Aang pushes both arms forward, earth bending the rocks out-of-the-way. A green light shines through. Iroh smiles as the flame in his hand extinguishes and the green light washes over him. Aang and Iroh walk forward and enter the crystal catacombs.

''You will come to a better place. ''

The catacombs are full of glowing green crystals, stalagmites and stalactites. In the back of the area is a waterfall pouring into a channel forming two rectangles around several thick, jagged columns. Change scenes to the palace. Sokka, Toph and Momo are climbing the steep steps towards the entrance.

Sokka and Toph arrived a little too late to as the generals were taken down one by one the Dai Li.

''The coup is happening now! We've got to warn the Earth King!'' Sokka grabs Toph and they run towards the throne room.

The Earth King is sitting in his throne with Bosco by his side. Mai and Ty Lee were still in disguise and there as well. ''Thank goodness we're in time! '' Sokka said in relief.

''In time for what?'' the Earth King asked curiously.

''Yeah, what are you in time for what?'' Ty Lee asked as she somersault forwards and lands near them. ''Do I know you?'' Ty Lee asked as she narrowed an eye and placed her face pretty close to his.

''Uh, I'm the guy that's involved with your leader Suki.'' he uneasily informed the girl as something about her was familiar.

''Who?''

Toph earth bends a rock underneath Ty Lee. She gives a small shout as she is hurled into the air. Ty Lee flips backward and lands on top of the badger mole statue in the back of the room. ''They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors! '' Toph shouted as the Earth King gasped in shock.

''Sorry to disappoint you.'' Mai countered as she flings three double-bladed daggers at Toph. Toph earth bends a slab of rock in front of her and blocks the projectiles. She then kicked the slab, sending it flying at Mai, who jumped over it. A moment after she landed, Toph used her earth bending to pop a stone up from underneath Mai, knocking her away. Toph grins victoriously.

''Stand still will you!'' Ty Lee whined as she attempted to strike the Water Tribe warrior's pressure points, but he was moving too quickly. Every time Ty Lee tried to hit a joint or spot on his body, Sokka ducked, leaned, and shifted out-of-the-way, often ending up in an awkward position.

''You're quick...but Naruto is quicker.'' she airily taunted him which caused Sokka to let out a growl.

''This fight...is over.'' Azula announced her presence causing the fighters to look up. Azula was standing behind the Earth King and holding him by the shoulder. The frightened king stares at the blue flame Azula holds close to his head.

Sokka and Toph raised their hands in surrender. Ty Lee jumps between them and disables Sokka with a series of strikes. Momo soars through the air and tries to escape, but a Dai Li agent that had entered the throne room with Azula throws his stone gloves at Momo. They wrap around the lemur, and Ty Lee watches as Momo falls next to her. Azula roughly shoves the Earth King away.

''This was too easy.'' Naruto commented as he entered the room. ''And now to take care of the last loose ends.''

''Toph? What are you doing standing there? Runaway! Get out of there!'' Sokka shouted at Toph only to fall into silent shock when Naruto wrapped his arms around Toph's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. ''You traitor! How could you?'' he couldn't believe this was happening. One of their friends was betraying them yet again.

The kiss broke and Toph shrugged. ''Sorry Sokka but let's be honest. I never really belonged with you guys. I wanted my freedom and I agreed to join you guys for that purpose. I just can't live a life where I follow the same teachings and ideals passed down for generations without anything being changed. What am I to become if I continue with you guys? Just another Earth Bending Master? The girl who taught the Avatar? Also Naruto can give me things you guys can't. He can give me the ability to see and true freedom not to mention he wants to help the world. Even if Aang defeats the Fire Lord here and now what's to stop someone like Ozai from pulling off the same thing two, three, or five centuries from now? And what happens if the Avatar of that time does what Aang does, but this time he or she doesn't come back? What happens when the people wait for the Avatar to solve their problems and they don't get their savior? That is not the kind of world I want my descendants to live in.'' as she finished this Naruto crouched down and jabbed two fingers into Sokka's head resulting in him losing consciousness.

Naruto turned to the Earth King. ''As you see my King the salvation of the world shouldn't have been left in the hands of a group of children. If it wasn't for my intervention you and your generals would have been executed. But even now our forces aren't enough. If we are going to crush Ozai and his supporters we are going to need one solid force. Earth, Water, and those of noble Fire must ban together to extinguish the corrupted inferno that attends to engulf this world. Long Feng went as far as to enlist Azula's help to regain control of Ba Sing Se and even now had supporters. Who's to say they don't extend beyond the Dai Li? Your life may continue to be in danger so I ask you, will you accept our offer? Will you go along with our deception and prevent the lives of any Earth Nation citizens from being lost?'

The Earth King sighed and rubbed the head of his pet Bosco. After years of being controlled by Long Feng the Earth King was not confident he was the leader his people needed. Now he found himself with two choices, could either agree to this alliance or be killed which would allow someone else to take his place. At least this way he would have some real say in what happens to his Kingdom, even though he wouldn't be in it. ''Very well...''

Naruto nodded, ''And as we agreed this Kingdom will return to you once the war is over. We hope with your aid we can finally begin to heal century long wounds.''

''It's time...'' Azula spoke up as Naruto nodded.

Naruto waved over Mei-Ling who for the past few weeks had been in the background. ''Have you managed to find out the identity of all Long-Feng's supporters?'' he asked as the mute nodded. ''Good...you, Mai, and Ty Lee hunt down and capture them. If we can't convert them then...just suggest to them they really don't want to die for Long Feng's goals.'' he said as the three girls went off to do their part of the plan. Naruto picked up the unconscious Sokka and slung him over his shoulder while he led the Earth King and Bosco away.

Long Feng entered the throne room just in time. He was followed by troops of the Dai Li, all lined in rows. They all stand before Azula. ''Now comes the part where I double-cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation Princess.'' he ordered but they did not respond. Long Feng turns to them, frowning, and points at Azula. I said, arrest her!'' He looks back and forth at the agents and loses his patience. ''What is wrong with you?''

''It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end. '' Azula informed him with a smug look as everything was going just as planned.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

''I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing. So you had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know. And you know.'' Long Feng begins to sweat. His face is full of hesitation and uncertainty. Azula sits on the Earth King's throne and crosses her legs. ''I am the one with the power and resources. In fact at my very side I have a being more powerful than my father, more powerful than the Avatar and a cunning that matches if not exceeds my own.'' at the end of this statement Naruto's six paths entered the room, all joining Azula's side. ''And with his utter devotion and loyalty. So tell me Long Feng, what do you have?''

Long Feng was now truly frightened. Beads of sweat roll down his face as his mouth hangs open, speechless. Azula stares at him cold and intently. Long Feng closes his eyes and drops his head, realizing that he has lost. Long Feng steps forward and bows before Azula.'' You've beaten me at my own game. ''

''Don't flatter yourself.'' Azula countered with a smug grin. ''You were never even a player.''

Down in the catacombs Katara and Zuko were having a bonding moment and coming to understand each other. Just when she was about to use the water from the Spirit Oasis to heal his scar Aang bursts into the tunnel with Iroh. ''Aang! ''

Aang stares at Zuko and Katara, confused by how close they are, before Katara runs up to him and they embrace in a warm hug. Aang glares at Zuko while still holding Katara. Iroh runs up to Zuko and hugs him around the shoulders. Zuko glares back at the Avatar. Katara placed her hands on Aang's shoulders and gives him another hug.'' Aang, I knew you would come. ''

''Uncle, I don't understand. '' Zuko began, visibly upset. ''What are you doing with the Avatar?''

''Saving you, that's what.'' Aang answered for Iroh which seemed to set off the fire bender.

Zuko snarls at Aang and tries to lunge at him, but Iroh grabs him, preventing him from causing a fight.

''Zuko, it's time we talked.'' Iroh then turns to Aang and Katara. ''Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you. ''

Aang clasps his hands and bows respectfully to Iroh before running back through the hole in the cave. Katara slowly follows after him. She turns her head and takes one last sad glimpse at a sullen Zuko before exiting. Zuko turns his head away from Iroh.

''Why Uncle?'' Zuko asked, clearly hurt.

''You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!''

Zuko shuts his eyes, absorbing his uncle's words. Before he can process this wisdom, Zuko was startled by a violent quake. A trail of crystals shoots out of the ground until they reach Iroh, trapping him. Zuko readies himself for an attack. Azula and two Dai Li agents slide down from the tunnel Zuko had entered through. Azula advances towards Zuko until his is directly between his uncle and his sister.

''I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?'' she asked, surprised by Zuko's actions.

''Release him immediately!'' Zuko demanded as he moved into a bending stance.

''It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself.'' she said as she offered up a hand.

''The kind of redemption she offers is not for you. ''

''Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?'' she remarked before turning to her brother. ''I need you Zuko. For weeks this plan has gone on, with each step bringing the Fire Nation growing closer to its former glory to bring an end of this war and have a worthwhile Fire Lord sitting on the throne. One that is not blinded by his own selfish indulgence that he has weakened our nation.'' both Zuko and Iroh were shocked by Azula's words. She was every bit of devoted to Ozai as a human being could be to their lord was possible, but to hear her actually speak about betraying Ozai and becoming fire lord in his stead. ''Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want. ''

Zuko looks back at Iroh. He is unsure of whom to listen to. He shuts his eyes and hangs his head, trying to come to a decision.

''You are free to choose.'' she said as Naruto entered the catacombs.

''Looks like we've reached the climax of this story.'' Naruto said as he appeared behind Aang and Katara.

''SOKKA!'' Katara cried out in distress upon seeing her unconscious brother. ''What did you do to him?''

''He's just unconscious.'' he answered as he let Sokka drop to the ground. Katara rushed over to check on her brother as Naruto went and joined Azula's side.

''Your actions caused this Avatar Aang! For the life of one girl you've risked your destiny and the hope of this world!'' Naruto declared as he folded his arms. ''You were so easy to manipulate. You chose personal attachments over mastering the Avatar state and now Ba Sing Se will fall, you and your friends will be captured, and the Earth Kingdom will fall.''

''NO! I won't let it happen. I won't run anymore Naruto! I won't let you do as you please anymore. I'll defeat you here and now and I'll protect the world!'' Aang said as he brandished his staff. He couldn't hesitate, not anymore.

''Defeat me?'' Naruto asked in amusement. ''I've been waiting for this moment. The moment you would look at me as your enemy. Now show me what you can do." He said as he went into Sage Mode.

Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air and dropped down at Aang. His powerful fist uprooting the earth as Aang was forced to the left while Katara dragged Sokka out-of-the-way. ''Come on Sokka wake up!'' the frantic bender pleaded, shaking her brother's shoulder. She looked up and ducked under a burst of flame.

''You have other things to worry about water bender!'' Azula remarked as her finger tips were smoking from the attack. Reluctant to leave her brother the repeated attacks forced Katara to jump back. Bending the water in the channel she charges at Azula and brings the water crashing down on her. Azula deflects the attack with a short blast of fire. Katara keeps her momentum and spins the water around her, smashing it into the floor and creating a large wave. Azula stomps the ground and flings her hands out, making a wall of fire that evaporates the wave coming at her. The resulting steam hides Azula and Naruto from view. Aang and Katara look left and right, preparing for a sneak attack.

Faster than they can react Naruto burst from the ring. He notices the surprise look in their eyes and use a Shinra Tensei to blast Aang away. Katara's head whipped to the direction of where Aang was sent and was about to help when Azula jumps out of the steam from one of the larger crystals high above. She attacks with a fire-ball which Katara extinguish by bending the water from the channel into a shield. She was about to retaliate when she found the channel of water being engulfed by a giant summoned snake.

She then found herself being enveloped by sand. ''Naruto you monster! Didn't our time in the North Pole mean anything to you? Was all of it a lie?'' Katara cried out as she could feel the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"There is more to what's going on than you can hope to understand Kat. Also to answer the question, no, it was all genuine. Everything I did and said was the honest truth. I do this because I am your friend and you guys will understand why I'm doing what I'm doing..." Naruto was cut off as the paths and Azula dodged out-of-the-way of a rampaging giant.

Katara unceremoniously dropped down to the ground and was offered a hand up. ''Jet!''

''We have your back Katara.'' he said as all the freedom fighters got in front of her.

''Now go help Aang!''

''I'm not sure how you lot managed to find us, but you should have stayed away.'' The paths charged forward at the Freedom fighters.

Naruto and Azula were taking Aang and Katara on even ground. ''Being decisive may have had a slight improvement on your ability to fight Aang, but it's not enough.'' Naruto remarked, continuing to try to fill the Avatar's head with doubt.

Before any of them could attack a blast of red fire landed between them. They all shield themselves from it and turn towards the new opponent, Zuko. He is wearing a simple brown shirt and brown pants, having shed his outer robes. Zuko draws closer to them, poised in his fire bending stance. He looks to Azula, who gazes back at him harshly. Zuko then looks to Aang. The air bender gasps just before Zuko punches send, shooting a fire-ball at him. Aang reacts just in time and protects himself by air bending a spiral of wind around his body. He jumps back to gain distance as the flame dispersed. Azula smiles at Zuko's decision and attacks Katara, waving her arm in an arc and throwing a jet of fire at the water bender with an underhand toss. Katara bends the water from her flask and extinguishes the fire.

Naruto pops up behind Aang and elbow the air bender in the back sending him stumble forward with a cry of pain. He was just able to avoid a flurry of fireballs Zuko furiously launched at him. Naruto shot forward and was about to throw another punch when a dagger blindsided him and cut his cheek. Naruto's head lashed to the side from the blade and his wound began to bleed. He let loose a snarl as his eyes traced to the attacker which was none other than Jet. ''You shouldn't have done that Freedom fighter.''

''That's the first part of the payback for stabbing me ass-hole.'' Jet said as he brought out his two signature twin hooked swords. Charging forward with he was met with a Shinra Tensei which propelled Jet backwards with a blast of air. Jet slows himself with the hooks of his swords, which spark against the stone charged forward again and took to the air.

As he lands, Jet swings both hook swords down at Naruto who jumped out-of-the-way. Naruto jumped into the air and spin kicked at Jet's mid-section. Jet somersaulted away and landed in a crouching position before charging forward at Naruto again. The blond whipped out a pair of kunai from his pouch. Both weapons class together briefly before both combatants jumped apart. Jet runs after him and did a few spins before striking at Naruto with both swords. Naruto blocked the strike and both combatants lock weapons.

The Duke as he was called was the youngest and smallest of the freedom fighters. He found himself being yanked from Pipsqueak's broad shoulders by an unexpected arrival.

'At long last I get to do something.' Mei-Ling thought as he brought out the fans that were procured from the Kyoshi warriors.

With a roar Pipsqueak attempted to charge the mute girl only for her to shoot forward with frightening speed. Using the edge of the fan to jab into him she used a swift kick to knock him off his feet and used the momentum to send him flying. Unfurling the other fan she deflected an arrow from the Freedom Fighter's archer.

She began moving along the uneven ground of the cavern as she used the fans to deflect the arrows.

Smellerbee armed with a blade swiped and stabbed at Naruto in an attempt to assist Jet, but he somehow seem able to ignore all her attacks with ease without so much as looking at her. ''Stop ignoring me!'' Smellerbee growled as she continued to swipe at the silver haired man.

''Now, now little boy that's not how you treat someone your senior? What would your parents say?'' Naruto asked as Smellerbee let out a scream of outrage.

''I...am...a...GIRL!'' the face painted rebel shouted.

''Huh...'' Naruto remarked, ''...you learn something new every day.'' He said before quickly drawing some water from the nearby lake, using it to freeze the girl in place from the shins down.

''Leave her alone and fight me coward!" Jet roared as he ran at Naruto to close the distance between them.

''Coward?'' Naruto chuckled. ''Oh no I'm just making sure your friend doesn't get caught in the crossfire!'' he said as he extended his arms. Chakra began gathering in his hands as two orbs began to form. ''This ends here and now Freedom Fighter!" he said as he extended a leg back and watched as Jet continued to run at him bringing his swords up as he prepared a double slash. ''Rasenrengan!'' Naruto's two Rasengans collided into Jet's swords. After a moment the two hook swords were broken, the edges of it falling down to the ground with a clang. Naruto then slam his head forward against Jet's head and watched as his opponent fell back to the ground with a groan. He then found himself being charged by another one of the freedom fighters.

Back with Zuko and Aang the former continued to assault the later with a rapid barrage of fire balls. Aang quickly ran around in a circle at high-speed, creating a whirlwind that blocks the attacks. With his momentum built up, Aang came to a halt and throws his chest out, sending forth a gust of air in the shape of his body. Zuko gasped just as the gust hits him, blowing him back several feet and knocking him to the ground. Aang leaped forward and attempted to attack Zuko with a blast of wind, but Zuko rolls out-of-the-way and counters with a blast of fire to Aang's legs. Aang jumps high into the air and lands on a column. Zuko springs to his feet and shoots more fireballs in Aang's direction.

Aang hops out-of-the-way and lands on the tip of a large, pointy crystal sticking out of the stone wall high above. Zuko lowered his stance and coiled his body, gathering energy, and launches a mighty blast of fire at the Avatar. Aang lifted his arms, earth bending the crystals below him to rise up and block the attack. The fire blast was too strong and exploded on contact, shattering the crystals.

Zuko pulled back his still flaming fist and brings both fists down to his sides, creating two large, thick flames. Waving his arms, Zuko turned the flames into long, searing whips of fire. Aang recovered and readied himself for this new attack, crouching on top of a cluster of crystals. Zuko swung both whips at Aang, who jumps away as the fire whips slice through the crystals. Aang landed at the stop of a cliff, but had no time to relax as Zuko followed up the attack. Aang jumped over the burning whips and on to a nearby column. Zuko slung the fire around and continued his relentless attack.

Azula meanwhile, was contending with Katara. She and Katara run towards each other. Katara stops and bends the puddle, lifting it up with one arm and thrusting it at Azula with the other. Azula watched the water pass just inches by her face and cut a few hairs from her bangs.

Zuko spun his fire whips over his head. He swings the burning tendrils at Aang, who is clinging to a stalactite. Aang jumped away to another stalactite and the fire whips cut through the one he was just on. Aang pushed off the stalactite with his legs and kicks another one, causing its tip to break and fall off. Aang grabbed the upper part still attached to the ceiling, swings down under it and kicks off, hurling himself down. Aang turned himself right side up and slams his fists down into the falling stalactite, plunging it down. The stone hits the floor, kicking up dust and creating a crater. Zuko was blown back by the shock wave and his body hits a crystal cluster.

Katara bends the puddle on the ground and lobs it at Azula, knocking her to her knees. As Azula started to get back to her feet, Katara bends the water all around her body. The water bender creates two long tentacles of water where her arms are and lifts them high into the air. Azula brought her hands together and quickly performed the hand seals. Mimicking the gestures Naruto thought her resulted in forming a grand fire-ball which extinguished a water tentacle that was about to snag Azula. She found that the gestures made it easier to influence her chi and alter her bending in a matter that allowed her bending to mimic jutsu attacks that were theoretically possible with bending, but had yet to be successfully pulled off.

Leaping to the side Katara landed and manipulating a burst of water, launching at Azula who saw it coming and dodged under the techniques. She then used a tentacle to wrap an arm around Azula to prevent her from using her next technique. Though, before Katara could form another tentacle a burst of flame caused the tentacle to by a large flame arc courtesy of Zuko.

The arc of fire passes over the channel and slices through the water tentacles, freeing Azula. Azula smiles at her brother before turning her attention to Aang as he crawls out of the crater, still dizzied by his last attack. Azula set her eyes on the air bender and lunges after him. Zuko throws two lances of fire at Katara, which she extinguishes with her water tentacles.

''I thought you had changed!'' Katara swings her water down at Zuko which classed with Zuko's attack, both equal in strength.

''I have changed.'' Zuko brings his hand up and chops horizontally, sending out another blast of fire.

Azula and Aang face off. Azula smiles confidently while Aang looks determined to win. "This time we won't be interrupted." Azula brings her hands up and pushes them back while stepping forward, creating two large burning balls of blue fire. She shifts her feet and jets off fire shoot from her soles, the small explosions causing her to rocket forward. Aang raises his arms and earth bends the crystals around him, covering his body with them and creating suit of glistening green armor. He puts both arms forward and slides over the ground, coming at Azula head on. Both look like they are about to collide, until Azula hops and slides her foot forward, flinging all of the built up fire at Aang. Aang crosses his arms and tries to defend himself, but the powerful attack shatters the crystal armor and sends Aang crashing into a wall on a cliff up above.

Zuko chops down, flinging one of his fiery whips at Katara, who deflects it with her water tentacle. As Katara counter attacks, Azula leaps from the top of a crystal cluster and shoots a blast of fire down at her. Katara deflects the attack and another blast of fire from Zuko by bending her water into a wall. Zuko swings an arc of fire and Azula shoots a blue fire-ball. The fire ball makes a direct hit and Katara is blown back, colliding with a cluster of crystals. She falls to the ground, unconscious. Katara's hair has come undone and flows freely. Azula and Zuko turn their heads towards a rumbling noise.

Aang launches dozens of feet into the air, kicking up and enormous dust cloud. Aang slams his body into the floor, cracking the stone ground, and a moment later comes charging at the fire benders by riding on a rolling mound of rock. Zuko and Azula ready themselves for the attack. Aang is furious and determined, but just as he gets close, Naruto pops up, destroying his earth mound with a chakra enhanced punch sending Aang to the floor. Aang wearily picks himself up and looks around. Many Dai Li agents jump down from the cliffs above, forming long rows behind the trio.

''It's over Avatar Aang! You've been beaten!'' Naruto noted as Katara regained consciousness only to be restrained by some of the agents.

''Am I too late to the party?'' Toph asked as she rode an Earth Wave and came to a stop between the trio and Aang.

''Toph!'' Both Aang and Katara shouted in alarm.

''You have to get out of here before you get captured too.'' Katara shouted to her. Upon seeing Toph casually strolled over to Naruto's side Katara immediately screamed out, ''Toph? What are you doing?''

''Sorry Katara, but I'm taking Naruto up on his offer. I want to see this better world, with my own two eyes and live my own destiny.'' Toph informed Naruto who smiled.

''Toph? How could you? Don't you realize your jeopardizing the balance of the entire world?'' Aang shouted as he threw his arm to the side. ''I thought you were my teacher? I thought we were friends. How could you betray us like this?'' how could this have happened?

''You wouldn't understand.'' Toph responded as she turned her head to face them. ''I don't want to be yet another person who needlessly relies on you, the Avatar for my destiny. With my own feet I will walk my path and choose my fate, with my own hands I will take on anything that stands in that path, and with my own eyes I will see it through.''

''I am disappointed Toph Bei Fong!'' Iroh jumps down from a cliff and lands between the group and Aang, entering his battle stance.

''Old man Iroh." Toph paused, regretful but still willing to go down her path. "This is the path I've chosen to live and one day I hope we can someday be on the same side.'' she said as he moved into a fighting position.

''You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!'' Iroh shouted to Aang as he punches left, center, and right, shooting fire blasts at any potential attackers. He lowers his stance and defends against the stone gloves the Dai Li agents throw at him. Iroh waves both hands forward and flings powerful blast of fire from his fingertips.

Aang made a mad dash for Katara only to be cut off by Naruto. ''Not this time! You aren't getting away this time.'' the blond remarked as he narrowed his eyes. A palm strike to Aang's chest sent the Avatar flying back into the wall and losing consciousness. ''The Avatar has been captured. All obstacles have been dealt with.'' Naruto finished as his paths were soon able to subdue General Iroh and restrain him. ''Take the Avatar and his friends where the Earth King is being kept.'' Naruto ordered as he pointed out two Dai Li agents for the task.

Zuko though still seemed torn between indecision on the choice he made. The trip for the most part was quiet as they all returned to the palace. Azula was sitting on the throne with Zuko on her left and Naruto on its right.

''After a century Ba Sing Se has fallen. Not the climactic battle most pictured.''

''I betrayed Uncle. '' Zuko regretfully muttered.

''You chose to join us so you could follow your own path Zuko. In time your uncle will come to realize that the beliefs he follows aren't without flaws. After all he was a loyal general of the Fire Nation who before today came closer than anyone of taking over Ba Sing Se taking before his change of heart. Though now you're on the first step to making the Fire Nation a better place.''

For over three long years Zuko had waited for this day. With the Avatar captured his honor would soon be restored by his father. But between Naruto's words, Azula's new goals, and betraying his uncle Zuko didn't know what to do. What to think.

''Oi broody buck up already!'' Naruto said as he nudged the thinking prince. ''Tonight we celebrate a hard-earned victory.'' Since the party was on short notice not that many exquisite dishes were made. Though things like noodle soup were made along with Tofu Curd and Egg custard tart. With a kagebunshin Naruto created a henged as the Earth King no one was the wiser.

A few hours after the party had begun Azula had retreated to one of the private rooms. Azula still didn't get along too well with people, especially not enough to enjoy a big party, and she certainly had no idea how to host one. Ty Lee like always was a bundle of energy and gained the attention of nearly everyone. Currently she seemed to be bugging Toph who was struggling with the choice or whether or not to use earth bending to launch the girl in space and apparently even Zuko was busy with some girl by the name of Jin who was calling him Lee for some reason. Mai assumed it must have been some girl he met while incognito and for a moment she felt angry. 'Why do I care? Its not like I still like him…do I?' Mai tried to reason to herself as she turned away from the sight. 'I thought I was over these old feelings. It was just a crush. I haven't seen him in years.'

''Excuse me miss, I couldn't hope but notice you from across the room. I would be honored if you would dance with me?'' It was none other than Naruto dressed in green young royal robes befitting that of royalty asking her to dance.

''I'd love too.'' she said, taking his hand as they went to the dance floor, hoping that she would be able to sort these feelings she had.

''That no good traitor!'' Meanwhile at the same time in the jail cell the members of the Gang had come too. They found themselves hand cuffed and chained without their weapons or a speck of water. ''After all we did for her she does this!'' Sokka ranted as Katara sighed.

''I failed them! I failed everyone!'' Aang said as he clasped his face with his hands, looking up when he sensed some hands placed on his shoulders. He looked up and noticed it was Katara who was trying to comfort him.

''It's not your fault Aang! We did the best we could. We can only hope that somehow, someway, that everything will somehow work out.'' Katara informed him trying to muster as much confidence as she could, but Toph's betrayal had hit her pretty hard and she didn't feel very hopeful at the moment.

''It seems you and I share a common enemy.'' a voice spoke out from the other side of the Dai Li members that were guarding them. Feathers materialized as the agents fell to the ground dead sleep. ''I can free you and can give you all the tools you'll need to defeat Naruto and break your friend from his hold. He has an unusual power that compels others to his side, after all influencing the princess of the fire nation to his side proves that.'' the voice finished as a black clothes figured walked into view. His figure was about four or five inches short of being six feet and his body was quite wide.

''Who are you? And how do you know Naruto?' whoever this person was he unnerved Aang, even more so then Naruto. Something about his aura was wrong.

''I am but another person whose life was ruined by Naruto. Cursed into a body that's not my own. We can help each other. I mean, what other choice do you have?'' the mysterious person asked.

Aang contemplated the words as he struggled with what to do. But remembering that he if gave up now then everything that he did ever since awakened all those months ago would have been for nothing. ''I'll do it!'' Aang agreed as the clothed person chuckled.

''Excellent. Let me introduce myself...my name is...''


	12. The After Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Toph have a romantic outing during the aftermath of the take over.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000

Story Start

000000000

''...you can call me...Hisoka.'' the now named mystery person introduced himself as. ''Once we arrive in Fire Nation country I'll free you all then.'' this little statement elicited various reactions, the most vocal being Sokka.

''WHAT! You just said you were going to free us? Now suddenly you're going to wait until we're in the heart of enemy territory?''

Hisoka merely chuckled at Sokka's outburst. ''This will be the easiest way to enter enemy territory without having to risk any of you losing your lives in the process.'' Not that most of your lives mean anything to me. ''That and the last thing we want to do is to alert Naruto before we began gathering our forces. At my current level I might be able to fight him to a stand-still, even if he uses his paths but not for long. I haven't recovered enough chakra since our last encounter. You've all seen what he could do right?''

After struggling with whether or not to ask Aang decided to go for it. ''Can you take a message to our allies?'' Aang knew there was something off about this man, about this Hisoka. But the guilt at failing time after time again and the fact his own desires prevented him from fully mastering the Avatar state and leading to the gang's capture. So many things filled his mind along with fears. About Naruto's insinuations of what could happen to Katara filling the air bender's mind. Only now having time to thin had he truly began to understand all the implications of what Naruto had said over the past few weeks. And there was also the fact that Naruto had no reason to keep Sokka or the rest of the Freedom Fighters alive. Not to mention he also lost his Earth Bending teacher as well. The fear of Naruto taking away anyone else from him planted a seed of fear into Aang. So he agreed to work with this person, even when his own instincts and his past lives were telling him, yelling at him that this was a bad idea.

''Make sure this message of yours has everything that needs to be said. I will not be returning until I have to break you all from your confinements.''

When Hisoka had left to contact the water tribe sibling's father and other benders as a last ditch effort to build an army for the day of invasion there was nothing left to past the time, but to examine things that had been said in the past few days. ''Katara,'' Aang hesitantly started. '' What did you mean? Back in the Catacombs?''

''What do you mean?'' Katara as well hesitated, hoping Aang wasn't going to bring up that. Unfortunately for her that was exactly what Aang was referring.

''You shouted to Naruto something earlier. In fact I can't help but wonder when Naruto could have ever had time to convince Toph to betray us seeing as you were always with her. Did the two of you run into each other?'' now no longer dealing with the threat of immediate danger Aang could ask the questions that had gathered in the back of his mind.

''What! When was this?'' a rather aghast Sokka demanded as he turned to Katara. ''Did he do that freaky mind thing that Hisoka guy suggested?''

''No!'' Katara snapped at her brother. Starting to feel emotional as she thought back to that moment. ''When you guys weren't around...when it was me and...Toph.'' the name of the Earth Bending came out like gravel. Katara was still coming to terms with what was happening and was hoping; wishing what that guy Hisoka said was truth. That as much as it pained for her to ever consider that Toph was being manipulated. She knew it was selfish and a rather dark thought, but the thought of her losing another important person yet again to the Fire Nation was another scar her heart couldn't handle. ''He offered us to come with him and he...it wasn't like he was threatening us or anything. He was our friend once and I was thinking, hoping that maybe it would be possible we didn't have to be enemies and that maybe we could convince him that we didn't have to be enemies anymore."

''Yeah...we wouldn't be in a prisoner cell left to rot with our only hope some suspicion guy whose face we haven't seen.'' Sokka grumbled as he leaned back against one of the walls. He then slid down the wall and dropped into a sitting position as his ankles resting sideways on his knees which were brought to his chest.

''Why...why didn't you bring this up before?'' Aang couldn't help but wonder why Katara didn't tell them. If they had known then maybe, just maybe things would have been different. Or was it insecurity that he would lose her like his Sifu to the mysterious blond.

''He didn't seem to be interested in attacking us. He didn't join in on the attack of the wall so I didn't think it was important. I mean we were focusing on other things.'' she said, keeping care not to mention that in a small way she might have been responsible for Toph betraying them and she wasn't sure if Aang or Sokka would have reacted. ''Anyway it isn't going to change things. We have to worry about staying strong and coming up with what we're going to do come invasion day.''

While this was going on Naruto and Mai were on a balcony. They were enjoying the sight of the crescent moon. Mai decided to take this chance and be bold, taking the blond's hand, pulling it onto her thigh. She wanted to kiss him, to see how it would feel and what feelings she would have. Shortly after Zuko's banishment the blond had comforted the forlorn girl and she had begun developing something of a crush on him. She had already admired the blond and before she knew it that admiration had started to become something else. Suddenly he turned to face her as if he read her thoughts. All things considered Mai began to become a little paranoid, as for all she knew the blond had mind reading powers. It seemed like he had every damn other power there was. They sat their close together, bodies touching, each of them sort of leaning in to the other. Sometimes physical contact said things that words couldn't. Mai knew that she would never feel comfortable with Naruto unless she could trust him. Trust him not to use her. Trust him not to leave again.

Though at the same time she couldn't say she was happy about the situation. She wasn't sure how she felt being just another girlfriend. To being just another lover. How could she stack in comparison to Ty Lee or Azula? She wasn't the bright cheery girl who everyone found interesting or the powerful and cunning royal princess. She was the gloomy girl who hardly anyone paid attention to or wanted to deal with. She wasn't sure if she became a member of Naruto's little family he would find her interesting.

As if he could read her thoughts and sense her uncertainty Naruto's hand came a rest under Mai's chin. He angled his face so their lips were even and he went forward. Mai closed the distance and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't the fireworks and earth-shaking event she was expecting, but it did cause her body to shutter. His hand crept down Mai's back and rested in the middle of it. Her fingers trailed through his spiky hair, one of his lips grazed her lower lip causing the kiss to end and Mai to look rather flush.

''Sorry...'' he murmured. ''I like to nip things.'' he added with an impish.

''He's not lying on that end...'' The voice caused Mai to jump up and away from the blond and tried to calm herself.

''Hello Toph.'' Naruto Morosely greeted the bender. He had just picked up on her presence and wondered what she was doing over here? Probably grew tired of dealing with the people at the party, then again parties like that probably reminded her of her past life.

''So I see you've been working quite fast.'' she said with a cheeky grin. ''Anyway you promised me a dance.'' she said as she rested her balled fists on her hips. ''Well?''

''I should go.'' Mai said as she left to go collect herself. ''Goodnight.'' she bid them both good night before heading out.

''What was that about? And since when do you dance?'' he asked her as Toph sauntered over to the blond.

''Okay so I don't dance just wanted to get you alone so we can spend some time together. I figure hanging out with you would be more interesting than some boring, shitty party. Nothing but a bunch of nobles kissing ass and talking about nothing.'' she hugged herself as she looked out into the landscape without actually looking.

''Yeah, you're right. Shitty party.'' he said as he wrapped an arm around her. Toph nestled against him without saying a word. Thinking back to it the last time Toph had been at a party was...'When she was with Katara.' he then realized why Toph seemed so apprehensive since the celebration had begun. ''Forget about the party. Let's focus on us. Want to do the vision Genjutsu again? Is there anything you want to see?'' she asked as Toph spent a few silent minutes thinking about it.

''Yeah...I do, but without the vision thing just yet. I'm trying to get used to that so let me take a feel for a moment.'' she said as she requested to 'see' his face. Naruto nodded and sat at a bench as Toph stood in front of him. Naruto sat patiently, exhaling a soft breath as the cool nice air grazed against his skin. He watched as Toph slowly reached out to his face. Toph's hands were rather small, the thought was rather stray and unusual as it was an observation he had before. Then again Toph was rather well-developed in the figure apartment, considering her personality you would think she would be taller with a more boyish look to her, but Naruto wasn't going to complain. Sometimes tomboys grew up into beautiful flowers, but as far as one could tell between her foul language and other things she was a tomboy through and through.

Naruto then felt the skin of her palm. Toph was not one for lotions, creams, or anything of that nature. The skin was blistered with many smooth callous formed below her fingers and on the heel. ''Your forehead feels kind of warm.''

''My temperature is slightly warmer than others because of my...condition. Nothing to be alarmed about.'' he formed her as Toph nodded and continued her exploration. Her finger then gently glided down to his eyes.

''And your eyes are slightly more slanted then a person's normally is as well.''

''The features are prominent because of my mother. Let's just say my features are a result of my heritage.'' he said as Toph's fingers went up to his ears. ''The whiskers give it away, really.'' he said with a grin as her fingers went to his cheek.

''Thinking about it it's not like I have anyone's face to compare to yours.''

''Just ask Ty Lee, I'm sure she'd be happy to let you do it.''

Toph then cradled the side of Naruto's face in her palm and rubbed her thumb along the right cheek, slowly and gently as her thumb trailed through the whiskers marks. After that she moved down to Naruto's mouth, running her index finger along her bottom lip in a soft, fluid motion. From top lip to bottom lip she absorbed every detail of his face. During the examination Naruto found himself on his back as her fingers rested on his throat her fingers pressing firmly against the side of his neck and trailed down to his collar bone and then to his navel.

Naruto softly breathe in and out. His heart rate kept even and his breathing going in a soft rhythm until her hand suddenly cupped his crotch causing him to shutter and to jump slightly. His eyes shot up and he saw the smirk on Toph's face. ''Someone is sensitive.'' she teased as he seemed to grow in her hand. Dear old modesty didn't seem to be something Toph was too concerned about.

''Oh my dear earth bender. Two people can play that game.'' now most people would have worn an 'oh crap' expression upon seeing Naruto face but since Toph couldn't see she only had his voice tone to go on. Before Toph could do anything he had scooped her up in his arms.

Toph let out a string of curses and threats as Naruto laughed. He knew that when Toph was off the ground she couldn't see, but at the same time it wasn't like he would allow anything bad to happen to her and she had to have known as well. ''If you don't want me to punch you in the sack you'll put me down right now!'' she shouted, doing her best to send the blond a menacing glare while doing her damnest not to cringe. She wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction.

Naruto though did not give in to threats so easily and let Toph dropped slightly, resulting in her letting out a small chirp of fear and wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto's neck. Though, Naruto's fun soon ended when Toph did something completely unexpected. She bit his cheek. She fucking bit him! Naruto let out a cry and nearly stumbled forward, just catching himself in a crouch with the two of them a few inches from the ground.

''Spoilsport!"' he grumbled as he said her down and began rubbing his cheek.

''You're just being a little pussy. I didn't bite you that hard.'' she argued, trying to deflect the attention from her to him.

''Hey! You were the one freaking out.''

Toph folded her arms and remained stubborn. ''I did not freak. I simply asked you to put me on the ground.''

''Before or after you began choking the life out of me?'' he teased her as Toph shot forward and attempted to strangle him. She was stubborn, too stubborn to admit the depth of her blooming feelings. She was not going to let him make her all bubble headed and girly damnit. What started with her trying to choke him soon devolved into them wrestling for some reason. Toph didn't care much for these new fancy clothes of hers getting dirty. She didn't feel all that comfortable in any clothes, but her combat clothing and now that she knew what it looked like green. She was having so much fun in fact that she lost track of time, but considering how the time was spent she didn't mind.

The party soon began winding down and the guests were bid goodbye. "Care to dance with me?" the request itself wasn't what surprised him but the person asking him.

''Huh?'' he asked, dumbfounded by the request. Some time ago Toph had left, mentioning that she was going to turn in for the night which left him doing anything but to see what was going on.

''The Royal Fire Academy for Girls taught us the art of dance and I hate for all that teaching to go to waste.'' Azule recalled as she waited not so patiently for a response. ''Well?''

Naruto surmised that Azula must have been bored or this was her attempt to try and be more social. Looks like all his prodding wasn't going to waster after all. ''Okay,'' he said as he took her hand and they went out to the center of the room. They danced to the music as she rested her head against his chin. He placed his chin against the top of her head. Though because it was so late at night it only made since that during a flurry of kisses that they made way back to his room. Kisses, gasps, and groans filled the room as they dropped down to the bed.

Naruto's lips traveled downwards to kiss the hollow of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her. Naruto cupped her breasts in his palms while he continued placing kiss after kiss along her neck. Naruto undid the sash of her clothing, revealing her bound breasts. Naruto used his nails to rip the wrapping to reveal her bosom. He began to nip at her rosy peach nipples as he used his hands to strip her of her clothing. Suffice to say that tonight turned out to be a fantastic night.


	13. Occuring Developments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developments occur in the Fire Nation.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Story Start

000000000

A frightened and bound girl found herself cloaked in darkness, her hands bound behind her back by rope and her legs chained. Only the sounds of phantom steps kept her company, letting her know that someone else was in this unnamed and unknown site. ''This world is rather interesting.'' the voice finally spoke as a finger trailed along the naked skin of the girl. Wordless protest uttered from her gagged mouth. His nails began to dig into the breast of the girl. Screams of pain left her gagged mouth as the skin was ripped and blood drew from the wound.

The person licked his fingers, guzzling the blood down his throat. ''I would like to thank you for your contribution my dear, as it is so lonesome not having peons to praise me and do my bidding. It's such a tiring thing.'' he said as he placed one hand under her chin and the other on top of her head. ''But don't worry. Your miniscule life will be part of a greater destiny, as you will have the honor of bringing me back to my former glory.'' and with that, he snapped her neck in a way that kept her alive without doing any damage to the spinal cord. 'Its time to put the next phase of my plan to work.' he smirked.

Back at the Earth Kingdom, Naruto was taking every moment to ravage Azula's body. She was not only beautiful, but dangerous and unpredictable in a way that was captivating to him. She had a certain something that kept him coming back for more.

Her warm breath against his neck sent shivers down his spine as her teeth playfully nibbled on his ear, her long polished nails making marks at his back, her soft skin heating up as it came into contact with him. This beauty was one of grace, much like her azure flames. Her fighting style allowed her slick black hair to never fall out-of-place, her royal armor and golden hairpin always looked perfectly maintained, enhancing her regal features. A gasp erupted from her lips as he entered her warm body. His hands roamed her body as the heat from their passion began to fill the room. That passion would give birth to power, and power was something his lover loved to control. Her passion for it was so great that it was a sight to let her take control. She became a seductive temptress that would drain him dry of everything.

A slow smile spread across Azula's shadowed lips. Beneath her, Naruto groaned from her touches, at her attempts to work his cock as she bristled with confidence. Any time she was in control, it was a delicious and enthralling experience. All the power in the world beneath her, sensitive to her touch, and he filled her thirst for power and accomplishment. The thrill of it all was almost hard to keep contained within her. The pendulous movements of her breasts enticed him, urging him to caress them. Azula groaned as his cock pressed against her. She wet her lips and let them briefly touch the warm, soft skin of his neck as his hands came to rest on the small of her back.

In no time at all, the sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the room, and the heavy aroma of sex permeated the air. Their thrusts quickened as their breathing became heavier. Naruto then began to caress and squeeze those magnificent breasts of hers once again as they grounded against each other, creating even more delicious friction. Like many young lovers, they were soon spent and cuddled up next to each other. As morning came, Naruto slept peacefully as Azula stroked her lover's hair.

She had come a long way from who she once was and it was thanks to the man with her. Who protected her, looked after her, and loved her. The only man she considered worthy of her and fathering the children she dreamed of. The only one worthy of ruling the world by her side, the only man she would ever be intimate with, capable of making her submit in ways no other man would be able to do. All she had to worry about now was keeping her father none the wiser about her plans so she could make her move.

In the Fire Nation, a single Fire Nation soldier entered the throne room, promptly falling to one knee in a show of respect. He did not make eye contact and waited for the Fire Lord to address him before rising.

"Colonel Chuusei, I will be brief," the Fire Lord began, "Time is of the essence and what I'm offering you is a great honor.''

Chuusei stood and nodded as he waited for his lord to finish. From his birth to his very name, meaning loyalty, Chuusei was raised to serve the royal family in any way possible. Any less would result in a loss of honor. ''My Daughter, Princess Azula, has accomplished something that will go down into history. The impenetrable city, Ba Sing Se, has fallen. The Avatar captured and the élite Dai Li have now been recruited to our side. I have already sent out a contingent for permanent colonization to make sure any unforeseen elements will not affect our new city.'' Chuusei listened patiently as Ozai continued. ''Now that my daughter has proved her usefulness and has essentially brought an end to this war, it's time that she fulfills her other duty, to continue the royal line."

''My lord?'' Chuusei started in shock, lifting his head.

''There are rumors of my daughter having a consort of sorts, and I want to see if there is any truth to these accusations.'' Ozai believed that rumors of some mysterious youth whose power werer greater than his were a gross exaggeration, fabricated by the earth savages to unnerve the Fire Nation.

While Azula had indeed mentioned weeks ago that she had run into a young man with unusual fighting potential, if he indeed had these powers that the rumors suggested, she would have informed him a long time ago. Unless like a very crafty and worthy successor to the line, she was planning a coup of sorts. On one hand, outrage filled him that Azula would overstep her place and dare challenge his authority. On the other hand, he was proud of her in a way only a man like him could be at the fact that she had taken to his teachings so well, and was more like him then her banished brother could ever be. ''As such, I am invoking the marriage rights as not only her father, but the lord of the Fire Nation, to begin the Courting Rights of Agni.''

Chuusei remained silent. The courting rights of Agni were a tradition that dated back to several centuries where the father or oldest male guardian of a woman could prevent a stain on their honor if the girl is thought to be in a relationship with a male the initiator did not approve of. This tradition was started when a young royal heiress fell in love with a street vendor and dishonored both her family and the family of the young man who she was engaged to at birth. Looking for a way to rectify the situation, both men approached the then fire lord to save face, as rumors of the daughter's activities were becoming widespread. As such, the Courting Rights of Agni was established to save face. The chosen man of the initiator and the accused would partake in Agni Kai, with the winner having the right to take the girl as his bride and the loser embracing death. The winner would also remove her from the initiator's family, with her becoming a wife to a new family and her past sin absolved by the fire lord, the honor of all those involved restored. ''I have chosen you as my champion. Upon winning, you will have the utmost honor of becoming the husband of Princess Azula. We will discuss the exact contents of your dowry on a later date.''

''Of course, my lord whatever you wish.'' Chuusei felt honored that he, above all others, chosen to marry into the royal family. For marrying into the royal family meant that you became a member of that family, despite tradition normally dictating the woman joined the man's family. Chuusei realized that with the war essentially won and Azula within marriage and child birthing age, it would only make sense that she would be expected to make sure the family line as soon as possible. For reasons no one would dare ask, Ozai would take no other woman as his wife. He was quite insistent on making his daughter as powerful as possible, as if there was a secret that only he knew and it was somehow connected to his children. Surely Ozai could bear another son to groom as his successor, but he chose not to, and Chuusei knew it was not his place to question his lord. As a citizen of rich blood, this was the greatest thing he could hope for. Then again, the problem was more of Princess Azula herself then the sudden offer.

Azula was proud, powerful, and very cunning. With a few stern words, she had broken many men and women and was quite strong-willed. She was a warrior and, while attractive, she was not an ideal wife. She was not taught to cook, clean, or her place, the colonel mused. At the age of twenty-four he had learned much from his father, uncle, and grandfather about a man's right and the place of others and, though he would never admit it out loud, he never liked the thought of someone so young being given so much control over Fire Nation troops. Such thoughts would have had him burned for treason, but he was taught a man with power, political pull, and royal blood could have anything. As such, he took those beliefs to heart and enjoyed the challenges life had placed before him, like when he joined the now honorless Yon Rha on the raid to the Southern Water Tribes and had his fun with the savages, as the water nation citizens were often called. Chuusei supposed he would have some fun breaking in the Fire Nation Princess.

Back within the Earth Kingdom, the Naruto copy and June were camping out in the forest once more. They were close to their target and knew they would find her in the next town, so they had opted to rest for the night. Rather than sleeping peacefully, however, June found herself waking up covered in hot sweat and on the verge of orgasm, another rather steamy dream taking up her thoughts. June was bound by her hands and legs, her pants pulled down. Naruto's hand came crashing down on June's voluptuous backside, repeatedly striking the bare flesh and producing a gorgeous pink glow.

''Harder! Hit me harder, dammit!" June groaned in frustration. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! His hand continued to strike her cheeks as June bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

''Who do you belong too?'' he demanded as his hand stung her ass again with a swift swat. June bit her lip even harder as she remained determined not to say anything. ''Tough little bitch. I'll break you yet.'' at the end of it she always broke down and gave in as she let him dominate her.

Later that night June found she was lost in thought. ''What the hell kind of effect are you having on me?'' she asked as she looked down at the sleeping blond. No matter what, she was always in control, only letting him be on top for brief moments before she fought for control. She always had control in these matters no matter what. She could not be weak. She could not be dominated. Yet, her body was betraying her thoughts, with her breasts jutting into her night-gown, her womanhood moist and warm, and her hair in a wild, sweaty mess. Upon the next morning, it didn't help that Naruto seemed able to pick up on it.

With Nyla heading off to take a drink, the two of them went off for a walk to stretch their legs. They walked around the shaded forest, the pleasant sound of dead leaves crunching beneath their feet. ''You reek of desire.'' he suddenly stated. June scowled.

''Is that all you care about? Sex?'' she bristled as he chuckled.

''Your stench wakes me up at night.'' moving to her side he left his hand hooked around her. His fingers traced her form, trailing up her stomach and nearly cupped her breast before she shook out of his grasp.

"Naruto," she warned, glaring at him. Memories of domination from that dream played in her mind.

"What?" he asked innocently, grinning at her like the idiot he once was, but liked to play up to get people to let their guards down.

June bit her cheek and let out a snort as she quickened her pace. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much of an effect he had on her. The next thing she knew he had her pinned to a tree as a predatory like look formed on his face. ''I didn't say you could leave, did I?'' he asked as he placed a lingering kiss on her neck, his canine scraping against her neck as it trailed along her flesh. ''And you will refer to me as Uzumaki-sama.'' he said as he used one hand to quickly pin both her arms above her while using the other to undo her sleeveless bounty hunting dress.

''Ooh...someone is getting bold,'' June cooed, trying to play off the fact that she was extremely aroused now.

''What did I tell you to call me?'' he demanded, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. Put off, June decided to humor him.

''Uzumaki-sama.'' she answered him with a look that was a mixture of smugness and lust. While she wasn't going to break like a weak-willed person she couldn't help but decide to see where things are going to go. Biting her lip, she did nothing as he undid the rest of her clothing.

Her outfit consisted of a dark brown sleeveless bounty hunting dress that hugged her figure with matching tight pants and boots. She also had a pair of fingerless gloves that stopped at her biceps and on both her shoulders she wore red coiling snake tattoos. To complete her look, she wore grey eye shadow that brought attention to her eyes. Her bindings torn loose as Naruto pressed his face into her bosom. His tongue traced along her right breast, swirling across the nipple. ''Is that it Naruto?'' she taunted when he suddenly roughly grabbed one of her breasts.

''Oh trust me, it's far from over.'' he said, giving her right nipple a slight twist, causing her to groan as he forced her on the tree. ''And I told you to call me Uzumaki-sama.'' he hissed as he grabbed her and forced her over a nearby tree trunk before he tore her pants from her form, his tongue beginning to tease her folds.

''Damn you're bold.'' she groaned as she felt his hands caress her ass, his nails scratching against the cheeks. His tongue began exploring her depths as June felt the rough bark graze against the bottom of her breasts. June turned her head and looked over her shoulder. ''Come on, champ! Is that it?'' only to have her question answered by a swift smack to her ass cheek, causing her to let out a cry of shock.

''You're just wet for me aren't you bitch?'' he playfully asked as he stood up and shoved two fingers into her snatch. ''Now I'm going to punish you for your insolence.'' he said, steadying his hand before swatting June's backside and causing her to move forward slightly from the blow before settling back into place. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

''HHm! Aah! Damn!'' June could feel her face reddening and repressed the moans coming from her mouth. June could feel her release slowly building up inside her. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

June moaned as quietly as she could. Wetness was dripping down her legs and just as she was rising to her peak he stopped. June opened her eyes and turned her head, glaring hatefully at a smirking Naruto as she realized what he must have had in mind.

''Bastard!" she shouted as she went to finish herself off when Naruto created two clones to grab her arms. ''You son of a...'' she found herself cut off by a rather harsh smack.

''Nah-uh-ah June be a good girl.'' he began stroking her ass. ''That's Uzumaki-sama.'' he said as June growled and hung her head down. He was not making it easy for her to deny him and she loved every second of it. He seemed intent on tickling and teasing every nerve in her body until she submitted and, at this rate, she was going to break any moment now.

''Fucking...cheater.'' she groaned as her body shuddered. ''Uzumaki-sama...please.''

''Huh? What was that?'' he asked as June turned her head and answered him in a way only she could.

''Just fuck me already before I take my whip and I slash out your damn eye.''

''As you wish my lady.'' he answered her with a satisfied grin before undoing his pants. Taking off his shirt, he laid it on the ground and led June down to it, not wanting to have her deal with any splinters from the result of the main act. On the ground, with his hands on her waist, Naruto plunged into her.

"YES! Yes, that's it! That's it! Keep going!" she exclaimed in between pants as their skin smacked together.

"Damn, so slick," Naruto whispered in her ear, his bare chest against her back. His hips thrust against her, stressing 'tight'.

She moaned as he pushed harder as heat from Naruto's hotter than a normal human's body was making hers sweat. His hands worked against her breasts as he nibbled her earlobe. June turned her head to face him, pressing her lips to his. His thrusts were wild and savage as she let him set the pace until they both reached their climax. After another session or two, the two of them made their way back to camp where Nyla was waiting for them.

''So what made you so bold tonight?'' June couldn't help but wonder as they began packing everything away.

''A woman I thought of as a grandmother taught me something. When it comes to sex, it's easy to give your lover what she wants, that's what a good lover would do, but a great lover would give her what she needs.'' he answered her in a sage like matter.

''Sounds like a wise woman.'' June admitted as she brought up the question. ''How did you know?''

''You've always been in control, or at least in control most of the time, and a strong woman such as yourself, who has been on her own for so long, would need a man who is her equal. A man who can actually dominate you and isn't afraid to relinquish control.'' he answered her question

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed as he moved into a fighting position. ''Who's out there?'' he demanded as some rustling of bushes alerted him to someone moving towards them from the three 'o' clock position.

''I didn't mean to startle you.'' the person said as she came into view. ''I was waiting for your...encounter to finish. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time, but I needed to wait until it was safe.'' the woman in question had long, flowing brown hair cut in a hime-cut hairstyle wearing a light green dress lined with gold that came down to her ankles that, honestly, looked rather comfortable. She finished the outfit with sandals. Her soft peach skin and pale grey eyes were features that made her slightly stick out.

''So you have led us about?'' Naruto asked her as he relaxed his guard. He turned to June and nodded as the bounty huntress lowered her whip. ''So, what is your name, if I may ask?''

''Shu!'' the woman confidently introduced herself. ''And it is an honor to meet you, great-grandfather Uzumaki Naruto.''

Back within the Earth Kingdom's palace, everyone was going on about their day. Azula mentioned she was going to work on the report to send to Ozai and Mai said she had something personal to take care of. So, with Toph wanting to test herself with the Dai Li, which left Naruto and Ty Lee to hang out and get to know each other.

"Just one bowl of noodles and some water please." Ty Lee told the server with a smile.

''So tell me more about what this guy did?'' Naruto asked in amusement. The two of them were in a quaint little restaurant whose theme was that the tables and such were outside and the customers went and picked out their salads and vegetables, which were on display while the soup were made in plain view. Surprisingly enough, Ty Lee was a vegetarian and didn't believe in eating meat. Then again, Naruto amended, considering her personality, which made sense.

''Okay right so this boy took me to this fancy festival right? So he bought me all this food and these cool trinkets and stuff, well, I mean, not bought but it was this thing where you get things and you pay at the end of it.'' she tried to explain as she paused for a moment and thought about it. When Ty Lee usually paused and thought, she had this cute look of concentration on her face. ''You get what I mean?''

''Trying to.'' he admitted, as what she described was rather unusual. He couldn't recall an event or anything like that happening.

''And then, when it was over, he turned to me and expected me to pay for it! Can you believe it?'' she asked with a look of disbelief.

''I do now,'' he clasped the bottom part of her bottom face. ''I hope you chi struck him right in the n-''

''Neck! Well not too hard! I didn't want to hurt him too badly.'' she admitted. While Ty Lee had been highly annoyed at the time, she was anything but ruthless. As Ty Lee continued on, Naruto noticed a disturbing pattern of Ty Lee paralyzing boys with her chi striking, which led to some interesting thoughts. When their salad and soup was served, they continued their conversation. Naruto watched as Ty Lee used her fork and placed some salad in her mouth.

'An energetic ball of pink.' That was what her friends had called her and, upon closer inspection, Naruto couldn't help but how notice how much Ty Lee really stood out. For one, she had light brown hair, and since everyone in the Fire Nation, from Mai to Azula to nearly every other Fire Nation soldier had raven colored hair, it was unusual. Not only that, rather than gold, brown, or other typical colors, her eyes were closer to a dull blue or grey. In fact, for a moment, her eyes kind of reminded him of Hinata's, and that made him began to wonder. She was most likely a Hyuuga descendant. Between the chi blocking and the aura thing, it could have been the result of the Hyuuga blood line thinning from so many years. That reminded him, he needed to get a map and study the geography of the world. Maybe he could find out what happened to land of lightning and come to understand this world a little better. ''Hey, Ty Lee? Want to help me look into something after dinner?'' he asked her, hoping she would agree so he could spend some more time getting to know her.


	14. Visions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which visions are had and training continues.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Story Start

0000000

Naruto and Azula found themselves on a beach in the midst of training. Because Azula couldn't adapt to chakra techniques like Ty Lee and Mai, the blond figured he could come up with some alternative ideas for her. One such idea was a summoning contract with a certain clan, that is, if he could convince them to take Chi instead of chakra. Naruto ducked under two quick burst of flames that Azula launched. He quickly blocked the barrage using the earth wall jutsu. Using the Shinra Tensei, he blasted apart the walls, sending several chunks of wall at her.

Azula easily leaped over the projectiles and did a roundhouse kick, shooting two more blue fireballs towards him. He responded with the great breakthrough, extinguishing the flames. As she landed, she created a blue whip of flame in her hand and whipped it at him. Naruto flipped over the attack, landing behind her, an amused smirk on his face. ''If you hope to hit me than you need to get faster, Azula-chan.''

''Then I suppose it's time for me to take off the kid gloves,'' she remarked as she shot two small flame blasts, then spun and shot out a stream, to which the blond countered with his own stream of fire. Placing her arms behind her, Azula propelled herself with a supercharged flame blast at great speed. The distance between them closed in mere seconds as daggers of fire formed in her hand. The tip of her attack scraped the tip of the blond's nose, burning it slightly. He let out a hiss and ready to counter attack, only for the princess to do something he couldn't have predicted and shoulder tackle the shit out of him. Naruto couldn't help but be a little proud at the fact that Azula did something rather uncharacteristic of her usual fighting style. He was glad that he simply wasn't talking to just hear himself talk and Azula had taken his words about being unpredictable to heart. Extinguishing her daggers, the fire bender took notice of their position, her straddling his waist, and let out a victorious smirk. ''It appears I win.''

''I was going easy on you,'' he remarked while trying to ignore the sensations that were developing.

''If you say so,'' she remarked as she felt a rush of heat go through her. Not only was she the victor of their spar, but she was straddling what was essentially the strongest now living warrior and it filled Azula with sensations, which was making it rather difficult to concentrate. 'Damn hormones.'

''Are you going to let me up?'' he asked, fixing his position slightly, as his elbows were digging into the ground and his increasing hardness was becoming more and more clear.

''I think I like our current position just fine. With you beneath me.'' she said as she leaned forward, her mouth slamming against his. Even without trying, Azula's words were always seductive. In a flash, they were in the ocean, resulting in Azula letting out a brief and small cry at suddenly being impacted by the cold waters. With her arms around his neck and her legs hooked around his waist, their lips greedily nibbled at each other. Their bodies ground against each other as they began to work themselves into a frenzy. Naruto's hands trailed along Azula's smooth back. She was wearing a red v-neck bikini top that showed off a bit of cleavage and tied in the front along with bikini bottoms whose straps tied at the sides.

''I think I'm becoming addicted to you,'' Naruto murmured as his cock threatened to tear through his swim trunks. As he finished saying that, his lips softly caressed hers. Azula moaned and opened her mouth submissively, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. Naruto carried Azula back to the beach, not breaking their contact as they fell upon the blanket that was laid down under an umbrella. Azula nibbled at his earlobe, her hands moving from his back to his swimming trunks. She began to pull them down as his nimble fingers began undoing the straps of her bikini for yet another passionate encounter. Though, despite the peace this Naruto was experiencing, his other counterpart had found himself with troubling news some time ago.

0000000000

''If you were aware of us then why have you been giving us the run around?'' June held her tongue back, wanting to say a few more colorful things, but she was sure her companion wouldn't have taken well to her insulting his descendant.

''I had to avoid the enemy.'' Shu said as a grim look formed on her face. ''This world is in danger. I saw a world of ruin. Over time, the frequency of my great grandmother's gift decreased, but its power grew. I was told that great-grandmother Shion's gift was very powerful, as was my grandmother's, but as the years went on, the line has thinned our Uzumaki heritage subsided with the generations. We lost our family's longevity, and our arts faded from practice due to the momentary peace that befell the world.''

''You said the world was in ruin?'' Ni asked her. He still wanted to know why his descendant and her team mates were sealed in this dimension and how they managed to get here.

''A voice spoke to me...'' she said as she brought out a silver crystal with the Uzumaki crest imprinted on it. ''I think it was great grandmother Shion...warning me of a great disaster. Fire, water, earth and air. These forces united will conquer a reign most vile. The voice urged me to find the four links and the center and I saw a flash. Red eyes with fangs.'' she said as Naruto groaned and face palmed.

''Sounds like the damn Sharingan. '' he swore as he folded his arms and shook his head. ''But the force of air concerns me in that verse. The only force I can think of are the Air Nomads, and they've been wiped out by the Fire Nation. So, I can only assume this threat means the Air Nomads need to essentially be revived…shit.'' Ni suddenly interrupted himself, to the concern of the two women.

''Naruto...I don't like that look on your face.'' June remarked. He remained silent. "Say something!" she barked, annoyed by his continued silence.

''The only Air Nomad is the Avatar, a kid who's very spiritual and unless we tie the boy down and let some Avatar Fan Girls take a ride on him, the Air Nomads aren't going to be revived any time soon.''

''Isn't your primary element wind, Great Grandfather?'' Shu pointed out. Ni nodded. ''Couldn't you theoretically help recreate the Air Nomads yourself?''

''Well, in theory, I could train some of my children in the arts of Air jutsu, but they still wouldn't be benders. This is going to pose a bit of a problem.'' Naruto shook his head and gathered his thoughts. ''Shu, I need you to accompany me to Ba Sing Se. Your prophecy also means we need to unite the other Nations and now; we only have a few segments of Earth. We need to focus and reunite the Earth Kingdom. Then we can focus on Fire Nation.''

''Very well, Great Grandfather,'' Shu replied with a submissive head nod. ''Perhaps you can tell me stories about how things were in your day.'' she said as she joined Naruto's side. They began heading back towards camp.

''Coming June?'' Naruto turned his head and called to the bounty hunter, who was trying to make sense of everything she had just heard.

''Might as well, maybe I can finally find some new business.'' she answered with a reluctant sigh. With this mission now over, she knew, with Ni in charge and with plans to unite the Kingdom of Earth, her chances of finding good work would soon become non-existent.

Azula did as Naruto instructed, biting her thumb, drawing blood, and performing the same hand seals that he did. She slammed her hand on the ground, a brief burst of flame expelling from her fist as she did so, being the only way she was able to exert her chi. When her hand slapped the ground, amidst the wisps of flame that exploded out from the sides of her hand, a puff of smoke erupted. Out of it appeared a dragon roughly twice the size of the summon Naruto used in the desert. It was a large and majestic looking reptilian creature with the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, orange scaly skin, black eyes, five toes on each foot, a long serpentine body, with his tail taking one-third of his body, and a long snout with long flowing whiskers. ''Speak child...what is my summoner's identity?'' the creature asked as it narrowed its eyes to gauge her reaction and musing whether it would have to kill the being before it.

''I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation,'' she calmly stated as she tried to steady her heart rate. Never before had she seen such a massive, intimidating beast. Azula was well aware of many tales about the powerful and dignified creatures were hunted to near extinction by Fire Benders. Azula steadied her heartbeat as she recalled Naruto's advice. Dragons respected confidence and honesty, but loathed those who were arrogant. ''I have been given the honor of being chosen to become your new summoner.'' She had grown used to lying to manipulate people; she could do it in a blink of an eye with unferverant ease to the point where lies exited her mouth as often as truths.

''I sense conflict deep within you. One that threatens to consume you, but you seem to be on the path to righteousness. I am Longwei, the great Imperial Dragon, and I will be judging whether or not you're worthy. In the coming days many of our brethren will be testing whether you're worthy. For now I will leave you with a riddle and upon solving it you must summon me again to give an answer. What cannot be seen, heard, tasted, or smelled, but felt? You have three days to decipher this riddle.'' the creature asked before it departed in a puff of smoke.

''I have to say that was quite...'' Naruto cut himself of as he noticed Azula was about to topple over. He shot over and caught her before she fell. ''Jeez, how much Chi did you use?'' he asked as Azula blew a strand of her hair out of her face. She was sweating lightly and trying to steady herself.

''You said that Boss Summons required a sizable amount of chakra and, since you said that you have far larger reserves than even ninjutsu experts, I figured for me it would take about half of mine. Apparently, I slightly overestimated how much of my energy was lost from this morning activities.'' she answered as a smile tugged at Naruto's lips.

''Slightly?'' a chuckle escaped his lips. ''Anyway, I'm proud that you managed to pull off something of that magnitude.''

''Did you expect anything less?'' Azula countered with a cocky grin.

''Let's return to the palace.'' he suggested as Azula eased herself out of Naruto's arms. ''I think our prisoners have had a few days to stew. I want to try to convince them to align themselves with us.''

''And if they don't?'' she asked, curious about what was going on in Naruto's mind.

''Well then, I guess they'll be finding themselves in confinement until this war is over,'' Naruto answered her with a casual shrug as they began their trek back to the palace.


	15. Mai and Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Zuko discuss the state of their relationship.

Sennin of the Four Nations

000

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Story Start

0000000

As Mai silently waited for Zuko to arrive, she began reflecting on the nature of their relationship. How much she really knew of him, how much chemistry she had with him. Upon seeing how Naruto and Azula acted, though, she began second guessing herself. She thought she knew what love was, but she had never been in a relationship before, had never take time to explore her emotions. Laughing and smiling were two things Azula never did before Naruto came around, and that had Mai wondering just what she had with Zuko beyond a few memories and a crush? After all, her parents' parenting style had done its job of stunting her emotional development in that department.

Mai may have been spoiled, like many other wealthy girls, but she found little comfort in material needs. Her life style had been very controlled. Her voice was never heard, as expected of a proper lady. She was required to be quiet, like a doll, as her father's career meant everything to her parents. Year after year, her father would climb the ranks of the Fire Nation hierarchy. Day after day of being told not to speak until spoken to and being informed that one wrong action could ruin the family had taken its toll on her so had being rewarded for her 'obedience'.

"Are you even listening to me, Mai?" her mother's voice droned in her head. "Marrying into a good social position is important. You should be concerned about it.'' Mai's mother droned on and on about clothes and hair and makeup and young men.

And, of course, when her younger brother Tom-Tom was born, her parents had the son they wanted, fussing over him and practically leaving her to her own devices until they needed her to make a good impression for the royal family, or something of that nature.

It probably would have been a lonely experience if it wasn't for the man she called Sensei. During those moments where he took her under his wing Naruto did everything he could to make her smile. He took to training her and as a result she grew into a pretty skilled individual being one of the few people in the Fire Nation to have the rare skill of using multiple different weapons. Unfortunately he had left before her brother had been born leaving her to a rather boring life with training being the only thing to keep her preoccupied the past few years.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Zuko arrival until he was practically in front of her. Their meeting was rather silent for the most part, as it was obvious neither of the two had much experience in this sort of thing.

''You look...nice.'' the fire bender complemented awkwardly.

''Thanks.'' Mai replied. She was wearing fancy green robes with gold trimming, with her hair pinned up by twin ornaments, and light make-up; the last part courtesy of Ty Lee, who would not leave her alone unless Mai allowed her to help her in some way. ''You're not too bad looking yourself.'' she wirily commented. ''Do you know where everyone else is at?''

''Azula and Naruto are training and the spirits only know what Ty Lee and that Earth Bender are up to.'' he responded in a rather hollow tone.

Mai sighed, knowing that Zuko was probably still feeling guilty about what happened with his uncle. A girl's voice broke through her ruminations. "Lee," she called and approached Zuko. ''Why did you ditch me at the celebration?'' she asked, visible annoyance on her face that only tempered upon seeing Mai. "Who's this?" the girl asked Zuko, pointing to Mai.

"Oh, hi, Jin, this is just my friend from …the circus. Yeah, she's the knife thrower." Mai couldn't help but frown. 'This Jin girl again.' she thought in annoyance. Whoever this Jin girl was she clearly liked Zuko.

"Really?" Was all Jin asked, her eyes roving from Lee's flushed face to the girl, whose gaze flickered on to her at the same moment. She shook her head and her face fell. ''Maybe, I just thought you would be truthful to me for once.'' she said as Mai raised an eyebrow in interest. ''I...I don't want to alarm you two, but that Naruto guy has already told me a few things.'' she admitted with a wince as Zuko angrily swore and Mai covered the bottom portion of her face and sighed.

''Where the hell does he get off...?''a few more colorful exclamations left Zuko's mouth as Mai led Jin away to the side.

''So, you like Zuko huh?'' Mai asked as Jin nodded with a blush.

''I can understand why he lied, I just wish he could have been one to tell me,'' she admitted as Mai nodded in understanding. She thought it was weird Naruto did this considering he wasn't one to stick his nose in just anyone's private business, but she was definitely going to have a talk with him later. No matter how smart or powerful he was, there was still a limit to how much one had a right to mettle in someone else's life, especially if said person was a friend or precious to someone he was involved with. ''I'm surprised you're talking with me and not trying to skewer me,'' she thoughtlessly admitted before becoming flustering and hastily adding, ''Not that I think you're some crazy knife chick or anything it's just...''

''To be honest, part of me does want to use you for target practice,'' Mai casually admitted with that dark humor of hers, resulting in Jin gulping and looking nervously. ''But, then again, it isn't like Zuko and I are together. I had a crush on him a few years ago and that was it. We're only here together on a date to see if anything is there. You should come along if you wish.'' she casually suggested as Jin's eyes widened.

''I...I couldn't,'' the girl replied with a shake of her head.

''Nonsense...Mr. broody is going to need someone to keep him in line if things between us go south.'' the pale skinned girl replied. This Jin girl was shorter than her, had a warmer complexion and hazel brown hair with softer features than her. With her bushy brown hair, she was the type of girl guys would go for, like Ty Lee, she thought, underestimating her own appeal, with her ebony tresses, lovely complexion and tall slender form.

Zuko of course didn't take as well to Mai's suggestion of juggling two girls on a single date; maybe the fact it wasn't the sort of thing he expected her to do made it difficult for him to handle. Then there was the awkwardness of his lies being revealed and that he wasn't sure how he felt about either girl.

"You finally seem to be enjoying yourself." He turned away completely. "I've missed seeing this side of you." Zuko softly spoke.

Mai felt a long-held tension leave her body. Zuko cared and hadn't forgotten her. He had thought about her over the years. What did that mean, though? With Jin having left for the time being to freshen herself up, that left the two of them alone to talk.

"Well, a lot has changed since the days when I used to throw mud in your face. And I can't help but wonder just what I want to do with my life." Mai could see herself being with Zuko. She could feel he wouldn't designate her to the role of just a wife. He was too kind-hearted a person, having suffered at the hands of his cruel father, to not be, but that wasn't enough anymore. Zuko's actions may have helped them down in the catacombs, but it showed he still clung to his honor and the traditions of the Fire Nation. What will become of her if she decided to be with him? He had seen and lived in the world for over three years and wanted nothing more than to return to the Fire Nation, to return home.

But Mai wanted more than that. She wanted to be free, to express herself and see the world, and she knew trying to get Zuko to submit to what she wanted would only result in resentment growing between them. Many times, she had been drilled on what to do and what not to do for a happy marriage and to avoid the mistakes that people in her generation seemed to be committing in a growing alarm.

"You kept it?" she asked wonderingly as Zuko pulled out that heart-shaped rock she had given Zuko shortly before his banishment.

The prince smiled shyly, pink tingeing his cheeks again. "It reminded me of you," he stated simply.

They sat like that, side by side, at the fountain. Neither spoke. ''We'll be leaving in a few weeks.'' Mai stated bluntly. She knew that simply killing Ozai would not bring an end to the war. They needed to get his supporters, and those who held similar ideals in a single swoop. It's always easier to fight an enemy with a face attached to them so easy that sometimes you forget the enemies that often hide in the shadows."

Zuko nodded. "I know, Mai," he said sadly. "I don't even know what to do. I'm almost afraid to go home. It's what I've dreamed of for three years, but now I don't know how my father will react to me, and my uncle… I hurt him…the way he looked at me…." she said as his hands clenched on his knees.

''He sided with the enemy Zuko.'' she calmly stated. ''I know it must be hard, considering he's been your companion for all these years, but we all have to take responsibility for our choices. This world is changing and we'll have to change to keep up with it or be left behind, and unless you push away those doubts that hang inside your heart, you'll never be to move on in life. You have to go home and put those doubts to rest Zuko.''

''You're right...'' he admitted as he softly breathed.

''And that is why you should choose Jin,'' Mai said as Zuko's head shot up in alarm.

''What?''

''The Fire Nation is your home Zuko, but it's never felt like a home to me. Its been like a prison. I still don't know who I am. I don't know what I want or what my dream is. I need the time and the opportunity to find myself and follow my heart, and I can't do that if I'm confined to the Fire Nation. I hope you understand.'' she said. She swiftly placed a kiss on Zuko's forehead. ''Thank you Zuko and I'm sorry. When this war is over I need to see what's out there for me.''

Zuko wasn't sure what he felt at that moment. Well, maybe rejected, for one, and a little heart-broken. ''I-It's just us huh?'' Jin's voice pervaded through the silent night's air. When Zuko looked up, he was awestruck. Jin looked absolutely stunning in the moon's light. She didn't wait for an answer as she sat by him and rose up her hand. Zuko pulled away slightly as Jin's gentle hand hovered over his scar. ''I couldn't imagine a father doing this.'' she said as her face fell slightly.

''What happened to him? Your father I mean.'' he asked. Jin pulled away and looked down at the ground.

''I-It's my fault. " she said as with a motion of her hand she lifted a few rocks causing Zuko to look on in surprise. "Up until a few days ago, all Earth Benders were expected to join the Dai Li. When I discovered I was an earth bender, I was too young to realize the gravity of the situation and I wanted to show everyone. I was so proud and had no idea what would occur if I showed off my bending ability. The Dai Li showed up to take me away, but my father made a bargain. His life and servitude in exchange for mine.'' tears began to stain her cheeks. ''The last time I saw him was eight years ago.''

This was a result of Long Feng doing his best to make sure that no uprising would occur and he would retain control of the city. The incentive of being paid for information on unregistered benders made sure the unsavory sorts did their dirty work for them. With that, Zuko sat there and listened to Jin open her heart to him still unsure just what to do where his heart was concerned.


	16. Making Amends and Sudden Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ba Sing Se is suddenly attacked.

Sennin of the Four Nations

000

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Story Start

0000000

''Was that,'' Mai hesitated for a moment to make sure she wasn't day dreaming.

''Wan Shi,'' she finished as the form of a large avian creature flew away from the palace.

''Yeah,'' Naruto answered her with a casual nod. He was standing against one the side of the balcony wall.

''Isn't he supposed to be...dead?'' she asked him as her mind tried to process everything her eyes were seeing.

"It was just a Genjutsu. I was trying to provoke the Avatar into going into the Avatar state so I could gauge how strong he was."

"I see…so considering how he tried to kill us last time we saw him this is a complete 180."

"We came to an agreement, I played upon his very weakness; his thirst for knowledge. For every year this war goes on I have to contribute a bookcase worth of knowledge or forfeit my life. In exchange I get accessed to the library's knowledge which has proven quite invaluable.''

''I see,'' she said before moving in front of him. She then drew back her hand and sharply slapped him, catching the blond off-guard.

''What was that for?'' he replied, looking mildly annoyed at Mai's action.

''For meddling in my life concerning Zuko,'' she answered him with some edge to her voice. She waited and judge his reaction as realization flickered to his eyes. ''Do you have anything to say for yourself?'' the last thing Mai was going to do was find herself in a relationship with a male version of Azula with the power of the Avatar who instead of using fear could twist your mind with logic and a kind smile.

''I'm sorry,'' he earnestly answered her before turning to the exit of the balcony. ''Let's go to a private room and talk about it.'' he suggested, ''...you have the right to know about why I meddled,'' he finished as he moved aside the curtain and Mai walked forward. The two of them continued down the hall and took residence in the palace's meeting room which was empty at that time of day. ''Well?'' she asked, waiting for him to explain why he found it fit to meddle.

''Forgive me Mai, but you weren't the only one I had in mind.'' he began as he took a seat opposite of her. The chairs were rather stiff but sturdy and the table was rather old, one that was decades old and finely crafted. ''As you're aware of I met Jin some time ago, but I was aware of her before then. In fact one of my paths informed me who was she was when she and Zuko went on that little date. From how things looked there wouldn't have been any closure for her if we had immediately gone back to the Fire Nation. Could you imagined how heart-broken she would have been if it turned out this Lee boy she was crushing on turned out to be the prince of the Fire Nation. How manipulated and humiliated she would have been? Also, if you and Zuko did pursue a relationship would he be able to fully commit to it without guilt? Many relationships tend to fail due to the fact people sometimes don't find closure with their past relationships. Not to mention you have to consider how strong your feelings to the other person are and what you are willing to do for those ties. Childhood crushes and first loves aren't always guaranteed to work out.'' he concluded as Mai nodded.

''I thought of something similar. About what I want in my life and if I did return to the Fire Nation what would I be achieving? What would I be doing with my life? What my dream is? When would I get my chance to see the world? I guess I can understand why you did what you did, but it still affects me and I appreciate it if you would come to me first if something like this in the future happens.'' she finished as Naruto nodded and smile.

''You know you look all sexy when you're stern like that.'' he teased her only to receive a mild glare and a roll of eyes in return. ''If that's all, I have to go and relax for a bit before I go take care of some business,'' he said as Mai turned back to him, a look curiosity formed on her face.

''What are you going to do?'' she softly asked him, her anger at him fading.

''I'm going to try to get the Avatar and his friends' one more chance to come around,'' he said as he took out a green, crystal like object and fumbled with it.

"It's one of the things I tend to rectify during the next few weeks. So how about it Mai? Care to join me for an afternoon on the city?'' he asked as Mai nodded and decided this would be the perfect time to explore her feelings.

''Just let me freshen up.'' she told the blond who quickly went over to her side and pulled out her chair. ''Give me about an hour.'' she informed him to which he softly inhaled, but to his credit he wisely decided not to say anything.

After a crisp forty minutes had passed Naruto was glad he waited. Mai looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing Earth kingdom Robes, a dark green with a tight fitted bodice showing off the outline of her breasts nicely. The two piece green garment was tightly tied with an elaborate system of golden strings along with a matching dark green skirt with golden trims. On her face she wore very light traces of make-up, much lighter than most teenage girls and she was wearing some sort of scent that had a touch of vanilla and mint. Whatever the scent was it sent shivers down his spine as he couldn't help but feel compelled to taste her.

Holding out his arm, Mai interlocked hers with his as they went out into the city. Naruto decided a nice little picnic outside the palace would be rather nice for such a lovely day. Crowded, hot, and dusty, alleys brimmed with many denizens from refugees to many middle class citizens. As they traveled through the city their senses were assaulted by many different scents. Walking by smithy their noses were stung by the scent of sweat and coal, and other minerals. As they moved to some of the nicer districts the sweet scent of tea and spices of restaurants washed over their nostrils and wet their appetites.

Finally they came to a rest at a small lake with a single tree for shade. As they enjoyed the quiet meal Naruto couldn't help but smile upon seeing Mai's light up at one of the treats he brought along.

''What?'' she replied, upon seeing his amused grin and started to feel a bit self-conscious. "I love fruit tarts." she answered as she did her damnest not to giggle after she took another bite of the tasty pastry. 'Curse you, you delectable treat. My only weakness.' she was shaken out of her thoughts as she suddenly found herself being whisked up in the air. ''What are you doing?'' she monotonously asked, her voice cracking slightly. ''No! Don't you dare!'' she screamed as Naruto dropped down into the lake resulting in them being soaked. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Mai snapped, losing all pretenses of control as Naruto only laughed which further infuriated her. ''You think this i...'' she was cut off as he spoke into her ear.

''I want my cute little student to express herself like she used to.'' he softly stated. ''You know you don't have to be reserved around me Mai.'' he said as he pulled back and look into Mai's eyes.

Mai's voice was caught in her throat as she wasn't sure how to answer or react. She wanted to hate Naruto so much but she couldn't. Even if she never said it, she held a good deal of resentment towards her teacher for presumably abandoning her. She was content with hating the blond for the rest of her life, but the moment she saw him she found herself unable to. She missed him.

Mai stood up, the wet cloth clinging to her figure to which Naruto couldn't help but study her form. ''...and maybe a few other things.'' he teased her with a suggestive wink as a faint blush formed on Mail's cheek, her arms promptly folded over her breasts. ''Why don't you use one of your crazy techniques and make a life size portrait,'' she grumbled as Naruto chuckled.

''Nah, I'll just rely on photographic memory.'' he continued to tease as he snaked his arm around her waist. ''Now to get you out of those clothes and no this was not my plan all along.'' he added as Mai sighed.

''You're such a hopeless pervert.'' she stated, but a small smile formed on her face. 'And I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Toph all the while was sitting down on the sandy yet rough ground of a training arena not that far away from where they were. Soft breaths of air softly escaped her lips as she steadied her heartbeat. Her concentration was broken when she felt something land on her shoulder. ''You again, huh?'' she softly stated as the creature, the butterfly softly flapped its wings. ''People say you're beautiful, and though I've never seen you, I believe so too.'' she extended her fingers as the butterfly moved to it. ''But not in the same way.'' she finished with a smile as the creature took to the air. ''Freedom like yours was all I ever thought I needed.'' The images of the other members of the Gaang flashed through her mind. ''But then...I realized freedom is a rather subjective term. Even when I will be able to see you soon will I be able to live with the choices I made?'' she asked, her stone wall shields around her heart dropping and allowing her to be the girl she so desperately tried to distance herself from come out.

(2) She wasn't a proper lady. She couldn't read or write and only had a moderate grasp in math. She didn't do sleep overs, or giggle, or gush about boys endlessly. She didn't fantasize about weddings, or lavish dresses or parties. Toph Bei Fong was anything but a delicate flower. That's what her parents saw her as and she hated. So every day she fought to destroy this so called flower from the inside out while putting on a show for her parents. The only real influences outsider her tutors and her parents were the rough and gruff crowd of the underground Earth bending tournaments. Wanting so hard to erase the image of the soft-spoken docile daughter the Bei Fong's wanted Toph began emulating the behavior of those around her to the point.

Instead of being polite she would be sarcastic. Instead of being submissive she would be confrontational and instead of just being another trophy wife or decoration she would be independent and would tell people what she thought of them no matter who they were. And she would take care of herself, instead of the delicate flower they thought she was. That's who she was always been the tough girl that took care of herself and didn't need anyone but yet, what was the feeling in her heart that wouldn't go away.

''You're feeling regret, aren't you?''

Toph turned and found herself face to face with Naruto. His very presence having a very calming effect. ''I don't know what you mean.'' Toph vehemently denied as Naruto reached out to grab her hand.

''I forced you into a decision you shouldn't have had to make. Even if I didn't agree with their choices or decisions they were still your friends. As someone who has dealt with betrayal I know how painful it is, but I have my reasons for doing what I did. '' he confessed as Toph shook her head.

''I made my choice and its something I have to live with. I made the choice to move forward and make my own path.'' she replied as Naruto took a hold of her hand.

''What are you doing?'' she asked as he placed her hand against his chest.

''I don't want to hurt you Toph. That's never been my intention and I'm doing my best to make sure this world doesn't suffer the same fate as mine. And I want you as one of the ones by my side. You believe me don't you?''

Every passing heartbeat told her to trust him. ''I do, if I didn't I wouldn't be here now.'' she answered him as a smile formed on his face.

''Thank you,'' he said as he placed his hands on her headband despite her protests. ''Why do you insist on hiding away that hair of yours I know you don't like being girly or don't care about looks, but you trust me don't you Toph? Would it hurt to be a little soft, even if it's just around me?'' he asked as Toph's cheeks heated up.

''Well mister hair fetish if it'll make you happy.'' She cheekily remarked.

''I don't have a hair fetish,'' Naruto cried out as Toph freed her hair.

Toph's hair fell to her shoulder as she took on a rather woobish short of look. Strands of her bangs covered her eyes, a look of hesitance framed Toph's face. ''Well Naruto, do you like me better this way?'' she asked as a fluttering in her stomach began to occur.

''I find you beautiful this way yes, but then again I've come to learn a long time ago pretty face means nothing if the person doesn't have a good heart. Being a proper lady isn't your thing Toph and I definitely wouldn't have you as anyone else but my gruff and cocky earth bender. Even if you really could use a bath on more frequent bases,'' despite all the growth Naruto gained in years he could still be a bit of a clueless ass-hat at times. Something he realized when he suddenly found himself dodging a rock that was Earth Bend towards his head.

''Are you ready?'' he asked as they walked down through the doorway to where the members of the Gaang were kept. To say they didn't receive a warm welcome was an understatement.

''If we stop Ozai we can stop the war.'' Aang announced with certainty to Naruto's question of what exactly was the plan to end the war at the Day of the Black Sun.

Naruto shook his head. "You're wrong, Aang. Taking out Ozai and expecting the war to end there is naive. Anyone worth their grain of salt realizes that its unrealistic that a war will just end because one side's leader is captured. If one general dies then you just replace him with another. If you simply capture Ozai then what? He has supporters or loyal soldiers who are more than willing to break him out of any stronghold or continue the war in his name. The soldiers, the ones who have fought in this war and following this campaign for generations simply aren't just going to quit and change their minds, even if someone new were to take up the throne. The only thing you would be guaranteeing at that point is a bloody silver war within the Fire Nation itself. They would only see someone else of the royal family claiming the throne as a bid for power and that wouldn't take care of the loyalists and such who agree with Ozai's way. Only by killing Ozai and his followers in one swoop can we hope to put an end to this war.'' he finished as an uneasy look crossed upon the Gaang's face along with Zuko.

As far as Zuko was informed of, Naruto was only speaking a hypothetically situation to manipulate the Avatar. He still wasn't completely keyed in on the plan to end the war as he was still unsure where his allegiance lied.

''I'm not a killer,'' Aang argued. ''You make it sound so simple, killing. How could you say we were the same if you could be so callous about human life.''

''It's because I value human life so much I'm willing to kill to protect those who can't fight for themselves,'' Naruto snapped, before pausing and taking a deep breath. ''To this world I am an outsider with abilities no one else should have. I am one they would easily fear, but you Avatar, so many of the people put their fate into you and would hardly bat an eyelash if you killed the Fire Lord, then I, an unknown element did. And if you failed, an accident could be arranged the people to happen to the Fire Lord and the people would hail you as a hero, not to mention hail the new Fire Lord who would take the measures to make reparations for what the Nation itself has done to the Nations of Earth and Water to begin a new era of peace and understanding. And maybe one day the people would stop depending on one person and realize their potential once again. When one person, one who is naive and doesn't understand pain or truth can take complete control of the world then we as a people, we as the human race become weak and complacent.''

''But not everyone is a fighter. Not everyone wants to participate in war or...''

''The hardships that come with them.'' Naruto cut Aang off. ''And that's another flaw. Strength doesn't always come with the ability to fight. By your nature you are defensive and like to evade by finding another solution instead of facing things head on. Now tell me, if this invasion would have gone according to plan and you encountered Ozai what would you have done? You may be a pacifist but that doesn't mean members of the Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom are. Would you have forced them to play a defensive game because you don't like killing and risk their lives against Ozai's vengeful loyalists when they fight tooth and nail to reclaim their kidnapped ruler?'' he asked, realization dawning on Aang's face as he realized he and the others hadn't thought that far ahead.

''But can't you just seal their bending? If you could seal theirs like ours then there would be no need to kill.'' Katara spoke up in Aang's defense. One of the first things they tried to do upon realizing that they were captured was tried to bend their way out of the prison and found themselves unable too.

Naruto shook his head and tsk. ''You know it's called a war for a reason, and not an extended training exercise or sparing. People die and you of all people should know that.'' he emphasized in a tone of finality causing her to recoil slightly.

''Hey don't you...'' Sokka was cut off as the wall next to him was cracked by a powerful Shinra Tensei and Naruto's nonsense gauge which made even the normally brave strategist think twice about continuing to speak.

Though, instead of Naruto continuing Azula threw in her two cents. ''Even without power my father still has his political connections. A militarized nation isn't just going to stop an era long war just because you preach about peace and kindness. Far too many high-rank military men and nobility would have something to say when all the money they placed into this campaign for land, materials, and such stopped all of a sudden. Do you really think that if my father was the only person in the Fire Nation that truly wanted war? That members of the Fire Council wouldn't have arranged an accident of sorts to place a puppet ruler in their stead? I mean you're more than well aware what happened with that Earth King Buffoon and Long Feng.''

Suddenly a tremor coursed through the dungeon with small cracks of earth and dirt fell down from the ceiling. ''What the hell?'' Naruto cried out as another tremor occurred. Two Dai Li agents appeared.

''Lord Naruto! A title wave has appeared and attacked there's a strange creature attacking the palace. Our soldiers are being slaughtered.''

''What! Just what we needed!'' he snarled as he turned to Toph. ''I don't know what the hell is going on but were heading out. I trust you don't mind hanging back and watching them?''

''What the hell? You're putting me on grunt duty?'' she asked as another tremor echoed and nearly threw her off-balance. ''Then again I am not a fan of the tidal waves.''

''If you two are done with your lover's spat we might want to save the palace before were submerged under water.'' Azula dead panned. With that the others hastily exited the dungeon leaving Toph to guard the prisoners.

''You were our friend...how could you betray us?''

''It's complicated,'' Toph answered Katara. ''To walk my own path the only way...'' Toph stopped as she sensed a rather unfamiliar presence. Whoever the presence belonged to it unnerved her a bit. Before she could react a searing pain filled her body along with the sensation of blood dripping down her body.

Meanwhile outside the palace havoc and chaos was abound. A massive body of water surrounded the palace and the districts below were slightly flooded. Suddenly Naruto felt a pulse of chakra. Suddenly a water sprout erupted from the water. Suddenly the Samehada on Naruto's back began to jerk violently. Naruto removed the blade and quickly brought it in front of him to block the approaching attack only for his opponent to shatter the legendary blade with his attack. .

"I won't lose to you again Naruto this time around I will stand victorious."

"No way…" Naruto breathe out in other surprise. "Menma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph doesn't develop as much as the rest of the Gaang and there were a lack of tender and soft moments when it came to the other version of the Sennin Naruto stories (5 of us authors now.) As far as I can tell I'm the only one that doesn't have Naruto insult and curb-stomp Aang and so far I will be the only one portraying her as to having some regret and a softer side. (Same with Mai development). I know you guys really want to find out about Naruto's descendant and mysterious stranger, but I can't help but add tons of character development or set up.
> 
> 3\. There will not be a mass abuse of Impure World Resurrection so don't bombard me about that. The events of this chapter are what's going to tie into Book 3. So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	17. The Attack Continues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces of Ba Sing Se fight against the mysterious invaders.

Sennin of the Four Nations

000

Naruto x Harem?

000000

Story Start

0000000

(Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core Battle Orchestra Long Version)

The two combatants separated and jumped back. The two of them shot forward at incredible speed as spiraling sphere and ring met causing a powerful backlash that obliterated the section of the wall they were fighting on.

"You keep on fighting me in your base state this battle will be over before you know it!" Menma shot after Naruto throwing a punch to which the blond blocked using his arm. The shockwave from the force kicked up the dirt and debris off the ground. Naruto immediately counter and threw his own punch to which Menma countered. "Or maybe I should force you to take me more seriously." With that the right Sharingan eye flickered to life in Menma's eye.

'This can't be the same Menma…can it?' Naruto had wondered as the brunette disappeared from sight. Without Obito possessing him Menma should have been devoid of a Sharingan, but sure enough his counterpart had the copyeye wheel.

Either way now was not the time for him to mess around. Triggering Sage Mode Naruto jumped back just as Menma ended the technique to attack. Narrowly dodging the attack he swung his leg upwards and kicked Menma in his torso sending him flying upwards into the sky. Doing a toad leap Naruto quickly descended up into the air after Menma with two Rasengans flaring to life in his hands.

Jabbing them upwards the twin spheres harmlessly passed through the intangible fighter. With Kamui ended Menma retaliated by bringing his closed fists down upon Naruto sending him flying back down to the earth. Menma began to descend down after the blond to continue the assault.

Using the Body Flicker Naruto reoriented himself and landed on his feet. With a motion from his left wood began to sprout from the ground entrapping Menma before he could react. 'I bought myself some time. Kurama, I need you to prepare me some chakra.'

Meanwhile down in Ba Singe Se's dungeon. (X-ray dog Intrigue)

''Toph!'' Katara cried out, rushing to the side of her former friend after the mysterious man let them out of the dungeon. ''Why would you do that?'' she demanded of their rescuer in outrage. Even if Toph had betrayed them she was still there friend. Especially since this man was the one that convinced them that Naruto had a way of twisting people's heart.

''The wound is far from fatal.'' The mysterious figure stated. 'I wasn't expecting her to shift her body at the last-second. The girl is lucky, if she hadn't it would have been a killing blow, then again considering the mentality of these children it was for the best.'

''This wasn't part of the deal,'' Aang angrily remarked. Betrayal or not, he would not let someone directly or indirectly be killed if he could help it. All life was precious and no matter what he wasn't going to stand by and watch someone die.

''We don't have time for that.'' mysterious figure cut him off. ''I overheard Naruto discuss executing you and controlling your successor. Having first-hand experience with his ability to manipulate others you should know that gaining control over the Avatar would align directly in his interests. Besides, rumor has it your former friend is a prodigy bender and the last thing we need is for her to slow us down.''

''But we can't leave her like this,'' Sokka argued as well. While he didn't exactly have the best relationship with Top he wasn't a heartless bastard. A little self-absorbed and thick-headed, but he had a heart behind all that skepticism.

''Nehan Shōja no Jutsu,'' The mysterious figure immediately put an end to this development by casting the Temple Nirvana technique. The result being a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. As a result they all fell into an Eden-like tranquil slumber.

''B-Bastard,'' Toph pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the throbbing back from her torso wound through sheer force of will.

''Probably,'' the man remarked, chuckling at his own joke. ''I suppose your blindness saved you from my technique, but borrowed time only lasts for so long. I do have to say one thing hasn't changed; he still has remarkable tastes in women. I suppose he has a thing with women with exotic eyes,'' he said as a second figure entered the dungeon. ''I'll take care of the girl; take the Avatar and his two companions as well. You never know when one might mean leverage.'' he ordered before turning back to Toph.

(Demon Hunter-Not Ready To Die)

''W-Who the hell do you think I am?'' Toph demanded as she moved into an earth bending stance. ''There is no way in Hell I'm letting either of you two do as you please.'' Toph sent several small fissures at the second intruder only for the intruder to leap off the ground and dodge each movement. As that was going on the first one charged towards her, and attempted to land a physical blow on her only for Toph to create Earth Gauntlets on her arms to protect from his attack. Whatever that attack was, it was definitely fatal as a crack formed in the gauntlet and sending vibrations through her arms.

''Feeling faintness yet? Fatigue? Maybe difficulty breathing?'' The mysterious figure asked as Toph felt herself struggling to earth bend and dodge. ''Poor circulation in your toes? Maybe swelling around the wound. If you give up now I promise it'll be quick, can't promise painless though. Us Shinobi aren't known for painless kills.''

'No way in hell. I'm not dying here.' she thought as she sent an Earth line at her opponent to which he quickly formed hand seals and summoned a large snake to take the brunt of the attack. Charging forward he twist in the air and scraped Toph's shoulder damaging her chi flow in her arm.

Toph hissed and stumbled back but held her ground. Using an Earth wave she maneuvered out-of-the-way of her opponent as the large snake's tail whipped at her. From her position Toph could sense the second intruder making away with Aang, Katara, and Toph. Compounding several columns together and launching them at the person only for her attack to be interrupted as the first attacker's fingers graze her neck causing a deep enough wound to cause her to bleed. Stamping her foot into the ground with a powerful shock wave Toph caused cracks in the earth and pulled up several slabs to act as a shield as she used the distraction to form a double layer earth dome.

'I…I failed.' Toph thought as the mysterious attacker's accomplish along with the other Gaang's members signature vanished from her radar. Toph was nearly knocked over as the large summoned beast impacted against the earth dome which was far from sturdy from one she would have made in prime condition. Toph's breathing became lax and she started to sweat.

(Final Fantasy X-2 - Yuna's Ballad)

Within the walls of Ba Singe Se the fire quarter and Dai Lee were doing their best to minimize water damage and lead the civilians to the crystal cavern so they wouldn't be caught up in the battle. With waves of water repeatedly crashing against the wall with a vast amount spilling over every few minutes or so water damage was damaging stands and causing property damage to homes.

''Don't worry sweetie it'll be okay,'' Ty Lee said soothingly to a small child who had been separated from her family among all the chaos.

''M-Mommy...I want my mommy.'' the little girl wailed as Ty Lee scooped her up in her arms.

''Don't worry, I'll find your mommy.'' she assured the little girl who started to calm down. Ty Lee looked up and notices Mai approaching towards her, but something was off about her body language. ''Just hang tight, okay sweetie.'' Ty Lee said as she took a deep breath and situated her right arm protectively around the little girl's head. In then at a moment's notice she leaped up into the air as Mai let loose a series of stilettos that pierced Ty Lee's would be attackers chest resulting in him exploding in water. ''What the hell?'' she wondered as Ty Lee dropped next to her.

''Despite not being Shinobi you have the ability to fight. Impressive." The silver haired young man stated as he casually strolled out of a nearby shop, finishing the last of its shrimp. He was a pretty boy with pale skin and deep emerald colored eyes that were wide like large bowls. ''Are you strong or are you simply more meat to be eaten?''

''Shinobi? You must be from the same kind of world as Naruto-sensei," mai brusquely observed as she drew out more of her knives. ''Ty Lee, get out of here.'' she ordered her friend.

''But...'' Ty Lee wanted to protest but then remembered the girl in her arms. "Becareful Mai. Whoever he is, he's a monster. I'm never seen an aura that blood-thirsty.'' the acrobat remarked before quickly dashing off with the girl.

''When I'm done with her, I'm going to enjoy gobbling you up. I am known as Za

Kuiiruyōni miru so help me work up a good appetite ok." He remarked as he charged forward, drawing the dagger from his waist side going for a throat slash. Mai's senses and reflexes may have been incredible compared to a bender's, but against a shinobi of she might as well have been a genin. Right before the killing blow could be landed a wall of Earth rose up between them blocking the attack.

''Thanks goodness, I made it.'' Jin said as she shot out from around a corner and joined Mai. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, but no time for chit-chat.'' Mai remarked as Kuiiruyōni drew back his dagger and using his strength smashed right through the earth wall. Mai readied her knives, realizing anything less than lethal force could cost her life.

Naruto and Menma continued to trade blows. Slowly but surely Naruto led his counterpart away from Ba Sing Se's populated sectors. Feeling the pull of a Hirashin kunai Naruto realized it was time for him to finish this fight. 'Shit, I can't waste any more time.' He decided as he used Kurama's chakra to call upon the chakra shroud.

(Far From Over Rev Theory)

"What? What nonsense is this? You could hardly control the Kyuubi's chakra last time we fought?" Menma demanded in outrage as he witnessed Naruto's transformation. The form was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"That's what separates me and you Menma. I care for more beyond myself and I don't find it necessary to subjugate my partner. Kurama and I are a team!" The expression on Menma's face indicated he had no idea about the Kyuubi having a name.

Faster than the other Naruto could react Naruto hit him with the world Rasengan sending him crashing into one of Ba Sing Se's old districts that had fallen into disrepair. Right now he would use those few precious seconds to follow the pull of the kunai.

Meanwhile back with Toph, she had managed to escape the prison section and make it to the surface while struggling to stay awake. Her wound was growing worse and her strength was declining. Suddenly she was knocked off her feet as the snake caught up to her. Before the creature could sink it's fangs into her a bolt of lightning caught the creature in the face causing it to recoil back with a pained hiss.

''Come on Earth Bender, don't tell me you're going to let some beast do you in?'' Azula gibed before sending a wave of fire at the beast. Though when Toph collapsed and her wound was visible Azula realized she had to end this battle quick and get Toph medical treatment. While she feared few things, she definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end on an angry Naruto having to explain how she let a comrade of his die.

The beast recovered and bared its fangs only for Azula to shoot several flame disks into its mouth followed by her propelling herself in the air with a slight jet propulsion burst and bringing down a fire blade into the creature's skull. When it exploded in a puff of smoke she was startled, but she managed to land on her feet well enough. Azula made her way over to Toph and checked her temperature, she was burning up. Unfortunately as much as she grew to learn about Naruto's techniques, she along with others hadn't even scratched the surface of number of techniques or fighting styles. Even though she kept a constant gaze all around her for surprise attacks, the last thing she expected was for a figure to materialize from the earth. And as such she wasn't able to react with two snakes shot out from his sleeve and biting her neck and arm. As a result its venom was slowly spreading through her body and paralyzing her. ''You benders make it far too easy for me.'' The unknown man jovially remarked only for Azula in her last attempt of defiance blast out a burst of flame of hand before it paralyzed catching the hood of the man on fire and briefly illuminating his face.

There were inhuman protrusions in the back of his head not to mention the left portion of his face was badly damaged. ''You shouldn't have done that.'' the man remarked as the overwhelming amount of Killing intent radiating from him even paralyzed the normally fearless Azula. ''Sleep!'' he said as a rather crushing blow rendered her unconscious. 'Sensei has probably already sensed my presence. I should have waited until the Avatar was brought into the Fire Nation, but then again I couldn't chance sensei gaining control of the Fire Nation and adding it to his power. This body is already dying,' The unknown man thought as he placed his hand against the left portion of his face. 'And at this rate I won't be able to corrupt the Avatar's spirit in enough time for me to take over his body. At best I only have to the end of the summer season before I have to make my next jump. And since I'm moving up my schedule I might as well do a few other things to increase the malice and hatred in this world, but first thing first. Taking measures to distract Naruto-kun and keeping him off my trail.' the unknown one thought as he was about to pick up Azula's body only to be forced to dodge out-of-the-way of an incoming fireball. ''Aah yes the exiled prince. I wonder which one I should go with. Either one is about as good as the other.''

Menma clutched his rib cage as he forced himself to stay conscious through the pain. 'Uugh stupid fox start healing,' he mentally barked at his containee as he began gathering what chakra he could to flee. He hadn't expected Naruto to be this strong. Looks like he had no choice but to accept that freaks offer to modify his body if he had any hopes of being able to fight Naruto on an even playing field.


	18. Emotions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions flare at the situation.

Sennin of the Four Nations

000

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''Kidnapped! Of all things...'' Azula's heated tirade was filled with distaste.

She, Ty Lee, and Mai were in a medical room being attended to by Sho and Ni. ''I know my brother can be a bit hopeless, but oh spirits.'' ever since hearing about how her brother was kidnapped she had in a matter of terms bad mouthing him.

'Shut up!' Mai silently thought, her eyes closed as her hands balled up into fists. She silently trembled as she repressed the urges. 'Why do you always have to do this? Its like Sensei's influence on you take back seat at times.' If it hadn't been for Sho and Ni's intervention they probably wouldn't even be there at the moment. Those attackers were on a different level compared to anything they deal with before.

''B-But those guys were really strong. And we never fought anyone like them before.'' Ty lee suggested as she twiddle with her fingers.

''And we should have been stronger. A surprise attack! This sort of thing will not happen again!'' Azula stated with a determine gaze. If there was one thing Azula was not used to then it was losing in anything. Enemy sources repelled or not, this was still a loss. ''So much for the elite force of Ba Sing Se.'' the Fire Nation Princess rested her forehead on her knuckle.

'Shut up!'

''Not to mention all the money that's going to be used to fix up the damages I did not expect things to go this way. This is going to require some careful thinking in order to work things out.''

'Shut up!'

Azula's ear caught the sound of something she thought she'd never hear. ''Mai? I don't think I heard you. Mind repeating what you said?''

''I said why don't you SHUT UP!'' Mai exploded with anger. Ty Lee audibly gasped and covered her mouth and even Azula raised her eyes in veiled shock. Not once had Mai ever spoken to her in such a matter. ''You...you can be so heartless Princess. People have lost their homes, their lives, and even your brother has been kidnapped and you treat it like some inconvenience You think you inspire loyalty? Hah! That's a joke, when sensei left you buried yourself in your technique and your plans. When he came back I thought you would go back to the way you were , but I guess I was wrong, the marks of your royal training are still as evident as ever. You think yourself a great leader and solider? Well the truth of the matter is you're just like your father, a monster masquerading as a person in human skin.''

Ty Lee shirked away in fear, expecting a rather explosive and violent reply from Azula. Mai braced herself as well for a punishing attack when nothing happened.

'No matter where I go. No matter how much time passes I can't escape that label.' Something was definitely wrong. Azula's voice didn't hold its usual confidence or cold edge. No, it felt hollow and lost.

'You're only a little girl yet you already see people as tools. So cruel and heartless, I failed you; you're no longer my daughter, my little girl. Now you're his, a monster masquerading as a person in human skin.'

''I'm not a monster...I'm not...'' she whispered as her body seized on her. And that was when the memory in the very back of her mind flickered to life. It was shortly after Ba Sing Se was taken over and the Avatar captured. Naruto had slipped away and curious, Azula decided to follow him. The last thing she expected was for him to visit her imprisoned uncle.

"Its funny really, and where was her Uncle or her Mother to make sure she didn't steep too far into the darkness if Ozai's issues were so apparent?" he asked as a look of guilt flashed across Iroh's face. "I'm not blind to the darkness in Azula that much is apparent, but I'll be damned to sit back and say she's a lost cause because of something like her heritage. To treat her like she's some monster in human skin. After all I inherited the will of the one known as the failure, yet I strived and beaome something greater than that. To abandon Azula without a fight because that is what destiny decides is not something I can stomach." He paused, taking a moment to compose himself. "Iroh, you put your faith in a kid who was told of his destiny years too soon. He is uncertain and soft. He is a human being, a flawed individual heralded as a God as the problem solver to the people's problems. How will these people ever grow and learn to fend for themselves if they place all their burdens and hope in one person?"

'I'm not a monster...I'm not...'' the flooding of memories the day her mother walked out of her life and for the first time since she was a child Azula began to cry. A stream of thin hot tears began to seep down her cheeks.

''A-Azula.''

''Monster huh?'' she asked, her hands trembling. ''I expected from the soldiers and even from my mother but I never expected it from my so-called friend.''

''Friend?'' Mai barked out. ''You considered yourself my friend? From day 1 you abused your power and authority over Ty Lee and me. You treated me as nothing more than a slave, a tool to use however you please. And for a short while you started to change when Sensei's teaching started to effect you, but once he left you changed back even colder than ever. How did you think I felt?'' Mai asked, breaking through her own emotional walls as tears threatened to fall. ''What sort of friend holds the other hostage? What sort of friend threatens the live and livelihood of another's for their own end? Not once did you ever stop to consider how others might feel because of your actions? Do you have any idea what it was like for me living in fear of you for years? With the one person I leaned to for support gone leaving me essentially alone. Having to put up with just about anything you wanted? Knowing that you could do just about anything to me and I wouldn't be able to stop it? I hated you...I hated you so much for it and I hate myself for being so weak. That even with Sensei's training I still feared you. So strike me down if you want, I'm just tired of being nothing more than some doll everyone can dress up whatever way they want!'' with that Mai stormed out of the room.

''So let me guess? You hate me too?'' Azula bitterly asked Ty Lee who had been relatively silent throughout the emotional situation.

''Oh Azula...never.'' Ty Lee responded, shaking her head. ''I could never hate you. Even if no one else was willing to look I knew there was and still is good in you. Naruto saw it in you and I do as well.''

''I forced you to come with me against your will. You were happy where you were, but I threatened your life. Don't take me for a fool Ty Lee, why would anyone...'' Azula was cut off when Ty Lee of all things had kissed her. She was so shocked that she didn't fight it. No instead, she gave into the kiss and the sweet sensations of Ty Lee's lips. Suddenly as quick as it came the kiss ended when Ty Lee pulled away. ''...please don't think I'm weird.'' she pleaded. ''I...even though you were mean like Mai said at times, I knew you could be nice if you had the right motivation. We can't change the past but we can make a better future, can't we?'' she asked as Azula pondered what she learned for a moment.

''I need to be alone...'' she informed the acrobat who nodded.

''O-Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me.'' Ty Lee responded as she left the room and Azula alone to her thoughts.

'Ty Lee...kissed me.' But surely enough she is attracted to Naruto as well, that much was obvious. 'What...what is wrong with me? Why do I feel so...what is this I'm feeling?' Azula was losing her hold on her control. Ever since she was a child she had an obsession with control and perfection. What hope did a girl with deep and emotional problems have with a parent like Ozai? Now more than ever she needed someone to help and guide her. As much as she wanted to she felt like turning to Naruto could either be a good or bad decision.

''Lady Toph will be fine, but I suggest she doesn't push herself for the next few days. As for Princess Azula her injuries weren't too serious so she'll be okay by tomorrow.'' The medical professional Naruto brought in had informed him as she exited the room.

Despite the good news his eyes held an angry and cold expression. He had failed them. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai had been placed in danger. Toph had been hurt and several lives had been lost in the attack.

''Menma…next time we meet you won't be walking away alive." With that mental promise Naruto went off to settle things.


	19. Battle with Nameless!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto takes on the nameless enemy.

Sennin of the Four Nations

000

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''The Hero of the Nations, glad you could make it.'' the cloaked male stated as Naruto dropped down on the ground. Like most of the Earth Kingdom the terrain consisted of mostly rocks, cactus and desert for miles on end. Forests were far and few in-between for the largest of the three remaining nations thanks to the war.

"Are you the one?" Naruto asked plainly as he focused on keeping his temper by check.

''No, hi, no hello? Quite rude.'' the nameless stated with a chuckle. ''I'm disappointed you don't recognize me. Was I that forgettable?"

"To me you're just trash that needs to be incinerated." This time Naruto was ready instantly triggering sage mode as he dashed forward.

The Nameless one performed a replacement on a nearby boulder. The rock that was about the size of the air bison grumbled into a rock of small rocks and dusts. If he had been one-twentieth of a second later he could have been hit by that.

"I don't remember you ever being so sloppy. Your emotions must be in quite the state." The Nameless one spoke with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" he felt so familiar yet nothing gave away the identity of this nameless robed man.

"Come now, despite masking my voice I would have thought in some way you would have recognized me."

All those that were capable of taking over a body were either dead or reformed. This man was this who he thought it was?

"Black Zetsu?"

"To think you insult me by comparing me to that weed." the Nameless man stated.

"Those who have come for revenge usually give me their life story beforehand so you'll forgive me for not remembering off the bat."

"Is this really an opportunity to make jokes right now?"

"Trust me, I can multi-task." Naruto remarked as he charged forward and slashed at the man's face faster than he could react.

His disguise falling off to reveal a humanoid creature of some sorts. Dull grey skin, lacking a nose or ears and sharp, kitsune like shaped eyes revealing strange eyes. He saw something of the Byakugan and the Rin'nengan in its shape but he didn't recognize it. A moment later the Nameless was in front of Naruto. A palm strike connected with Naruto's shoulder as it exploded with pain. Naruto hissed and jerked back, it felt like his shoulder had been blown apart as he was sent flying. It was like the Jyuuken, but instead of closing his tenketsu it was blown apart.

"Bansho Tenin!" The Nameless Man held up his hand and chakra pulsed from it. Naruto suddenly found himself being pulled towards the Nameless Man.

''Shinra Tensei!'' Naruto took a gamble and thankfully enough the two jutsu cancelled each other out. Naruto quickly formed an Oodama Raengan and charged forward.

''Fūton: Reppūshō!'' the force of the Gale Palm had slowed Naruto's movement. The Nameless man moved out of the way of the attack and used the Great Fireball technique. The Fireball connected against Naruto and exploded. The flames extinguished soon extinguished to reveal a slightly singed Naruto. Most of his shirt had been burned off. The Nameless Man brought his hands into a triangle as he prepared to form a compressed ball of gravity.

''One problem with your strategy!'' Naruto called out as the ground below the Nameless man began to crack. ''You're using the strategies of people I've already beaten.'' out of the ground exploded a giant snake. The Nameless man avoided the creature using the Body Flame technique. He reappeared behind Naruto only for the blond to be substituted with one of his clones. With that his right eye triggered the Sharinnegan. "Kamui!" he called out as space and time distorted in front of him, drawing the man in.

''Raaggh!'' the space around the man began to distort and he found himself being drawn in by the endless void. He had no choice. ''Izangai!'' his left eye was soon closed as he was able to escape the void. The moment he escaped from the void he was sent flying by a chakra coated punch. His head jerk away as his skull cracked from the force of the blow. He bounced off the ground a few times before finally coming to a stop. The Nameless One gathered his bearings and prepared to counter with Shinra Tensei when his body refused to move he caught sight of Naruto's alternate forms out the corner of his eye.

He was his with a multitude of elemental dragons in succession wearing down his endurance. "I'll wipe you from this kingdom."

The Nameless Man, now lacking both eyes in exchange for Izangai braced himself for the attack. What the hell was going on? That Second Izangai should have bought him time to escape. There should have been a body left for Uzumaki to be satisfied about. It was then he recalled something Naruto had said.

''One problem with your strategy!'' Naruto called out as the ground below the Nameless man began to crack. ''You're using the strategies of people I've already beaten.'

The Nameless Man then realized something. The way Naruto went about attacking with his others and what he said earlier. He must have found a counter measure to Izangai? But how? Though, this body was modified enough for one a single encounter this would be pushing the limits. Whether he lived or died all depended on luck. The Nameless Man took the gamble and decided to try and absorb the chakra from Naruto's Bijuu Rasengan. The sickly, incomplete shell was soon exploded shredded to pieces by the attack. The body was scattered into pieces by the attack.

Now it was time to find Zuko and get back to Ba Sing Se.

Elsewhere near Chameleon Bay the partner of the Nameless Ones had left unceremoniously dropped them on the ground. Katara was the first to recover from the state the Gang was put in. ''Take us back! Take us back now!'' she demanded.

''Your friend is fine.'' the cloaked individual spoke. ''At least, my partner's attack wasn't lethal considering me missed.''

''It wasn't a request!'' Katara snapped, her emotions getting the best of her as she drew water from her waterskin and lashed out at the individuals. She did nothing but shred the disguise of the person revealing a young woman with pale skin and long light colored hair that reached down to her ankles. Her lips were red like rubies but her eyes were as blue and as cold as ice with two small devil like horns sticking from her head.

''I advised you don't do that again.'' the woman cautioned in a melancholic tone. A slight frown formed on the woman's face. ''He's late.'' 'It appears the Uzumaki boy killed that body after all.' the woman shook her head and chuckled. 'He's going to be rather pissed. That body was the only trace of Uzumaki DNA left in the world. So much for having the Samsara eye for his new ultimate body. Oh well, I'll wake up the back-up body later.'

''Who are you people? What do you want with Aang? And what does Naruto have to do with all this?'' this woman didn't seem interested in attacking her, but Katara didn't let down her guard. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew running head first into a situation without knowledge could get one killed.

''Uzumaki Naruto and my partner have a history. My only interest is to see the individual who defeated the one heralded as a goddess by your species in action. Either way the victor will be a deciding force of the course of the war and the ruling faction of this planet." she replied.

''But maybe Aang can help? He's the Avatar, surely there's some way we can help. Fight alongside us, help us stop the Fire Nation.'' she urged.

''You will refer to me as Uragirimono-sama." She insisted, completely disregarding what Katara had just said. Aang and Sokka began to stir. ''Tell your companion to get there bearings ready. I heard this area; this Chameleon Bay has been experiencing a lot of fighting between Water Tribe and Fire Nation. We might find some of your people yet.'' she said, going to the edge of the cliff and focusing her vision until she could see the Water Tribe ship. 'Hhm, despite being savages they would make rather nice, sacrifices more or less. It'll also help lull the Avatar and those who follow him into a false state of security. Its just a matter of sneaking into the Fire Nation and while being hidden.

Back in Ba Sing Se Mai found herself in the kitchen. She was starving and the aroma of something delectable garnered her attention. She was quite surprised to see the girl who almost shared her name finish putting Sliced Fish Cake on a large bowl of Ramen. ''I see, I was wondering where you were. I never got to say thank you, for saving our lives.'' Mai informed the mute. Mai remembered the girl showing up and slicing off one of that crazy eater's arm before he could complete the attack. This same girl effortlessly scooped her and Jin up and fled before the man could continue his attack.

Mei merely spared Mai a glance, smiling before going back to cooking.

''You know, for years I've wished for a friend that couldn't talk.''

Mei turned to Mai and cocked her head in confusion.

''Now that I got that wish I never realized how annoying it would be seeing as you can't tell me your thoughts and I'm not a mind reader.'' Mai's stomach grumbled and she scowled. The mute merely fixed her a bowl of Ramen and offered Mai some. ''Thank you.'' Quickly finding an eating instrument Mai took one bite after another. To hell with manners and what she was thought to do. So much had happened in the past few days she was finding it difficult to care about not caring. After finishing the bowl Mai let out a content sigh before saying a few more words to the mute and left the kitchen. Suddenly Ty Lee's voice carried down the hallway, gaining Mai's attention. ''They're back! Naruto and Zuko are back!'' that was all Mai needed to hear as she made a bee line for the front gate.


	20. Time With Ty Lee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto spends time with Ty Lee!

Sennin of the Four Nations

000

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000

Author's Note

000000

Naruto is going to spend the entire course of the day with each of his girls, using his clones. As such June and Shu will finally arrive to Ba Sing Se at the end of the arc. My original intent was to do them all in one chapter, but seeing as I haven't updated this story in months and I've had the Ty Lee section done for a while I decided to post it now. Doing all the girls in one chapter is daunting, but doing a series of chapters and breaking it down makes it a bit easier.

00000

Story Start

0000000

When Naruto returned, he sensed a great sense of gloom that hung over his girls. So he decided that he and his clones would approach each of them and spend the day trying to find out what was wrong. ''I messed up!'' Ty Lee said, uncharacteristically sad. They were in one of the spare rooms that for time being was Ty Lee's room.

''What do you mean Ty-chan? How did you mess up?'' he asked, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Ty Lee snuggled up next to the blond, resting her head on his shoulder.

''I think Azula hates me now. She probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo.'' Ty Lee exclaimed as she began sniffling.

''Look, what happened?'' he asked as the girl started from the beginning. From Azula's words which led to Mai's outburst, and finally to Ty Lee's confession. Naruto himself couldn't help but be surprised of Ty Lee's orientation as he really didn't pick up on it. It looked like if Ty Lee wanted to hide something, she was pretty damn good at hiding it. ''I don't think she hates you. She's just merely, confused right now. Azula is still in the process of finding out exactly who she is. All her life she's been the Fire Nation Princess, and one of my biggest regrets is not making a better job of wiping out Ozai's doctrine on her. She's fighting a war inside her heart and she's going to need time.'' As Naruto comforted the girl he began recalling everything he knew about her.

She was light on her feet, she shifted her stances effortlessly, efficiently, never a single twitch wasted. This seamless and agile way of fighting was befitting of someone who was free-spirited. She was playful and perky in more ways than one; very few people he knew truly enjoyed living life. She was a natural acrobat, despite her gifted combat prowess he was sure her heart wasn't in fighting.

''Ty-Chan, you're a great girl. In other words meaning having a gift of helping people.''

Ty Lee looked up at him, sniffling slightly but smiling. ''I like your interpretation better.'' she admitted.

''What was the meaning of your name as given by your parents? He asked, curious of the meaning of Ty Lee's name.

''Important, beautiful upright daughter. A beautiful daughter of proper heritage. In other words, just a beauty to be raised and continue the family line.'' she bitterly admitted. ''After all, my family has enough daughters to explore industrial jobs or the government. I was the delusional one that people thought was off.'' she continued, her face fell and her face trembling. Naruto leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing her face to heat up and look up.

''Calm and Beautiful.'' he stated as he leaned over and kissed her cheek again. ''You're not delusional; you're a girl who follows her heart. I see many things, I see a girl who can teach others to follow their heart. I see a youthful girl. I see someone who is loyal, eternal in spirit and easy going. In other words, you could have easily been impulsive, arrogant, self-indulgent, alone with being easily upset or such things if you gave into this negativity, but you're not. You're a cheerful, optimistic, fun loving person.'' he said as he got up and pulled her up. ''Let's go out, you and me, and have some fun, kay?'' he asked as Ty Lee's smile grew broader. Once they exited Naruto stepped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee giggled.

"I want it to be a surprise." He answered back.

Ty Lee kept giggling as Naruto slowly led her forward. They went for quite some time; Ty Lee was growing rather anxious. ''Come on, when are we going to get there?'' she whined, Ty Lee wasn't the most patient person.

"Okay, open your eyes." Naruto said as he removed his hands from her eyes and placed them on her shoulders. Ty Lee gasped and took in the site before her. It was a life size crystal statue of her. As Ty Lee moved forward she saw more and more of it see realized how detailed it was. ''I know we haven't really spent that much time with each other, so I wanted to make you something special. I'm not to good with crystals, so it took me a really long time to make it. I hope that...''

Ty Lee turned around to face Naruto and quickly gave him a hug, cutting him off "It's beautiful." She said. This was several hundred times cooler and sweeter than ay gift she had been given.

Naruto hugged her back and leaned down to whisper, "I'm glad you like it."

Ty Lee looked up into his emerald eyes and said. "I love it."

''Well, would you like to see the stars of my world? I can use a Genjutsu of my memory?'' he suggested and Ty Lee eagerly pleaded to see, which resulted in Naruto bursting out in laughter.

The two of them laid down on the ground and Ty Lee laid down on top of Naruto. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes per his instruction as he cast the Genjutsu on the girl. After all, Genjutsu weren't only used as a killing tool. It was also used as teaching tool to help work around certain disabilities that some people were born with.

Though, soon enough more than stars were being seen.

''Ooh! Look! That little creature is so cute! What is it?'' she asked, her eyes wide and full of astonishment.

''It's a dog,'' Naruto answered with laugh. He walked over behind Ty Lee and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "I can bring you to the summon realm sometime to see some of the other creatures.''

''I'd love it if you did.'' she answer, disappointed she couldn't physically touch what she was seeing.

''Of course my little Genki Girl.'' he followed up with. They sat and enjoyed each other's company, enjoying the solace. Though after a little while they both grew hungry, so they grabbed take-out and returned to Ty Lee's room. ''I am curious.'' Naruto began as he took his first bite of chicken-fish. ''When did you suspect you started having feelings for Azula?'' he asked, the sooner Ty Lee got this off her chest, the sooner she would be able to figure out what to say, and that would finally lead to being able to face Azula.

''I've admired Azula ever since we were children. She was cunning and sly, yet attractive and brilliant. She was so strong and confident, I wanted to be confident. I wanted people to see me, Ty Lee. But Fire Bending takes so much negative energy you know, so I couldn't do that. I got into an argument with my parents once, they wanted me to get close to Zuko, but seeing as Mai was my friend and she liked Zuko at the time I couldn't betray her like that. That wouldn't be cool you know so I ran away. I ran into one of the forbidden ruins.''

''Forbidden ruins?'' Naruto perked up, his curiosity increased.

''Yeah, they say terrible things happen to people who go them. Like all sorts of scary monsters live there and they're real scary. Grrr.'' Ty Lee of course couldn't help but to do an impression and Naruto fought back a snicker.

''I see, and then what happened?''

''I discovered one of those scroll things and it talked about this martial arts. I thought it was really cool, I thought, finally, something that would make me unique and different, but my parents didn't like it. They thought I was already weird enough and threaten to marry me off if I didn't behave like a proper girl. So of course I studied the scroll in secret and that's how I learn chi-blocking.'' she explained.

'I see could her ability to see Aura be some sort of diluted mutation based off the Byakugan?' he pondered. ''Okay, so how does this relate back to what we were saying earlier?''

''Oh right,'' Ty Lee sheepishly remarked. ''I thought if I learned it then Azula would look at me, really notice me and she did. The thing, while Mai is my friend with Azula it was different. Mai is really gloomy and, I felt more like she simply dealt being around me then like being around me. With Azula, I felt special. I wasn't a noble's daughter or the weird one, or one of seven daughters. I was Ty Lee and it felt nice having someone acknowledging me, even if it was as a tool. At least I wouldn't be thrown away you know.'' A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Besides you, she's the only person who I have genuine feelings for."

''Ty-chan,'' he gently caressed her cheek. ''You are no tool and you are important. If you're still looking for a calling I'll help you find it. I promise,'' he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. Delighted, she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed back. Finally, it was her turn for a little foxy loving.

''You're the sweetest guy ever.'' she began after they broke the kiss. She began to blush furiously. ''So please let me do what I'm about to do without any questions okay. I don't think I'd be brave enough to do it otherwise.''

Naruto began wondering what she was talking about when she suddenly pushed down on the bed and straddled his waist her taut behind grounding into his crotch, causing him to moan.

Naruto watched as Ty Lee's hands went behind her back to unfasten her collar, and tossing it to the ground. ''Ty-chan.''

The pink silk shirt was next; she pulled it above her head, revealing her bandaged breasts. Since Ty Lee was developed in the chest department it made since for her to use some sort of chest binding/wrap so they wouldn't get in the way. Though Ty Lee didn't say anything, she leaned over and claimed Naruto's lips with a sweet kiss, intent on staking her claim on the Sennin's Heart.


	21. By Toph's Side!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Naruto spends time with Toph.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem

0

Story Start

0

Toph sniffed the warm vapors, taking in the grassy scent. She clutched her tired fingers around the cup, savoring the heat the seeped through her calloused skin. Naruto was sitting by her bedside not having once left since she woke up.

"Thanks," she breathed out, her eyelids having slid closed.

"If there is one thing that Iroh knows its how to make tea." Naruto replied, pouring his own cup. He paused, caught off guard by this brief moment of serenity in Toph's face. Her eyes closed, a peacefully neutral expression about her...Her hair was a complete mess, of course, considering what she had been through. "Toph-chan. I'm sorry."

"Look, it happened. You were busy and there was nothing to be done. Besides, you came for me so you kept your promise."

Naruto could see it on her face. Despite how she was trying to appear fine he could tell something was bothering her. He had a pretty good idea what that could be.

"You did what you could," Naruto surmised, trying to placate her guilt. "No one, not even I expected chakra users to pop out of nowhere. You can't blame yourself for having to face an opponent with unfamiliar abilities."

Toph's jaw tilted with some bitterness. He had beaten her so easily. Made her feel helpless. It was a real blow to her pride.

"Your…our friends will understand in time. I know you feel guilty now, but I am doing things with a purpose. Ozai's regime will come to an end, that much I have planned and the others, they'll be fine. You did everything you could, don't blame yourself."

The two of them finished the last of their tea in silence before Naruto poured them a second round. "I can always teach you about the chakra arts. So you can be better prepared."

"I'd like that. " She said placing down the cup still appearing rather distracted.

"It's okay. If he wanted them dead he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of breaking them out." He tried to reassure her.

"Well moping about it certainly won't change things. " Toph seemed to come around before gulping down the last of her second cup. "I can only move forward right?"

"Right," he replied placing his cup on the stand taking hers. "A Mopey Toph is definitely doesn't suit my strong will earth bender." He said taking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

There was a pause as Toph's cheeks turned the slightest hue of pink.

"Idiot, is this how you treat the others? Say a few sweet words and they fall at your feet?" she accused as Naruto let out a hearty chuckle.

"Actually in Mai and Azula's case it was teaching them how to fight and cause great bodily harm." He explained as he softly caressed her hand.

"Now that sounds more like my speed." She answered.

"I can even help you with your control over sand." He suggested as a small scowl found its way to Toph's face.

"Sand is annoying." She replied her tone nearing petulant.

"Sand can be useful." He replied in response. Sand was just too much of a weakness to ignore for Toph's fighting style. Especially if they were going to be going up against his old student whenever he showed up. He would need to make a detour to the Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Water Tribes soon to gain their support and to start preparing for the war effort. "Besides knowing you, I doubt you'll give up. You're going to show the world you're the best after all!"

Replaying his discussions with her in his mind and thinking about the conversation she had with her life he had a fairly good idea on why acknowledgement was such a big deal to Toph.

She needed this. She needed to have a dream. Having been forced to live a life of a helpless, sheltered child and she needed this; she needed to prove to herself that she was someone great and worthy and not to be hidden away like some shameful secret.

Even someone as outwardly as brash and combative as Toph was bound to have their insecurities.

Suddenly she stabbed a finger into his chest.

"Stop ogling me you perv or was that your true intention? To get me alone to play a bit of hide the Armadillo wolf?"

Naruto couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Is the Vulgarity really necessary Toph?"

"I an't one of your dumb giggling little fans. I Tell it how it is."

"Much to my future headaches I fear." He said as he cupped her hands. Toph didn't know why, but she couldn't help the weird involuntary twitches that occurred when Naruto touched her.

When it came down to it, being treated to a life time of being fragile left Toph few memories of physical affection.

It became something of a rather awkward deal when Toph first set out on the journey with the group.

Katara's soft fingers tidying her hair, Aang's pats on her back, Sokka's hand leading her around...Group hugs.

She had simply reasoned that it was sissy stuff. Being soft. Not wanting to lose her edge. But over time she had slowly grown to enjoy it, even if not admitting out loud.

And then Naruto showed up. Complementing her looks. Talking about her beauty.

And while Toph's mind wanted to ignore the fact that she was female her bodily was ready to point out that she was in fact of the fairer sex.

And when questioned why Toph couldn't be womanly and still be one of the strongest benders of all time she had been genuinely perplexed. And when prompted with the question that she subconsciously believed that feminity in every form was weaker than masculinity and that strict gender roles could ever be challenged that left Toph to do a lot of thinking.

Being girly girl was still not a thing for Toph, but she would no longer follow the mindset of putting down or dismissing girls like Ty Lee or keep up the idea that one couldn't be feminine and strong.

But one issue solved does not completely changed or define a person. Which was why Naruto would give her all the support she would need for the days to come.

For now he did all he could do with Toph in hopes of getting her used to this situation, but he was still far from done.

Ty Lee. Mai. Toph. They were going to be all right. The copies didn't need to dispel for Naruto to know that.

Just like the original Naruto knew that tonight would be the turning point for Azula.


	22. Comforting Mai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto connects intimately with Mai!

Sennin of the Four Nations

000

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000

Author's Note

00000

That's right folks a new chapter. New content for Sennin of the Four Nations. Its back!

0000000

Story Start

0000000

From what he heard and learned from Ty Lee he knew he needed to talk with her. He had finally found her in a dimly lit room asked by shadows. "Mai…can we talk?"

"I don't feel like talking right now. "

Mai just wanted to hide away, embarrassed of what her sensei might think or say for her lasp of control. For lashing at Azula as she did.

"Mai, at least let me light some candles or something. You shouldn't hide away in the shadows."

"Why? There is nothing to see." She responded with a grim tone, so much colder than her plain one.

Naruto walked over as his fingers ghosted over her shoulder. "But I want to see you, you're so beautiful."

Her face scrunched for a moment before she pushed his hand away, and going to sit on a chair far away from him.

He noticed and frowned. " Talk to me Mai. Explain to me what happened."

"What? The others too busy to stick your dick in so now you have time for me?" she had sneered back.

A tinge of guilt hit her hard, enough for her to cover his mouth and choke back a sob. What was wrong with her?

"I…I'm just so angry with what happened with Azula. I'm so angry about this whole situation." She continued to force herself to explain. "And I'm angry…I'm angry at you!" The pitch of her voice had begun to rise, "You left us! You left me! We still needed you and you left us so easily without a second thought! Did you know how that may me felt? How you abandoned me? How I felt I wasn't good enough and that's why you left me behind. That I…" the tears began to flow…the horrid sensation see to seize her chest with a burning pain.

Naruto gently cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead causing a cooling sensation in her chest. "You've been holding in for all this time haven't you? I never told you…I never told you I'm sorry." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Mai you're beautiful and you're loved. You're my precious student and I'm sorry I left you behind. That I left all of you girls behind. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to all of you. You don't have to be quiet or well behaved good girl anymore. You're free Mai. You can be whoever you want. And if that means being feisty, deadly, and sharp tongue young woman I know you to be then you should be so. No matter what happens I'll always be happy to have you at my side." He said as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She had smiled a bit at his words, leading them to this moment.

Nothing in her would ever hesitate to be intimate with her sensei. She trusted him more than anyone else. She loved him. He cared about her and wanted her to be the real her.

She felt it deep inside her. The urge. The desire to be with him.

Mai stood in front of Naruto, closing her eyes to avoid seeing his gaze as she was afraid she would lose her nerves.

The robe didn't make a sound as it hit the floor, but her breath was shaky and loud. She had to stop herself from covering up. Perhaps it had been a reflex for how proper girls should act? Or her own nervousness? She did not know.

Mai wished she hadn't opened her eyes as seeing his gaze on her, the hot gaze in her eyes led to her letting out a squeak? Her of all people?

She closed her eyes again and dare not open then until she heard him stand. For a moment she shivered until she felt his palms cupping her cheeks and a kiss on her forehead.

"You are beautiful." He pulled her close, their forms pressing together. "I'll go slow. If you change your mind just say stop."

Her heart thumped loudly against her chest.

"There's no need to be scared, dear. I would never hurt you, you know that," Naruto said softly, kissing her ear.

Mai nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Now, I want you to sit back and enjoy what I'm about to do. Can you do that for me?"

Mai nodded, leaning back onto the cushions behind her. Naruto took his time shedding her undergarments.

Mai squirmed beneath him as he nipped gently at her neck.

He made his way downward, planting more kisses along the curve of Mai's stomach, nuzzling the skin.

Just ways bit further down, Naruto brushed across of Mai's thigh and the young woman shivered and gasped; just a small intake of breath. Naruto smiled, dragging his tongue across the sensitive skin there, drawing another gasp from Mai.

"H-ha...S-Sensei..."

"Did you enjoy that my cute little student?" he teased as he nipped at the flesh. From the gentle buck of Mai's hips, he took that as a yes.

Mai blushed, gazing down at Naruto who returned her look.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked, glancing downward at Mai's most intimate of areas. Already her slit was glistening with anticipation.

"Yes…sensei I'm ready," Mai said, a slight hint of desperation in her voice. Naruto smiled. She needed no more prompting.

The first lick was long and languid, starting from the very bottom of Mai's womanhood and traveling slowly, ever so slowly upward. When his tongue connected with the mound of sensitive pink flesh, Mai jerked her hips upward, a loud moan escaping her lips.

Naruto paused a moment, fighting back a chuckle. Mai being a rather vocal lover was probably the most unexpected thing he learned today. She was one of those lovers, the vocal kind that breathed your name, shouted it. The irony was almost too much.

He returned to what he was doing as he ran his tongue again against her clit, drawing it slowly around in a circle. Mai very nearly screamed, her hands grabbing Naruto's head, pushing her further into her.

Naruto obliged her, tracing over the mound again and again. She locked her lips over the engorged clit, gently suckling on it, her tongue flicking back and forth.

"S-Sensei…I…I'm..." Mai cried, drawing up one of her hands and biting down her finger to try to stifle her moans. Of course, there was no use. Nothing would cover up the sound of the loud moans and pants Mai was making.

Naruto's cock hardened with excitement, but he was too focused on pleasing Mai to think about his own satisfaction.

He continued his playful onslaught as Mai was soaked, as expected as virgins tended to be extra sensitive.

He decided to begin experimenting to see what Mai liked. For Mai it seemed she favored depth over a particular spot as he slid his tongue as far as it would go into her. Mai's eyes widened as Naruto lapped away at her insides.

Finally, Mai tensed, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit her, hard. She shuddered beneath Naruto, her insides contracting and releasing rhythmically as she came. Naruto did not let up until Mai lay still. He detangled himself from his lover's legs and climbed onto the couch next to her, pulling the cooing girl onto his lap.

"So...did you enjoy your latest lesson?" Naruto teased, burying his face into Mai's hair.

"An adequate lesson. I think I'm ready for the advance course." She responded.

"Hhm, I think we should continue with oral exams until we're sure you mastered the lesson." Naruto replied mischievously.

Mai shook her head, but a smile formed on her face. Tonight was going to be fun.


	23. Saving Azula!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto helps Azula through emotional turmoil.

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem

0

Author's note

0

I had two images made for this story. Find them on deviantart under my profile therealkyuubi16.

Sennin of the Four Nations and Na Lee at the Beach. Please favorite and comment on them. One of them you'll see as this story cover image.

0

Story Start

0

For the better part of an hour Naruto paced back and forth in front of the room. No matter what he tried to come up with he found himself unable to come up with the right thing to say. What could he say? With Ty Lee, Mai, and Toph the words just seemed to flow out. He had an idea on what to do, but with Azula he had found himself unable to come up with anything.

'W-What do I do?'

His mental pondering came to an end when he felt a tug. The familiar tug of the Jinchuuriki-Bijuu mindspace. Going into one of the spare rooms and getting into a meditative pose Naruto rested his mind and entered his mind space.

To his surprise only one Bijuu was there. "Chomei? What's going on?"

Lucky Number seven, the flying Bijuu insectoid was the only there. "I have come to offer you advice young Naruto. You have much worry for your flame queen and I believe I can help you find the words to speak."

"What? How?" Surprised that the Bijuu even knew what was going on.

"Even worlds apart the link between the nine of us can not be severed. Kurama shows us much and allow us to view your memories. I have seen the bonds you have established and what you wish to do. Though not as peacefully you walk the same path father did. Though I understand why you may have doubts." It was not the belief of Bijuu being incapable of giving advice, but hesitance on Naruto's part of understanding how Chomei may have gotten the knowledge to give wisdom on the topic of a mental state of a person. "As you have had your journey so have we Bijuu. We have come to learn how to use our power to blend in. We have come to understand humans and even live among them over the years. I have come to understand how the human mind works. One's wisdom and understand of such advance thought processes and the sheer variety of unique beings shaped by their experiences has been a joy for me to understand."

"So, you've become something like a therapist?" the blond guessed as Chomei let out a high pitch chortle.

"If you wish to simplify it as so, then yes. Allow me to give you insight young Naruto in not only how to help your little flame, but to get a better understanding of the human mind."

"Okay, I'm willing to listen." He said taking a seat in the vast empty space. In this dimension time had no meaning. He literally had all the time in the world and maybe he could take what Chomei would be explaining him to help more than Azula.

"…Azula…" The princess of the fire nation did not stir from the bed she had proclaimed as hers once Ba Sing Se had been captured.

"Leave." There was no fight in her voice. No fire. It was so unnatural. So unlike her.

"I know what happened." He said as he made his way over to the bed.

"Then you know it's a waste of time. I'm my father's daughter after all. Daddy's little monster." She said bitterly.

"You're not a monster." He reached out to touch her but she pulled away.

"That's not what your student says. That's not what any of them see. As far as anyone is concerned I'm Ozai incarnate. His little attack dog. That's all I'll ever be. An extension of Ozai. Mai. Ty Lee. The Soldiers. Uncle. Zuko. Everyone. That's all they ever see." The temperature in the room began to rise.

"I don't. To me you're just Azula. You are worthy of being loved Azula. You don't have to be this great conqueror to be loved. More people love you than you believe. Even Ursa."

Azula managed to look up. "You don't know that. You weren't there…"

"I watched. That love she had for her children. I watched her. Wondering what it would have been to have a mother like her in my life. Hence why I can say that she loved you with confidence, but that's not the only issue. You're also ashamed and confused, there's no reason to feel there is something wrong with you for being attracted to Ty Lee."

Azula couldn't help but groan. Would it kill Ty Lee to not be so open about everything?

"There' s only two people you need to blame Azula. You're twisted father who aimed to make you his weapon…and me." When he admitted that part Azula looked at him with surprise.

"I abandoned you when you needed me. I was…I was arrogant in thinking that there was no way some mere royal could ever convince someone to dismiss 'my' wisdom. The wisdom of a sage and long lived hero. I let my status and success cloud my judgment and you were hurt because of that. I can only say sorry so many times and do what I can now to help you." This time Azula allowed him to rest his hand on her. "You're stuck aren't you? A brother you hated more than anything else in this world because he bonded with your mother while you couldn't, an abusive father who demanded perfection from an early age. And a man who played the role of you bodyguard, teacher, and friend who up and disappeared without a word. It led to you developing a deep distrust of men which came in conflict of the positive memories and times we had together. Its why until I came back you only let Ty Lee and Mai get to some degree close to you, but such ideas could not ever be entertained, especially from the Princes so you had to suppress them and that led to you lashing out at times and when I came back, that lonely little girl who wanted recognition came to the forefront. All these sides of you are coming into conflict and you just don't know what to choose…am I right?"

Azula said nothing.

Naruto knew somewhere along the line he probably jumbled up some of the things he was expressing, but he couldn't help it. The type of psychology he was used to was of those of fighters not those with deep rooted family issues.

"Tell me the best memory you have of your mother, the happiest one."

"Why? What's the point?"

"Because you see love as a tool and obligation. That no one loves another person just because, but I wanted to show you that's not the case. Ignore all the bad and focus on Ursa. Focus on the good."

Azula was silent. Ursa had left so early it was hard for Azula to grasp on to any memories.

She was…she was about five. They had just come from a performance. Fire Benders.

Fire breathers.

Komodo Rhinos.

It was a performance. She and Zuko had been taken to a performance by Ursa that was being held in respect to one of their nation's holidays.

So many colors. So many scents. She had been amazed by all the moves. The acrobatics. Seeing everything had delighted and amazed the young girl.

Little Azula was practicing the moves from memory. She wanted to make a dragon like the performers. A huge beast of the dragon to impress her parents.

She practiced and practiced and practiced.

'What are you doing, Azula?'.

Azula turned around and there stood Ozai wondering what nonsense Azula was up to. "Hello father. I'm trying to do fire bending like the performers.'

"You waste your time with such nonsense? Real fire bending is about power, passion, and drive girl not performing colorful tricks. You're better off focusing on actual fire bending and stop wasting time focusing on such silly nonsense. I'll have no child of mine being an embarrassment to this family."

At her father's dismissal Azula was crestfallen.

'My Prince, the Fire Lord wishes to see you.' One of the guards called out to Ozai.

Ozai nodded, paying little attention to Azula as he left. Azula couldn't help the tears that flowed. She was so distraught she hadn't even heard anyone calling out to her. She was startled when a pair of hands grabbed her.

"Azula? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She was starting to remember now. The frantic face of her mother.

On the verge of bawling Azula told Ursa what happened. Ursa pulled Azula into a hug. "You never mind your father. I believe in you. I believe in you. It doesn't matter if you firebend now or later down the line. All that matters is that you have the drive to keep on following your heart." She said as she comforted her youngest.

The tears began to flow freely. How could she have forgotten? Why did this memory come to her now all of a sudden?

The tears heavily began to flow from Azula who could not hold back her sobs.

"When someone you love hurts you, it's always easier to think of the negatives before the positive." He said pulling her into a comforting hug. "Azula-chan…I…there's someone I would like you to meet." He wasn't sure if he could pull this off, but if he did then this would give her the time she needed to help work through her issues.

**Author's Note:**

> An adaption of Onishin's DRC: Sennin vs Avatar which I was given permission to adopt and rewrite in my style.
> 
> Unlike last time this newest reversion was majorly redone. Naruto now has history with the Fire Nation characters instead of being random stranger. His relationship with the characters are now stronger and more realistic and his usage of his abilities are far different from the original story and from the versions that the others use making mine the more unique and updated version. With that I hope you guys enjoy the changes.
> 
> 00
> 
> Translations for lines.
> 
> 00
> 
> Shinra Tensei - Divine Judgment
> 
> 1\. You look lovely in that my Fire lily.
> 
> 2\. Second Sage of the Paths Reborn.
> 
> 3\. Imperial Wood Platform.
> 
> 4\. Brown Fang
> 
> 5\. God/ Divine Spirit Lord/Lady
> 
> 6\. Summoning Jutsu


End file.
